Redemption
by Frenzied Nerves
Summary: Years after Endless Waltz and Relena is Queen of the World again Heero and Co. are enlisted to make use of new Gundam models. 1+2, 3+4, 5+? I tried hard on this. Be gentle and no flaming please! R&R :) COMPLETED!!! There will be no sequel :)
1. Reunion

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: November 27, 2001  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, 2+1(eventually), 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters and other stuff mentioned that is anime is not mine (which really sux `cause GW kicks so much ass!) :)  
  
Chapter 1: Reunion  
  
  
Cobalt blue eyes looked over the computer screen searching over emails for anything he could read about missions. He knew that it was pointless. The world had been at peace for several years now. Four to be exact. He noticed a particular message from Quatre. It informed him of a get-together at his mansion. Everyone was promised to be there-except for a certain braided pilot.  
  
`We haven`t seen him in four years since the wars ended...when he was finally rescued. `  
  
*Flashback* Four years ago...  
  
"Now let peace live forever!" Relena exclaimed after her return to the throne as Queen of the World once again. The four pilots minus Duo stood in front of the stage.   
  
"Do you think they will find out what happened to Duo?" Quatre asked. Heero shrugged.  
  
"Maxwell was probably living it up while we did all the dirty work." Wufei said. Relena cleared her throat. The room quieted down.  
  
"Several of our pilots involved in the war were captured. Thankfully this morning several of them were rescued. I have a list of them. After the speech please come by the stage and look for any friends or family members. Their current location is mentioned as well. Thank you."  
  
Cheers filled the room. Quatre was the first one to run forward and grab the sheet. Heero smirked.  
  
"The baka`s not in there! Wufei`s right! He`s probably somewhere...."  
  
"Here he is!"  
  
"Huh?!" three voices asked at the same time. The four crowded the sheet. Wufei`s eyes widened.  
  
"It says here that he was one of the first to actually be captured! No wonder Maxwell never checked in with us!"  
  
"Not just that but he sent out a distress call while we were taking a break! Remember?"  
  
They all nodded. Quatre`s mouth twisted into a frown.  
  
"Guys...what if he doesn`t want to see us? We did leave him. We didn`t even look for him."  
  
"Hmm...Quatre has a point." Trowa muttered "But I still want to see him."  
  
"Trowa`s right. We still need to try and fix this."  
  
"Maxwell should realize that this was a war."  
  
They all left to get to a hospital downtown in New York where Duo was being held. They entered the room to find Duo facing the window in a wheelchair. All they could see was the top of his chestnut colored head. His braid lay off to his left. Quatre began to run forward when Duo`s bandaged hand came up.  
  
"Hold it right there."  
  
Quatre froze halfway across the room. He looked confused. Wufei took a few steps forward until he stood beside Quatre.  
  
"Maxwell, we..."  
  
"Don`t say another damn word."  
  
Duo`s hands reached down and clenched to the wheels of his chair. He slowly turned around with a bit of resistance in the tires. Cuts and bruises littered his face. A deep cut lay across his lips which were twisted into an ugly scowl. Both of his legs were obviously broken. No one could tell how extense the damage underneath the hospital garment. His eyes twitched. They were glittered and glazed over. Anyone could tell that he had gone through serious hell. Quatre took a step forward.  
  
"God, Duo..."  
  
"Shut up. I thought that at least you would have gotten information on my whereabouts but you also left me for dead. How could you?"  
  
Wufei backed up by a few steps. Trowa`s mouth was stuck open. Heero had already backed up to the door. He put his hand on the knob and twisted. Duo`s eyes darted to him. The look of pure hatred made Heero stop cold.  
  
"So you want to leave me alone again, eh, Heero? Fine. Go. See if I care. I survived this long by myself then I should be by myself."  
  
Heero let go of the knob. Duo`s eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"I want you all to leave now. From this moment on we are no longer friends."  
  
"Maxwell, don`t be foolish! We..."  
  
"Had to finish your mission even though friends should matter more. After the war what is left? Friends. I can see now that I had the wrong friends. Do have any idea what it`s like to be in a dank, pitch black cell with complete silence as soldiers beat you nearly everyday while you pray to be rescued by your friends to be rewarded with only a realization that they left you? You will never know. Now...go or I will tell them that you all are bothering me."  
  
No one spoke. Duo turned back towards the window. Trowa was the first to turn away followed by Wufei. As soon as they left the room Quatre, after looking back at Duo one last time, was next. Heero stood for a moment and stared at Duo. He left Duo there by the window.  
  
*Present*  
  
Something warm trickled down Heero`s cheek. He wiped it away fiercely.  
  
`Stupid tears! The Perfect Soldier doesn`t cry! Wait...how am I the Perfect Soldier anymore? The war is over. What am I to do? Perhaps Quatre`s party will be the start.`  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After putting on a nice green shirt jacket and a pair of green khakis with dark brown boots he left on a plane. He hailed a taxi once in city limits. Heero pulled up to the Winner Estate. He looked over it.  
  
`I had forgotten how impressive this was.`  
  
"Heero, you came!" a familiar voice exclaimed. He saw the blond ex-pilot run over to him with a big smile on his face. The blond`s hair was a bit longer but not by much. He wore a pink long sleeve dress shirt and a pair of black slacks along with black dress shoes. He shook hands with Heero vigorously.  
  
"Who else is here?", Heero asked.  
  
"Trowa. Wufei will be here shortly. Several other guests are here including Zechs and Noin. Relena will also be arriving but a little in the evening."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. Quatre laughed.  
  
"She still after you?"  
  
"Yep. She sent me so many emails that I had to open a new account."  
  
They both laughed. Quatre was the first to stop.  
  
"It feels good to laugh. So many bad things happened because of the war that it`s hard to find a reason to laugh. I had the idea for this party so we could find that reason."  
  
"It was a good idea, Quatre."  
  
Quatre beamed. Heero turned towards the mansion. He suddenly felt guilt overtake him as a slight memory of his former partner flitted through his mind. He shook his head from side to side to shake it. He looked back at Quatre.  
  
"Show me around?"  
  
"Gladly!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero greeted people inside. He stopped briefly to speak with and congradulate Zechs and Noin who were engaged to be married. He sucked in his breath as Hilde approached him with a wide grin.  
  
"Hey, Heero! I didn`t know that you were coming!"  
  
"Spur-of-the-moment thing."  
  
"I know what you mean! I was given the invitation by email just this morning! I had to come! I missed you guys! We should have done this a long time ago!"  
  
Heero nodded in agreement. Hide slightly frowned.  
  
"What`s wrong?" Heero asked.   
  
"I wish that Duo could come. I wish that the fight between you guys could have been righted back then. It`s just not the same without him."  
  
"...Yeah. Too bad."  
  
Heero felt that sick feeling again in the pit of his stomach. He really did not want to have this conversation right then. He needed air. He put up a hand.  
  
"I need to get some air. Do you know where..."  
  
"Come on, Heero! You wanted me to show you around, right?" Quatre asked. Heero nodded. He shook hands with Hilde.  
  
"Good seeing you. I must go now."  
  
Hilde waved.  
  
"See ya later, guys!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre lead Heero through nearly every room and bathroom in the mansion. Neither was very tired. Quatre sighed.  
  
"So that`s about it. If you want to stay here overnight then I`ll let you pick a room."  
  
"That would be good."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"I`d like some fresh air now. Where is a balcony?"  
  
"Right around that corner. You can`t miss it."  
  
"Thanks." Heero muttered.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero stared off into the distance. The beautiful landscape of trees and grasslands went for miles. He sighed.  
  
`Funny. Around peace I can not have peace. I still feel the same emptiness I felt when Duo told us to leave. What is my problem? Why can`t I recover?`  
  
He chuckled to himself. He had been trained for so long to hide his feelings that he denied feeling anything. He knew that something was there but he could not describe it. His mind would not let him call it a feeling. He was accustomed to being emotionless. He welcomed it. He needed it. It gave him strength. With the wall failing he felt vulnerable. Without war there was no way to repair it.  
  
`Do I really want to feel nothing? Everybody seems to like me better when I...feel but do I really care what they think?`  
  
He looked back at the mansion.  
  
`Yes....No....I don`t know anymore.`  
  
He stared back at the scenary. Suddenly he felt cold again. If it were possible to die of grief he felt would be the first.   
  
He thought back to that mission four years ago. Duo had left the battle field during their first attack. Weeks had gone by without a single word from him. They all assumed that he was okay. They believed that he was just working on another part of the mission or even slacking off in some place where he was safe.   
  
During that time he was being beaten and screamed at with obsenities that the lighthearted braided boy did not deserve. Maybe Duo was right. Maybe they did leave him behind. Maybe the silence for a change had been a blessing. It had been…until they found out about Duo`s whereabouts during the time.  
  
Footsteps behind Heero made him come out of his thoughts.  
  
"I`ll come in, Quatre. Just let me stand here a bit longer."  
  
"Take your time."  
  
That wasn`t Quatre. That voice was definitely not trowa`s or Wufei`s or Zechs or anybody else`s but one.  
  
That was Duo. 


	2. Revelations and Confessions

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: November 28, 2001  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi(a few chapters in)  
Disclaimer: You get the picture! Gundam Wing is not mine!  
  
  
Chapter 2: Revelations and Confessions  
  
Heero turned around.  
  
`Has it really been four years?`  
  
Those violet eyes examined him with a quiet tranquility that usually was a source of a more jovial attitude. His lips curved into a slight smile...or was that a smirk? A very faint scar ran over them that was obviously the cut he had received while captured. The familiar chestnut bangs hung over his face barely covering his eyes. His braid now ran down to his calves. He held his body up with a surprising amount of dignity.  
  
"It`s been awhile." Heero finally said. Duo nodded matter-a-factly.  
  
"A long time."  
  
His voice was slightly deeper and held a hint of indifference as if he no longer cared.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Around."  
  
Heero`s eyes moved over the long trenchcoat with the soldier decorations along the shoulders of it.  
  
"What`s with the jacket?"  
  
"I`m one of the only soldiers still in service. I`m Relena`s bodyguard."  
  
Heero was shocked.  
  
"Relena`s?!"  
  
"It pays well and you get free room and board. Besides...she asked me to as I recovered in that hospital four years ago. I needed a job so I accepted. Of course...I also kept in mind that she was one of the only people to actually care about what had happened."  
  
Heero felt that same agonizing pang of guilt as he remebered the incident in the hospital room again as if it had only just happened.  
  
"Duo, we really didn`t..."  
  
"What have you been doing nowadays, Heero?" Duo asked, interrupting him. Heero closed his mouth then opened it.  
  
"Odd jobs. I always keep my laptop ready for a mission even in peace. I guess that it is a habit."  
  
Duo took a step off towards the balcony. He stepped up on the ledge. Heero took a step towards him quickly but Duo put up his hand. He began to walk the length of it back and forth, nearly falling each time. Heero stood ready. He watched intently.  
  
"Also you like to keep in touch with the others, huh?"  
  
Heero frowned deeply. This was getting to be a touchy subject.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I mean, if any of them were in trouble, you would need to be there for them as soon as possible because every second counts."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"If any of them were hurt..."  
  
He made like he was going to jump. Heero quickly grabbed Duo by the hand and pulled him down. Duo smirked as he twirled about on one foot as if to taunt Heero...or silently pity him for trying to be protective all of a sudden.  
  
"...or captured they would need your help."  
  
"..."  
  
Duo chuckled as he stepped closer to Heero. He put his face close to his ear.   
  
"Emails with hints of distress are important."  
  
He moved in a slowmoving circle around Heero in small strides.  
  
"I remember sending one to all four of you. I never got an answer back for a single one of them."  
  
Heero growled and turned away. He put his arms over the balcony. He remebered reading that email without even caring. He had thrown it away without another thought.  
  
`Was I uncaring or was I under attack?`  
  
The others had not even mentioned getting one. He turned back around. Duo was looking at his watch thoughtfully. He noticed Heero staring at him. He grinned with narrowing eyes. His mouth then twisted into a hideous scowl. He stepped closer. When he spoke his voice was insanely demonic.  
  
"You remember that email, don`t you?"  
  
Somehow he knew that Heero knew. It was like he sensed it.  
  
"Don`t do this."  
  
"What did it say?" Duo prodded. He sounded amused now as if the concept was utterly hilarious.  
  
`Is he delighting in torturing me? Is this his revenge?`  
  
Heero closed his eyes.  
  
"...I don`t remember what it said."  
  
Duo backed up. He nodded with a satisfactory grin on his face. It was more chilling then his frown.  
  
"I just wanted to hear you say that. I admit...I had a slight hope that you cared but...things never change I guess."  
  
"Let me explain. I was..."  
  
"I want to go back to the party. Are you coming?"  
  
Heero nodded. He knew Duo would not let him explain...at least not today. What else could he do but follow? Duo walked in followed by Heero a few steps back.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero downed another drink.  
  
`Nothing erases problems like a good drink.`  
  
"Heero!" Relena exclaimed.  
  
`I spoke too soon`  
  
Relena ran up to him. He placed his glass down.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"I have great news! I offered the other guys jobs at my mansion and they accepted! Will you join us, Heero?"  
  
Heero glances over at Duo who was currently chatting it up with Hilde. He turned back to Relena.  
  
"I don`t think that is a good idea."  
  
"Don`t live in the past. Come on. Maybe Duo will come around and you both can be friends again. Redemption may be available if you take the chance now."  
  
Relena really had grown up. Under that slightly longer hair and a softer complexion was an amazingly intelligent woman. Her words held truth. Heero sighed.  
  
"You have a point. I will accept no matter what the job is."  
  
Relena smiled broadly.  
  
"Excellent! You will not regret this!"  
  
Duo walked over. He yawned.  
  
"Isn`t it about time for your speech, Miss Relena?"  
  
Relena noticed the clock. She finished off her drink and handed the empty glass to him.  
  
"Arigato, Duo!"  
  
She hurried to the stage. She began her speech. Heero tapped Duo on the shoulder. Duo eyed him.  
  
"Something you wish to say, Heero?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"If you must...let `s go somewhere more private."  
  
They left the room. It took them a couple of minutes to find the library but they finally did after a through search. Duo faced Heero with an irritated look.  
  
"Now what? I don`t want to talk about it! I know that`s what you want!"  
  
"You never gave me a chance to explain!"  
  
"You lost that right when you left me for dead!"  
  
Heero growled and pushed Duo. Duo pushed back with a very determined force. Heero fell back against the couch. Duo pinned him down with his hands on his shoulders and his knees over his legs. He grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Don`t look so surprised. I have been working out."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
They sat there in silence for a few seconds. Duo was watching him intently, just waiting for him to try and escape. His violet eyes searched the cobalt blue ones.  
  
"What were you thinking when you left me there to die, Heero? Did you think that I was annoying? Did I annoy you so much because I cared so much about you guys that it was too much? Did I really deserve to be left in that hell? Does anyone deserve to be in that hell? Is it so much to ask to want a friend?"  
  
Heero did not answer. He was still staring into those purple orbs before him as if in a trance. Duo tilted his head.  
  
"Heero...are you listening? Don`t tell me you`re not listening. This is important. Why would you leave me alone like that?"  
  
Heero still was silent. His eyes burned in the darkness of the room.  
  
Duo growled.  
  
"This isn`t very becoming of you. Why...?"  
  
Heero silenced him with a kiss. Duo just sat there until Heero pulled away. Duo was absolutely speechless then he got off of Heero. He got up and began to pace the room. Heero got up. He sat rigid on the couch.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Duo asked with a somewhat slurred up voice.  
  
"Aren`t you going to tell me how you feel?"  
  
Duo looked at him and Heero became alarmed. Instead of the happiness he had hoped for there was anger.  
  
"You dare to kiss me when you leave me to die for four monthes? You expect me to just act like nothing happened and love you back? I`m sorry, Heero. There was a time that I did feel something for you, Heero. Of course...during that time you ignored me or called me a name...or leave me to die."  
  
"I didn`t leave you to die! I didn`t even know that you were on a mission!"  
  
Duo laughed a bit.  
  
"You told me that you read the email but forgot what it said. Tell me, Heero...what were you thinking when you read it?"  
  
Heero closed his eyes and titled his head down.  
  
"I...I threw it away right after."  
  
Duo breathed out a ragged sigh. He turned away towards the door.  
  
"Duo, I was on a mission! I was surrounded! I..."  
  
"...had no real reason to just toss it. You could have kept it to read later. Oh right...you don`t care. To tell me that you like me now hurts more than you will ever know. I don`t believe you because of what you did."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"I`ll see you later, Heero."  
  
Duo left the room. Heero put his face in his hands and wept.  
  
  
  
  
  
*What will happen?! Will Heero ever get the love of his life? You`ll have to wait....I am evil :) 


	3. Jealousy and The Cold Shoulder

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: November 29, 2001(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi(a few chapters in)  
Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada. Oh yeah....for this chapter I am introducing a character named Akima which is MY character! Ask if you wish to use her :) Soon to have elements from Evangelion which i also do not own.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Jealousy and the Cold Shoulder  
  
Relena set the four up with their own rooms the next day when everybody was escorted by private limos. They were permitted to have the chefs cook whatever they want and they could watch whatever they want on television...as long as they were not slacking off on the job of course.   
  
Relena lead them into her office. It was set up very much like the Queen of the World should have it: Neat and in order.  
  
"This is my office. If any of you have any questions, ask now. If not, we will move on with more of the tour and I will assign you all jobs."  
  
Heero stood against the wall with his head turned to his feet. He still had not quite recovered from the incident with Duo. Quatre was listening to Relena while contemplating whether to comfort Heero or actually find out what happened. Trowa was next to Quatre. He was as silent as ever and absorbing every word. Wufei was the closest to Relena and probably the only one answering whenever she asked a question.  
  
"This..." Relena said as they walked into a room with weights and all kinds of exercise machines "...is the weightlifting and bodybuilding area. You can use this at your convenience."  
  
"Anytime?" Wufei asked with actual interest. Relena nodded with a smile.  
  
"Yes. Whenever you like."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Heero?" Relena questioned suddenly noticing his silence "What`s wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." he muttered. He turned around to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"To look around. I`ll see you later."  
  
He left. Relena frowned.  
  
"I wonder what is bothering him?"  
  
Quatre slipped out before Relena could notice. He followed Heero`s retreating figure.  
  
`I intend to find out.`  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Heero, wait up!"  
  
Heero stopped in the middle of the hallway. He shook his head roughly.  
  
"This isn`t your concern, Quatre."  
  
"If it involves a friend then it is my concern. Come on. Tell me what`s wrong. I can probably help."  
  
"Not this time."  
  
"Is it about Duo?"  
  
Heero whirled around on him. Quatre yelped and backed up several feet.  
  
"What do you know about it?"  
  
"I...I only was guessing, Heero! I`m sorry! Gomen! Gomen! Please don`t be upset! I didn`t know that I would be right...well...I had an idea..."  
  
Heero turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"You had an idea?"  
  
"It doesn`t take a rocket scientist to figure it out."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"For a couple of years. It was the look on your face if anybody mentioned anything close to him or stuff he liked to do."  
  
"It was really that obvious?"  
  
Quatre smiled a bit and shrugged.  
  
"It`s not a big deal. I missed him too, you know."  
  
Heero growled and his eyes slitted.  
  
"You missed him too?! In what way?"  
  
"The same way as you! He was my best friend too! What did you think I meant?"  
  
Heero went back to his regular shade. He breathed a sigh of relief. He walked up to Quatre who backed up slightly. He put a hand on the blond`s shoulder. He patted it as if he did not know what to really do.  
  
"Gomen for being up tight, Quatre. See ya around."  
  
Heero left Quatre to confusion.  
  
`What was that all about?`  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa found himself alone as he observed a long hallway and no one up or down...until he heard laughter.  
  
`Hmmmm...who could that be?`  
  
He made his way quietly down the hall. At the end he pressed himself against the wall and peeked around the corner. Duo was talking with a woman he had never seen before. She had long dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights down to the small of her back. She wore a uniform that much resembled the one Duo wore. She was about 5 inches shorter than Duo. She laughed when Duo said something. She placed a hand on his chest in a pretty open flirt. Duo did not seem to be bothered though he did not seem that interested either.  
  
`Who is this woman and why does she have the same uniform?...Is she another bodyguard as well?`  
  
"Trowa, is that you?" Duo`s voice asked in an annoyed tone. He was spotted. He stepped out from behind the corner. He forced a half smile as he neared the pair.  
  
"What are you two doing here? Who`s the girl?"  
  
"Hi! I`m Akima Rose! Just call me Akima!" she said with enthusiasm. She shook Trowa`s hand vigorously. He took a hold of her hand and brought it up. He kissed the smooth surface tenderly.  
  
"Charmed. I am Trowa Barton."  
  
"I know! Duo told me who you all were! Pleased to meet you, Trowa!"  
  
"Akima is another of Relena`s personal bodyguards. She and I are the ones who she always has around." Duo explained.  
  
Trowa nodded. He felt the tension from Duo.  
  
`He still does not forgive any of us for leaving him. I can feel it.`  
  
Duo`s eyes were locked on the tall ex-pilot.  
  
"Well, Trowa! Why don`t you join us? We are going to take an inventory of the new workers such as yourself and assign jobs!" Akima exclaimed. Trowa glanced at Duo.  
  
"If it`s okay with you, Duo."  
  
"Hmph! Very well."  
  
The three began their walk.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Wufei growled inwardly to himself.  
  
`Damn it! There is nothing aroung here! Why did I ever agree to stay here? I could have kept on working with Preventers but noooOOOOOOooooo! I come here because of Relena`s little scheme to get that braided stubborn fool to be friends with us again! I don`t care if we....`  
  
"Hey, Wufei!" came Quatre`s high cheery voice. Wufei quickly got composure over himself. He turned to face Quatre with his best tranquil indifferent half smile.  
  
"What have you been doing?"  
  
"Following Heero."  
  
"Anything new?"  
  
"A bit. Heero is very touchy when it comes to Duo."  
  
"I could have told you that."  
  
"He would have seriously hurt me if I had not said something to try and calm him. He suddenly apologizes then runs off. This is very strange."  
  
"Strange that he would attack you? That isn`t strange at all if you could see what I see."  
  
"Enlighten me please."  
  
"Haven`t you noticed?!"  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
Wufei smacked his forehead with his hand. This was going to be alot harder than he thought. He put an arm over Quatre`s shoulder.  
  
"I don`t really want Heero to come around and overhear. Do you know of a place a bit more private we can go to talk without somebody listening in?"  
  
Quatre thought for a moment then snapped his fingers.  
  
"The pool room! I have never known any of the other guys who would go there!"  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa leaned up against the wall.  
  
`Man, am I tired! If there was just a distraction so I could leave without that girl noticing. She seems like trouble to me.`  
  
At that moment Heero walk in. Trowa slowly smiled.  
  
`This may work out after all.`  
  
Heero made his way over to Trowa without catching any attention. He nodded silently to Trowa then leaned over towards him.  
  
"Anything I should know about?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"By the looks of things you have been going around with them. Anything I should know?"  
  
"Nothing you would care about...except that Duo still hates me. I can tell."  
  
"Who`s that girl?"  
  
He pointed at Akima across the room chatting with Duo about god-knows-what. She giggled quite loudly and touched Duo`s chest. Heero growled somewhat loudly. Trowa glanced at him. Heero went crimson. He sneered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Trowa thought it wise to drop that immediately.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hn." Heero growled. He was clenching his fists until they went white. Trowa backed up slightly.  
  
"You okay, Heero?"  
  
Akima touched Duo`s arm and Heero was trying harder and harder not to react.  
  
"Her name is Akima and she is a bodyguard as well to Relena."  
  
"Really..." Heero mumbled through clenched teeth. He took heavy steps towards Duo and Akima with his fists beginning to shake. Duo noticed out of the corner of his eye. He frowned. He turned towards the dark haired ex-pilot.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn`t Heero Yuy. Are you looking for Relena? She`s in her office. She`s probably waiting for you."  
  
"I...don`t...love...her..." Heero spat out slowly. Duo eyed him.  
  
"Don`t tell me that you`re still pining for someone who doesn`t return the same affection? What`s the matter? Afraid of being alone? That`s not the perfect soldier I know!"  
  
Heero snarled.  
  
"Duo...please...can I speak with you in private?"  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
"You did say please. Very well. Once again I must explain that this is not meant to be. I`ll be back in a moment."  
  
Akima nodded. She walked off as Duo and Heero walked into an office.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo shut the door behind them. He whirled around, his eyes blazing.  
  
"What is it this time, Heero? Huh?! I don`t have time for this!"  
  
"Duo, I`m sorry about leaving you behind! I really am! It was all my fault that you were captured! It`s all my fault that they beat you and it`s all my fault that you are the way you are! I`ll accept any blame if you will give me a chance!"  
  
Duo`s cheek ticked. His violet eyes narrowed.  
  
"You`re...serious...aren`t you?" he asked in a somewhat surprised voice. Before Heero could answer Akima burst into the room. Duo broke out of his narrow glare and went back to more political.  
  
"What`s wrong?"  
  
"Nothing`s wrong, silly! Relena is asking all of us down to Storage Room A! She says it`s important!"  
  
Duo turned to Heero. His eyes were back to stoitic and angry.  
  
"We will continue this later."  
  
Heero nodded. He followed the two bodyguards out the door.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre glanced from Duo to Heero. There was a tension there that had not been there before when they had first arrived or at his party. He whispered to Trowa who stood beside him silently.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I am not sure. I left before Heero spoke to Duo. I only saw him approach him. I expected something brutal but apparently I was mistaken."  
  
"Hmmmm..."  
  
"Any thoughts?"  
  
"...No. I just cannot place my finger on it. Well...it is none of our business anyways. Maybe we should not even think about it and leave them alone."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
Quatre smiled broadly. Trowa smiled back. Relena interrupted the moment when she cleared her throat.  
  
"Attention please! Thank you all for coming as quickly as you did. This will probably surprise or even offend you."  
  
"What would offend us?" Wufei asked. Relena sighed.  
  
"What I am about to show you."  
  
"What could possibly offend us?"  
  
"You will see. Follow me."  
  
She opened the door to Storage Room A. The room, by the sounds of the echo, was huge. It was also dark. Duo was the second to walk in followed closely by Heero. Duo stopped abruptly and Heero slammed into the back of him. Duo pushed him back harshly.  
  
"Watch where you`re going!"  
  
"I didn`t mean it, damn it! I..."  
  
"Please, gentlemen. Compose yourselves." Relena ordered. Duo and Heero went silent. Duo sulked off. He went forward blondly without tripping over anything.  
  
"What the hell`s in here? Usually I would have tripped over something by now!" he yelled. The others spoke up to, filling the room with echoes. Relena shushed them. She stepped off to the side of the door.  
  
"Okay. I will flip on the lights. Be prepared. This will shock you."  
  
"Nothing could possibly..."  
  
The lights flipped on. Duo looked in front of himself and gasped. A huge gaping metal mouth stood wide before him. He backed up right into Heero. He was too preoccupied with the metal mouth to care. Heero was busy trying to keep Duo from falling over. They both looked back at Relena simultaneously. Their eyes were wide with questioning stares.  
  
"Duo, meet Deathscythe Eva, your new gundam."  
  
  
  
  
*Hmmmm? What does this mean if Relena has brought back gundams newly remodeled? Could war be coming? IS THE WORLD GOING TO END?!?!!??!?!?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!....Will Heero get his true love? Will he? Only time will tell....:) 


	4. Secrets of the Gundam Evas and Silent Co...

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: December 19, 2001(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi(a few chapters in)  
Disclaimer: Come on...you should know by now! Same for Evangelion...i own none of it.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Secrets of the Gundam Evas and Silent Contemplation(long title, huh?)  
  
Duo and Heero just continued to stare. Relena tapped her foot.  
  
"Well? What do you think?"  
  
Duo slowly turned his head to look at the monsterous mouth again. He noticed that instead of the humanlike face it has a gaping jaw similar to a dragon. He stepped away from Heero and looked over the edge of the platform he soon realized that he was standing on. The hands were more lifelike with long taloned fingers. The only things that reminded him of Deathscythe was the black and gold the thing was aorned with, the massive black wings that looked more movable, and the scythe it held. The Gundam Eva itself was a complete change. Not only did it have the face of a dragon, it looked alot like one. The frame was thinner and the leg and arm joints more jointed. The shoulder pads were huge yet looked like they would not be in the way. The feet were clawed and surprisingly lifelike. Overall it was a dramatic yet amazingly perfect change.  
  
He faced Relena once again.  
  
"Why did you build this? Aren`t we at peace?"  
  
"To be honest, Duo...there has been tension between ourselves and an unknown source in space. We do not know where the apceship they supposedly fly is. We confirmed it was from space by the way they called me. The sounds in the background convinced me."  
  
Duo looked back at Deathscythe Eva. He looked into it`s red eyes and he froze. His heart beat faster. He could not pry his eyes from it. Heero approached him.  
  
"Duo? Duo, are you okay?"  
  
Duo did not aswer. Heero tapped his shoulder. He whirled around on him. He let out a long ragged breath.  
  
"H...Huh?"  
  
"What`s wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Duo`s eyes went to annoyance. He pushed past Heero and began to climb the ladder up to Deathscythe Eva`s cockpit.   
  
"I`m gonna have a look into the cockpit and check out the new controls."  
  
Relena nodded. She looked very excited. She turned to Heero. She smiled.  
  
"Do you want to see your gundam?"  
  
Heero`s eyes widened.  
  
"You remodeled Wing Zero?"  
  
"Of course! I had all of your gundams remodeled! Come on and I`ll show you! They are all in different rooms."  
  
The others all agreed. Heero looked back up at Deathscythe Eva. He stood for a moment then ran off after the others.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo gawked at the controls in Deathscthe Eva.  
  
`These are so much simpler than the old Deathscythe! How the hell am I supposed to pilot this with only these controls? It`s like they want me to pilot this by moving my legs or something! Do they want me to wave a magic wnad or something!`  
  
The hooks and pads for legs and arms and even a head mask were about the only things in there to pilot with except for a console for a map or sending email. He sighed.  
  
`I`ll give anything a shot.`  
  
He sat down in the chair and straped himself in. He sat there. Nothing happened. He tapped his fingers. A loud thrumming came from the outside. He jumped at the sound.  
  
`What was that?!`  
  
Once he settled down he sighed angrily.  
  
`I wish that this stupid thing would move!`  
  
The inside of the machine came alive. Lights came on and Deathscythe Eva began to walk. Duo noticed that it was going towards the wall. He shrieked.  
  
"Stop!!" he yelled aloud. It stopped. Duo breathed in and out frantically.  
  
`It...it goes by mind and physical command?! How did they make something like this? It`s impossible! How am I supposed to get at a safer distance to really test this thing out?`  
  
The thing actually pointed to the roof. Duo peered up and discovered that he could see through it`s eyes. He saw that the roof could be opened. He reached up and it reached up. It gripped the edges of the roof and pulled. It came apart as if it were nothing.  
  
"Opps. Don`t know my own strenth." Duo muttered to himself. They continued up until he stood upon the roof. He spread the wings by thinking about it. A grin spread across Duo`s lips.   
  
"Not bad. Well...Shinigami has definitely returned from hell!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The others had not even begun to look over their new gundams as the sound of Deathscythe Eva breaking from the storage room sounded and felt like a nuclear blast. Relena, without a word, was running towards Storage Room A. They all followed after her. Heero caught up to her.  
  
"Relena, what`s wrong?"  
  
"No time! Just pray that he has not taken it for a test run...not now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Relena threw open the door. She sucked in her breath. Heero noticed the roof was torn open. His eyes widened. Quatre and Trowa ran in next. Quatre gasped.  
  
"He did that?! Wow! I heard that your storage rooms are impossible to just rip open...even with our old gundams."  
  
"This is not good." Relena muttered. She waved over Akima and whispered to her. Heero growled. He pushed Akima hard into the wall then gripped Relena`s collar without even thinking about what he was doing. Wufei helped Akima up. Relena winced.  
  
"Heero, you are hurting me! Put me down!"  
  
"What`s wrong?! You`re acting like Duo`s in danger or something! He`s a gundam pilot! He will be okay!"  
  
"You...you do not understand! These new models...if they are hit the pilot is hit as well!"  
  
Heero dropped Relena. His hands began to shake. Quatre grabbed the back of Heero`s shirt before he could try and strangle Relena. He tried over and over again to attack her. His eyes were blazing. His eyes were almost slitted closed.  
  
"Damn you! You should have turned it off!"  
  
Relena brushed herself off. She scowled.  
  
"It was off! They react to the pilot! Deathscythe Eva only works for Duo! It will do whatever he wants! It will only stop when he unhooks himself!"  
  
"You bitch!!"  
  
Everyone gawked at him in shock. Relena went red with embarassment then anger.  
  
"Heero Yuy, you are out of line! Take that back now or I will be forced to take action!"  
  
Heero reluctantly settled down.   
  
"Sorry...Relena. How do we get him back?"  
  
"I did not realize that he would be so hasty as to try it now. I do not know, Heero. I am sorry."  
  
Heero ran off. Quatre and Trowa gave chase. Quatre caught up to him down the hall.  
  
"Heero, where are you going?"  
  
"To get Duo!!"  
  
"How?...No, Heero! That is too risky right now! You don`t even know how to pilot it!"  
  
"If Duo can figure it out than I can too! Move aside, Quatre!"  
  
"I am going too!"  
  
Heero had no objections.  
  
"And me!" Trowa exclaimed, appearing alongside Quatre. The blond smiled warmly to him. Trowa winked and Quatre`s face turned red. Heero rounded the corner and burst through the storage room where Wing Zero Eva was. The other two went to their own storage rooms for their gundams.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero was fuming inside.  
  
`Damn you, Duo for being so stupid as to get into an almost unknown gundam and without checking the perimeter! You are a gundam pilot, for God`s sake! Relena...that bitch! She must have known all along that Duo would be curious enough to take that thing out for a spin...but she was too worried...damn it! It`s all Duo`s fault!`  
  
He hooked himself up to the gundam without so much as a pause to see what he was even doing...nor did he care. He only had one thing on his mind.  
  
`Duo...I`m coming!`  
  
Heero looked up at the roof.  
  
`Now how did he get up there?`  
  
His gundam began to punch through the roof. Heero slowly smiled.  
  
"That answers my question." he muttered. He soon punched through. He spread the wings and flew as fast as he could. He suddenly felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
`This feels like...Duo? Can I feel where he is?`  
  
The gundam flew faster. Heero put on a determined face.  
  
"Let`s go, old friend." he said to Wing Zero Eva.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo glanced around. His gundam stopped.  
  
`What is this feeling that I have all of a sudden? It feels like...`  
  
A voice suddenly reverberated in his mind.  
  
`Duo, stop! Don`t go any further!`  
  
`Heero? Heero, is that really you?!`  
  
`Yes!`  
  
`How are you talking in my head?`  
  
There was silence.  
  
`...I don`t really know...how are you talking in my head?!?!`  
  
`Hmph....you got me....anyways...why should I stop? I`m having fun!`  
  
Duo took off quickly. Heero followed quickly. He pulled out his gun.  
  
`Don`t make me shoot you!`  
  
`Oh please! You wouldn`t shoot me...unless you were lying about having feelings for me.`  
  
`...I do care about you, Duo.`  
  
`What do I care if you do or not? Shoot me.`  
  
Duo flew on. Something hit the right leg of Deathscythe Hell Eva. Duo`s eyes widened and he screamed. He looked down at his leg to see blood seeping through his pants. He squinted his eyes against the pain.  
  
`Duo...I`m sorry.`  
  
Heero sounded ashamed. Duo clenched his teeth and managed to walk a few steps without faltering much.  
  
`Heero...how...how could you? What`s happening?! Why can I feel it`s pain?!`  
  
`Duo...I had to. You wouldn`t...`  
  
Deathscythe Hell Eva suddenly exploded with bright light. The gundam writhed about as if in pain. Duo was shaking and sitting up very rigidly as electricity shot through his body. The gundam went down on it`s knees as Duo did the same inside it`s head. Duo screamed and a great roar came from his gundam. The electricity suddenly shut off and the gundam collapsed. It did not move...neither did Duo.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero watched on in horror as Deathscythe Hell Eva collapsed. No one spoke in his head. He could not even feel him anymore. His eyes shook.  
  
`Duo?`  
  
No response.  
  
`Duo!`  
  
He looked at the gundam`s leg. Blood...real blood...was pouring from it`s leg. He closed his eyes.  
  
`How could Relena approve of such a thing as this? It`s so unhuman.`  
  
He made Wing Zero Eva go over to Deathscythe Hell Eva. His gundam picked it up. Heavyarms Eva and Sandrock Eva appeared ta his side.  
  
`What took you so long?`  
  
`Heero?` Quatre asked `How are you talking in my head?`  
  
`Long story. Why are you here so late?!`  
  
`Those damn guards managed to delay our departure. Relena was only trying to protect us. No har feelings.` Trowa said `Wufei and Akima got them to let us go. We somehow managed to start them up. We felt...`  
  
`...as if you already knew.` Heero finished.  
  
`Yes.`  
  
`Come on. Duo`s hurt really badly. I shot him in the leg but he still hit the fence.`  
  
`Let`s go.`  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They put their gundams away inmto their storage rooms except for Heero who flew into Deathscythe Hell Eva`s storage area with the lifeless gundam. He unhooked himself quickly then jumped out of it. He climbed up Duo`s gundam and opened the hatch. Duo was lying very still against the floor. He was still hooked up to the gundam. Heero unhooked him. He gently shook Duo.  
  
"Duo? Please...wake up. I`m sorry that I shot you. Please..."  
  
Duo coughed. He opened his eyes barely to a crack.  
  
"I hate...you."  
  
He passed out again. Heero felt as if his heart was breaking. He picked Duo up carefully. He held him close. Tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
`I don`t hate you though so I won`t let you down no matter how much you...hate me. Maybe you will forgive me. Maybe you won`t. I don`t care. I...`  
  
He could not even say it in his head. Feeling defeated, he carried the lifeless man out of the gundam.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo was hurt pretty badly so he was confined to bed for awhile. In the meantime, Relena had several trained instructers teach the other pilots how to fly the gundams. Heero did have his heart much set into learning. He usually chose to do his own thing. He actually flew better than the others. Being the only one that could fly with wings and jet power was an advantage since he could always go faster than the others....or so he thought.  
  
`Heero, don`t scare me like that!` Quatre exclaimed. Heero halfgrinned after he had narrowly missed knocking Sandorck Eva into a light pole.  
  
`Sorry, Quatre.`  
  
`...No problem!` Quatre said happily. Heero flew higher and higher. A flash of red suddenly crossed his path. He stopped just in time to have a very familiar looking gundam/eva in his path.  
  
`E...Epyon? Zechs?`  
  
`One out of two ain`t bad!`  
  
`Akima?! What are you doing flying Epyon? That`s Zechs` gundam!`  
  
`Awww! Don`t sweat it! My uncle wouldn`t do that to me!`  
  
Heero`s eyes nearly popped out of their skull.   
  
`Your uncle? How can Zechs be your uncle?! Relena is his only sister!`  
  
`I know that! Relena is my mother!`  
  
Heero stopped making Wing Zero Eva walk. He nearly fell down himself.  
  
`Relena?! Then why is she still flirting with me?`  
  
She laughed.  
  
`She isn`t flirting with you! She was trying to get you and Duo alone together so you two could talk things out! She knew that you had feelings for him! She finally gave up on you and met another man whom she loves dearly. I`m sorry that you thought so.`  
  
`...I guess that explains why she has not been hanging all over me.`  
  
`Sorry, Heero. Well...now you know. I am the proud new pilot of Epyon Eva!`  
  
`...Nice ot meet you.`  
  
She laughed again.  
  
`I like you, Heero! We will get along just fine! Why don`t you call it a day and go check up on Duo?`  
  
Heero lowered his head. His gundam did too.   
  
`He hates me.`  
  
`What? Where did you get a crazy idea like that?!`  
  
`He told me that he hated me....after I shot him and he hit the electrified forcefield.`  
  
`...Just go back, Heero. I`m sorry that I upset you about talking about that.`  
  
`You didn`t...`  
  
`I know people too well. Go on. It will take time but I just know that he`ll turn around! I`ll slap him if he doesn`t hear you out!`  
  
Heero laughed.  
  
`Thanks, Akima. I`ll be going now.`  
  
`Good for you!`  
  
Heero left without a word to the others.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero exited his gundam.   
  
"How`s the air out there?"  
  
"Just fine, Duo. Wish you could have been there." Heero said without turning around. When he did he caught Duo in a frown. He was leaning heavily on a railing.  
  
"I would have if you hadn`t of shot me."  
  
"You ran into the barrier. You would have done that anyways."  
  
Duo humphed. He winced. He edged closer.  
  
"I`ll be up there soon and we will see who is tougher."  
  
Heero shook his head angrily.  
  
"You just don`t get it, do you? I don`t want to be better than you. I never meant to hurt you here or four years ago. I only want to be...to be with you."  
  
He turned and ran down the hall without so much as a glance back. Tears were forming again. He ran until he got to his room then he slammed the door shut. He fell back to the floor. He curled up into a bll. He shook as dry sobs tried to heave out from his throat.  
  
"Why?" he asked aloud "Why do I have to feel for you like this? Why can`t you be somebody who doesn`t hate me! Damn you! Damn you for not forgiving me! Damn you for being the one I...`  
  
He slammed his fist into the bedpost.  
  
"I will do something to redemn myself to you, I swear it! I won`t give up on you! Not ever!"  
  
  
  
  
*Whoa! This one was a bit longer, wasn`t it? Well...that ends chapter four! On to chaprter 5!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Trials and Tribulations of the Heart

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: December 19, 2001(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, 4+3, 5+AP(implied), AP+5(obvious)  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi(a few chapters in)  
Disclaimer: Nope...don`t own `em!  
  
  
Chapter 5: Trials and Tribulations of the Heart  
  
Duo finally rehabilitated himself after a few days and was able to train in his gundam...of course...it was under the eyes of Heero. They were all getting very good at flying them.   
  
There was only one other incident besides Duo`s that involved Quatre. Trowa had been doing some very acrobatic maneuvers...more than he could have done in the past Heavyarms. He did not realize that he was nearing a site of landmines that they were supposed to avoid. Trowa was too caught up in the moment until Quatre pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately he had landed on a mine instead and ended up nearly blowing off his left arm. He was currently in the infirmary and frequently visited by Trowa.  
  
Heero was having problems of his own just trying to keep Duo from getting totally angry at him. He tried over and over to try and at least make him accept him as a friend but Duo refused him. He was beginning to give up.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Heero, can I talk to you?" Quatre asked. Heero was lying face down on the couch. He had been in that position for literally hours. Duo and Trowa had already decided to go out and train...but not together. Duo still "hated" all of them. Heero groaned.  
  
"About what?" came his muffled voice. Quatre sat down beside him. He put a hand on Heero`s shoulder. Heero flinched away.  
  
"I am sorry that Duo is not trying to forgive you. I am also sorry that he is not returning the affection that you have for him."  
  
Heero snorted. He turned to face the couch and away from Quatre.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Don`t say that, Heero. I know that you...you do...you know...right?"  
  
"I can`t even say it. YOU can`t even say it."  
  
"Gomen. I can say it so well to...that`s not the point. Please...let me try and help you. Tell me what I can do to help."  
  
"Get Duo to listen to me."  
  
"...He won`t listen to me."  
  
"...He won`t listen to anybody. He`s so scarred by what we did to him. I used to be cold and uncaring. When I saw him in that hospital room I change right there. I felt grief and ashamed at the same time. I realized that I was the main cause of his pain. He even admitted to me that he liked me back then. He sent that email to all of us but he was really hoping that it would be me like always but...I never gave that note a second thought. I deserve to be alone, Quatre so...will you leave me alone? I need to think."  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"I will always be around to talk."  
  
"...Thanks."  
  
Quatre grinned then left. Heero curled up into a ball.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero eventually got physically ill. Anyone could tell that he was not doing very well at all. He could barely stand without the support of somebody else. He was pale and very weak. His voice was hardly above a whisper even in a normal conversation. He still managed to train...though that did not stop him from nearly hurting himself everytime.  
  
Relena eyed Heero as the meeting she had called was nearly underway. He was trying to keep himself from going unconscious. He had his arms propped up on the table and his hands  
  
"Heero...are you okay? Maybe you should skip this meeting."  
  
He managed to shake his head.  
  
"No..." he said softly.   
  
"What are you doing to yourself?"  
  
Those violet eyes were glaring him down from his right. Heero`s head lolled around. He looked at Duo. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the man in front of him. Duo stared straight at him. His eyes were annoyed yet...almost concerned. Heero smiled at this. He got up and was overtaken by a wave of dizziness. He felt himself falling then he stopped right above the ground. He felt warmth underneath him. He was able to make out that heartshaped face above him. His face was unreadible.  
  
"Damn, Heero. You trying to kill yourself?"  
  
The others including Wufei looked at him from above. He felt like he was flying until he realized that Duo was picking him up. He leaned back, giving into the void. His head fell against Duo`s chest and his eyes closed. He was not sure but he was sure that he felt Duo`s arms tighten around him...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero was bedridden for an entire week. He was malnutritioned and very weak. Apparently he had not eaten for several days. He was going to be laid out for a few more days to make sure he could eat normally. The other pilots visited him every-so-often. They always came in pairs: Wufei and Akima, Quatre and Trowa, and Relena and Akuma, her husband. Heero was not sure if Duo ever visited him.  
  
Heero was tossing and turning in bed while saying something. A hand rested on his arm.  
  
"Geez. Calm down. I didn`t know that you had nightmares. That isn`t like you."  
  
He glanced over. Duo`s eyes were closed. He sat in the chair beside his bed. he opened his eyes. They were tired as if he had been awake all night. Heero reached up a hand and rubbed his own eyes.  
  
"What time...is it?"  
  
"4:55 AM."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Duo frowned.  
  
"You visited me when I was here. Why can`t a fellow pilot visit a person on his team?"  
  
"You...hate...me."  
  
Duo sighed. His voice was sounding pretty ragged too. He looked away for a moment then back at him. A slight smile was on his face. He stuck out his hand.  
  
"Well...I`ve been thinking. Maybe me and you can be comrades. We don`t have to be all buddy-buddy but...anybody that gets sick because of me...anyways...what do you say?"  
  
Heero winced and brought up a hand. Duo gripped it and shook it. He nodded then closed his eyes. He leaned back.  
  
"I`m just gonna go to sleep now, Heero. I`m really tired."  
  
Heero watched him fall asleep. He made sure that he did not see that he was crying tears of joy. He watched Duo sleep until he went to sleep as well.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero got better a few days later. He returned to work alongside Duo. Though they were not even friends, comrade was worth being that close to him without being pushed away. He was considerably nicer to him now...well...to a point. He still did not want to discuss anything that had to do with Heero having feelings for him. At the moment Heero was laying off of that.  
  
Wufei, after eating lunch, sat on Nataku Eva. The quiet he found out there was very relaxing and he often meditated on it`s shoulder. He heard light footsteps along the catwalk in front of him.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked aloud.  
  
"Oh! I didn`t know that you were listening!"  
  
It was that girl Akima.  
  
"What are you doing walking around right now? You were going to train, were you not?"  
  
He opened his eyes. The girl was wearing her usual flight outfit that was skintight. For a girl she was very goodlooking. He chuckled at the thought of ever falling for someone other than his Meiran. Akima put her arms up on the bar. She sighed.  
  
"Heero and Duo are out there training. I thought that I would leave them out there to depend on eachother for awhile and maybe they would get to talking more."  
  
Wufei closed his eyes again.  
  
"You are obsessed with getting them together, aren`t you?"  
  
"Heero is so different than how Duo had originally described him. He is not the cold person that was described to me. He seems to have grown the soul that Duo had once wanted him to have so long ago. I just...I just want him to be happy."  
  
"Who? Duo or Heero?"  
  
"Duo. You see...he`s been very quiet ever since Heero arrived or when he talks about him. He is lonely. He will not admit at being lonely though. Whenever Heero walks into a room I can feel Duo become happier but he keeps up that stubborn front. I will not talk to him about it though. It is not my place to meddle anymore so openly so I will try any other way without making it obvious."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"You may."  
  
"Why do you hold such little respect for women?"  
  
Wufei opened his eyes. He eyed her with a somewhat surprised expression.  
  
"What brought this up?"  
  
"Duo told me about all of you guys. He told me about how sweet Quatre was...which he still is. He told me about Trowa who talks a great deal more than how he was described. He told me that you had a great deal of pride and good sense of honor...but also that you believed all women are weak. Is that true?"  
  
Wufei nodded with a slight grin.  
  
"This is true."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Look at women...look at you! You all have no muscle mass and are always weepig about something. Men are stronger and can hold their feelings in...well except for Heero. You just are all so weak physically and mentally. Surely someone like you could see that."  
  
Akima looked down at her feet then back at him. When he opened his eyes he was met with extreme disapproval.  
  
"I was hoping that Duo was wrong about you or that you have changed. Why have you been so cooperative with me during training exercises if you think me weak?"  
  
Wufei sighed. He was not going to get back to meditating anytime soon. He got up and stretched. He brushed back his hair and put it up into his slicked back ponytail. He jumped down from Nataku Eva to land beside Akima. He looked at her.  
  
"You are a bodyguard to Relena. I have respect for women in politics. That is where all women should be. They should be at home or in politics and away from the war itself."  
  
Akima turned away from him.  
  
"That is too bad since I hold such respect for you. I thought that you were different when you were working with me so much during training. I thought that we could be partners when the real war begins."  
  
"Impossible. I may work with you now but, to tell you the truth, you are the only one left. Trowa and Quatre are together and Duo and Heero are becoming partners obviously. I would rather have someone who is a match with me but you will have to do."  
  
"...Then you will always be alone, Wufei. I too must be alone now. When you train do not work or speak with me unless the time is needed. I no longer hold the same respect for you. It really saddens me that a man such as yourself still holds such false feelings. I will see you during training. Goodbye."  
  
She walked off without so much as a backwards glance. Wufei found himself alone once again. He stared at her disappearing figure then turned back into the eyes of Nataku Eva. Suddenly a thought entered his head.  
  
"How us she daughter of Relena? She is easily 17 or 18?" he asked aloud.  
  
"She is adopted, Wufei."  
  
He turned to find Relena walking into the room. Wufei sat down on Nataku`s shoulder once again.  
  
"That would explain alot."  
  
"After I married Akuma we decided to adopt a child. We did not want to raise young child during the war and we needed one that would understand so we found Akima. Actually...her real name is Ellyain but she liked Akuma`s name so much that she changed it to match his. She is a very sweet yet determined girl. She is spirited yet...she holds a sadness that startles me. She hates for people to be treated any less than equal. We believe it has somethig to do with a past she will not discuss. I feel that she may have been abused. She seems to enjoy Duo`s company. I think that she finds something in common with him...and that scares me."  
  
"Hmmm. Interesting. Quite."  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"...And she seems to be quite taken with you. Farewell, Wufei."  
  
Wufei`s eyes shot open. He found that Relena was gone. He looked around the room as if people were listening in on the conversation.  
  
`How could that girl...who cares. She left. It matters not to me.`  
  
He began to meditate once again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena was preparing to speak to her cabinet. Duo was leaning against the wall next to her desk on her left and Akima was currently not there. She had calle in sick, so Relena said. Heero was filling in for her. He approached Duo.  
  
"So how does this thing go? Where do we stand?"  
  
"We stand a bit behind her so when she leaves we follow."  
  
"You will show me right."  
  
"Right."  
  
Heero nodded then went back to silence.  
  
"Hey, Heero?"  
  
Heero looked at Duo.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I...don`t be nervous. This is easy."  
  
"I won`t be."  
  
Relena stood.  
  
"It is time. Come on, guys. Let`s go."  
  
She began her walk down the hallway followed by Heero and Duo. Duo pointed out things to Heero that he was required to do and things that were not supposed to be done. Heero listened intently. They walked into the room where many reporters were waiting. The pictures were being taken. Heero was a bit startled by the cameras. He felt Duo put a hand on his shoulder. He faced Duo. His braided comrade smiled.  
  
"Don`t worry. They don`t pay any attention to us."  
  
Heero nodded. He stood close to Duo. He still did not like a bunch of people and especially with cameras. Relena began her speech.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I am pleased that you could all come out on such short notice. I have very important news. First of all you all know that I declared peace not too long ago. Unfortunately I am forced to break that promise and treaty now."  
  
The room erupted with protest and exclamations of rising anger. Duo put his hand on his gun. Heero followed by example and did the same thing.   
  
"Please calm down. I have already begun plans for a defense system a long time ago. Perhaps everyone was right. Maybe war cannot be avoided. Fortunately I have a group of ex-gundam pilots who are training as we speak."  
  
"More gundam?! Why would we want heartless souls like that to defend us?!" a man yelled from the back row. Relena turned to Heero and Duo. She nodded to Duo. He nodded back then stepped up to the podium. Heero followed by instinct. Duo did not protest. He cleared his throat and the room quieted down.  
  
"I am one of Relena Peacecroft`s bodyguards, Duo Maxwell, and this is a temporary named Heero Yuy. We are also two of the pilots who are going to help defend the country."  
  
Whispers filled the room. Duo held up a hand. The room silenced once again.  
  
"We are not the threat that you all think we are. We too wanted peace but we also realized that such a thing is not possible. War will always exist as long as humans live. We will do our best to keep the enemy at bay with as little violence as possible. Relena, I pass the floor back to you."  
  
He stepped away and Relena went back up. Heero eyed Duo with amazement. Never had such words of wisdom come from a man who used to be so loud and obnoxious. Duo grinned when he noticed.  
  
"Didn`t think I could do it? Things change."  
  
"...I know."  
  
Relena finished off her speech.  
  
"That is all."  
  
Commotion filled the room as they left. Duo patted Heero on the back.  
  
"Good job, Heero. You didn`t freak out."  
  
Heero slightly turned a deeper shade of red. He looked down at his feet.  
  
"Uh...thanks."  
  
Duo turned to Relena. He halfsmiled.  
  
"Great speech, Relena."  
  
"I don`t know. Yours was very well done. I had no idea that you had such good speech skills. Did you write that one yourself?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Keep that up and you will be writing speeches for me."  
  
Duo laughed and Heero perked up. He had not heard Duo laugh in a long time. Not genuinely happy anyways like he was now. He frowned suddenly when he remembered what Duo had said to him while lying in pain.  
  
`I hate...you.`  
  
He felt full of grief once again.   
  
"Heero? Are you okay? You look pale." Relena said with concern in her voice.  
  
"No I...maybe I do feel sick. I`m gonna go lie down."  
  
"Okay. Feel better." she said. She turned and left. Duo tilted his head.  
  
"What`s wrong?"  
  
"Duo...did you really mean what you said...when you said that you hated me?"  
  
Duo scratched the back of his head. He turned away. His shoulders rose once then fell quickly as he let out a deep breath.  
  
"Did you mean to leave me behind without so much as at least trying to find a little bit of information on me?"  
  
"...If I could take that back I would. I cannot take it back but you must believe me when I say that I am ashamed for having done this to a friend. I wanted for so long to change that moment. I wanted to keep that email. I wanted to read it and care but that didn`t really happen. I am living with guilt eating away at my soul, Duo. All I want is your forgiveness even without any returned feelings."  
  
Duo was silent. He did not turn to face him as he began to walk off.  
  
"Get some sleep, Heero." he said "We are being given missions tommorow. You will want to be fully able to pay attention."  
  
Heero began to leave when Duo spoke up.  
  
"When you show me something worth believing that you care for me, Heero, I will forgive you fully."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"They are different. They will have their own separate ways. Goodnight, Heero."  
  
"Goodnight...Duo."  
  
They parted ways right there.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei sat on the bridge between Nataku Eva and the walkway as usual. He heard the door open and somebody walk in. He did not turn around.   
  
"Why are you up so late?"  
  
It was Duo. Wufei twisted his body around to face him. He looked at the braided pilot thoughtfully.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing."  
  
"I had to get Heero to sleep so I told him I was going to sleep."  
  
"...Pretty sneaky."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Duo crossed the room. He stood beside Wufei and put his arms on the railing. He sighed as he gazed at Nataku Eva and the stars in the window a bit behind it.  
  
"How are you doing with Nataku?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Relena is placing us in partnerships for the first part of the mission. The second half will involve us being alone. Heero and myself, Trowa and Quatre, and you and Akima. Don`t worry. You won`t be partners but for a day."  
  
Wufei nodded. He glanced up at Duo.  
  
"Heero is trying really hard to get you to forgive him. Have you?"  
  
"Not entirely."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"You were not being tortured like I was in that prison. You wouldn`t understand."  
  
"Maybe not but people should be forgiven. It is unhonorable to make him suffer like that...especially when he holds such affection for you."  
  
"Oh! Like the way you treat Akima?"  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"She likes you. You know that but you cannot break your belief that girls are inferior and that you do not want to betray Meiran. Which is it, Wufei? Either one would still make you dishonorable as well."  
  
Wufei growled.  
  
"At least I still have pride!"  
  
"What pride? You think that thinking someone that looks physically weak is prideful? Listen, Wufei, maybe you are as lonely as..."  
  
Duo froze. He went silent for nearly five minutes. He looked at the stars. Wufei waited. He got impatient.  
  
"...as me." he finished. Wufei was surprised that Duo was actually admitting this to him. He knew that Duo was hiding something and he suspected this but he never expected him to come out and tell him. He put up a hand and placed it on Duo`s leg(the closest to his hand he could get). Duo looked down at him. His eyes were quivering.  
  
"Why are you not telling me this? Why don`t you tell Heero this?"  
  
That scarred lip curved down. He turned away from Wufei.  
  
"After all of those things that I said to him...no way. I was acting like..."  
  
"Heero used to. He used to be very cold towards us. You were just being verbal about it. I hate to say this but you did show him what he did to you...how we were to you. I...I`m sorry. I know that you hated the way I called you Maxwell all of the time and always telling you to leave me alone. You probably hid behind that mask of happiness with pain we should have noticed if we were real friends."  
  
Duo nodded. He smiled.  
  
"I forgive you. I`m sorry that I annoyed you."  
  
"I also forgive you. So...friends?"  
  
Wufei stuck out his hand. Duo stared at it as if it would bite him then he reached out and shook it. The Chinese pilot stood up. They both began to laugh. They embraced then laughed even harder. When they composed themselves Duo grinned even wider.  
  
"If anyone had told me that me and you would be good friends four years ago I would have been offended or laugh them out of the room."  
  
Wufei chuckled.  
  
"So what do you say? Wanna go have a drink with me? I`m not really very tired."  
  
Wufei thought for a moment. He pulled on his jacket from the rail and smoothed out some wrinkles in his flight clothing.   
  
"You have inspired me to go talk with that girl. Even if I do not feel the same way I will apologize. Farewell, Duo. I will take you up on that offer later."  
  
"See ya, Wufei."  
  
Wufei was nearing the door when he paused.  
  
"Talk to Heero. He is hurting pretty badly even if he does not show it."  
  
"...You got it."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei looked all over the mansion only to discover that Akima was nowhere to be found. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned quickly. Trowa and Quatre were standing there. They appeared a little embarassed. Wufei crossed his arms.  
  
"Were you two following me or were you listening to my conversation a minute ago?"  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre and Quatre looked at Trowa. They shrugged at the same time. They turned red.  
  
"Uh...both." Trowa mumbled. Wufei sighed.  
  
"We were quite impressed really!" Quatre exclaimed "You really got to Duo! I think that you did something really good there! You may have even made it possible for Duo to fully forgive Heero!"  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"No really! You made him confess that he was lonely when he was being so cold and hiding it! That was very impressive!"  
  
Quatre kept on telling Wufei how great he was. He listened every once in a while until he saw her. Akima was still wearing her flight outfit as well. She glanced at him once then continued to walk. Wufei let out his breath. He only now realized that he was holding it in. He put a finger over his lips and Quatre shut up. He waited until she circled the corner then put a hand up again.  
  
"I have someone I need to talk to. Gomen for interrrupting."  
  
He ran after her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey! Hey!" Wufei called after Akima. She never even turned around.  
  
"Akima!"  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Wufei, what do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to...apologize...for believing that all women are inferior. I should not hold such views when there are so many women who are as strong as any man such as yourself."  
  
She turned around. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Is this some trick to get me to stop giving you the silent treatment?"  
  
"No. I would not be so dishonorable as to play tricks."  
  
She smiled and her light brown eyes flashed.  
  
"I know. Wufei?"  
  
He waited.  
  
"Would you do me the honor of walking me to my room?"  
  
She stuck out her right arm. He took the invitation. He put his arm in hers.  
  
"I would be honored."  
  
She giggled. He was about to question the laugh but she began walking once more. They were quiet until she stopped in front of her door.  
  
"This is me."  
  
Silence. She turned the knob to walk in.  
  
"Akima. That is a very strange name for a woman who..."  
  
"...is American, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My mother was Japanese and my father was American. I guess that I just picked up more of his genes. Goodnight, Wufei. I look forward to working with you."  
  
She went inside and shut the door. Wufei left. He turned once to face the door.  
  
"Me too."  
  
He turned the corner and was about to enter his own room when an alarm went off. Trowa and Quatre came tearing around the corner while pulling on their jackets. They clipped on communication devices for when they communicate with people on the ground and not in gundam evas. Wufei stopped them.  
  
"What`s going on?!"  
  
"The enemy is attacking! We are in code red!" Trowa exclaimed. He dragged Quatre along with him and they disappeared. Akima came around the corner. Wufei ran along with her.  
  
"Looks like we will be working together sooner than we planned!" she said aloud.  
  
"Looks like it!" he answered.  
  
`If we even live.`  
  
  
  
  
*There ends chapter 5! :) 


	6. Death of a Pilot?

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: December 22, 2001(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, AP+5, 5+AP(definitely hinted at), 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi(well...maybe....no it WILL HAPPEN!!!HAHAHA!!!), non-yaoi  
Disclaimer: GW and Evangelion...well...perhaps....NO I DON`T OWN THEM!!!  
  
  
Chapter 6: Death of a Pilot?   
  
Heero came a bit later to the conference room. Relena was in the middle of a sentence. Duo slapped his forehead and pointed to a clock. Heero gave him the death glare then sat down.  
  
"As I was saying...the enemy, whom we have not yet identified, are attacking civilian areas. There are no ransoms. They are attacking without just cause. I apologize for getting you up but you all are the quickest and most effective we have. You are to stop them without killing them unless something goes wrong and that is what you must do. You have your partners who you must remain in contact with. Dismissed. You have coordinates in your gundams."  
  
They saluted then left.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero was the first to get Wing Zero Eva up and moving. Not far behind was Deathscythe Hell Eva. Duo`s gundam appeared beside Heero`s.  
  
`So what should we do?` Duo asked Heero.  
  
`Do you have an idea?`  
  
`Don`t you?`  
  
`You want to hear it? I`m only your comrade.`  
  
He sounded angry. Duo was surprised since Heero had been fine not but a few minutes ago.   
  
`What`s wrong now? What did I do?`  
  
`I cannot stand being only your comrade.`  
  
`You`re upgraded to friend! We need to work on this mission!`  
  
Epyon Eva and Nataku Eva zoomed past them on each side.  
  
`Friend will not cut it anymore! I can`t...I can`t handle being only a friend when I would have to hang out with you and never get to...I just can`t, Duo!`  
  
`So what now, huh? You`re giving me an ultimatum? Either I`m your lover or we cannot be friends? Is that it?`  
  
`...Yeah.`  
  
Silence followed.  
  
`...If you had any feelings at all you wouldn`t give me something so cruel. That is a really dirty way of hurting me.`  
  
`Hurting you? How does it hurt you?`  
  
`I enjoy having you around! You`re the best friend that I`ve ever had!`  
  
`Duo...`  
  
Deathscythe Eva rocketed away. Wing Zero Eva went into action.   
  
`Duo, we have not discussed what we are going to do!`  
  
No response.  
  
`DUO!`  
  
No answer as the two flew on towards their target.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
`Wufei, I will attack from the west.` Akima`s voice stated.   
  
`Affirmative.` answered Wufei.  
  
`Wufei?`  
  
`Hmm?`  
  
`I was wondering if you would possibly...have dinner or something with me sometime?`  
  
`What?...Like a date?`  
  
`Yeah...so...?`  
  
`I do not think that would be a good idea. You are pretty much the princess of the world and I am a gundam pilot. We do not fit together. It would not be possible. People would talk.`  
  
A sound of something that sounded like a sigh of pain or a cry entered Wufei`s head. Before he could say anything a blast came from out of nowhere and hit Epyon Eva right in the abdomen. A scream filled his head then a growl.  
  
`That bastard! I`ll get him for that!`  
  
Epyon Eva pulled out a light sword and flew in the direction of the fire. Blood formed where it had taken the hit. Wufei found that he was extremely enraged and maybe even fearful.  
  
`Are you okay?!` he yelled in her mind.  
  
`I can make it!` she responded. He did not really believe her but he could not stop her. He could only help by attacking along with her. Suddenly a barrage of fire was raining down upon them. They avoided a majority of it but soon it became apparent that they could not do this alone.   
  
`Guys? Can anybody hear me?!` Wufei called, opening his link to everyone.  
  
`Wufei?`  
  
It was Duo.  
  
`Are you and Heero in the area?`  
  
`Yeah. We were going to go after a different set of suits but they have backed down. Do you need help?`  
  
`We were ambushed!`  
  
`We`re coming. Hang tight.`  
  
`We will do our best.`  
  
Wufei manuevered Nataku Eva to face Eypon Eva. He made the gundam pull out his gun.  
  
`Let`s do it!` he exclaimed to Akima. The other gundam nodded.  
  
`Right!`  
  
Their attacks were well-planned and accurately placed. Every enemy was taken down with no casualities as far as they could tell. Soon Wing Zero Eva and Deathscythe Hell Eva arrived. Deathscythe Hell Eva pulled out his scythe. The gundam roared. He sliced down the middle of the suits only to be barraged by several others. Wing Zero Eva took on the rest. Epyon Eva pulled out it`s gun and fired on a suit then another and then another.   
  
`Quatre! Trowa!`  
  
`Yes, Wufei?`  
  
`Are you busy?`  
  
`We were under attack but we secured the area. I am guessing that you need help.` Quatre said.  
  
`As usual you are correct.`  
  
`On our way!`  
  
Wufei turned his attention to a group of three suits coming from behind a commercial garage. They were about to fire on Epyon Eva. His eyes narrowed. He let out a feral yell which made his gundam do the same. He jumped at the suits and took them all down with hand-to-hand combat.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo growled inwardly.  
  
`That stupid baka!`  
  
`I heard that!`  
  
`...Opps.` he mumbled `I must have forgot to block that.`  
  
He sounded awfully sarcastic.  
  
`You are the stupid one!`  
  
`Oh! That`s really mature of you!`  
  
Deathscythe Hell Eva slashed through another set of suits. He flew at another. Wing Zero Eva was fighting nearby to keep off a pair that would just not be taken down easily.  
  
`You don`t even accept being friends! You would rather never see me again if I do not be with you in the way that you want! How selfish!`  
  
Heavyarms Eva shot down a few of the suits on Wing Zero Eva so it could fight off the rest.  
  
`Thanks, Trowa!`  
  
`Don`t mention it!`  
  
`I`m not selfish!`  
  
`You are! You would hurt me for...`  
  
`You already told me that!`  
  
`Why can`t you accept just being friends? What could possibly make it hard to be friends?`  
  
Deathscythe Hell Eva paused for a moment on to be shot in the arm. He screamed then flew at the suit responsible without using his scythe. He rolled on the ground with it then punched through the "gut" of it. He got up and faced Wing Zero Eva.  
  
`Well, Heero?`  
  
Heero felt lost. He could not say it. It would go against everything that he stood for...but if he did not do it then he would lose Duo forever. He took a deep breath.  
  
`...I love you, Duo! I love you!`  
  
Deathscythe Hell Eva did not move.  
  
`...You`re...serious. You really mean it?`  
  
His voice was filled with an unreadable emotion. A suit that looked different from all of the others threw a metal device that landed on Deathscythe Hell Eva`s back. It dug into it`s metal covering. Duo cried out in anguish. Electricity lit up the gundam. It writhed about, roaring and breaking anything in it`s way then collapsed. Wing Zero Eva roared in anger.  
  
`DUUUUUOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!` came into everybody`s minds.  
  
`I hope you do not mind but I am going to borrow your friend for awhile.`  
  
The voice was unmistakeable and terrifying at the same time.  
  
`T..Trieze?!`  
  
Gasps filled everyone`s heads. The stranger laughed.  
  
`Indeed! I cannot fool a gundam pilot!`  
  
Heero examined the other gundam. No wonder he recognized it. It was Tailgeese. Tailgeese pointed to Deathscythe Hell Eva and several suits picked it up. Wing Zero Eva pointed a gun straight at Tailgeese.  
  
`Duo stays.`  
  
`I know very well that you can feel the pain of your gundam. I could kill him right now by sending enough volts into him. Would you want that?`  
  
Wing Zero Eva lowered the gun. It spread it`s wings menacingly then dropped them in defeat.  
  
`What do you want him for?`  
  
`Not him. Only to see how this gundam of yours works. I will not hurt the pilot...much.`  
  
Heero had to resist trying to kill him. He looked on with shaking eyes. Tailgeese flew off followed by the group carrying Deathscythe Hell Eva. No one moved. No one knew what to say or do to help the situation. Epyon Eva fell to one knee. The blood was coming a bit faster now.  
  
`Akima...` Wufei thought while blocking his thoughts.  
  
`Heero, come on. Let`s go back. We can figure something out.` Quatre said calmly. Wing Zero stood there for a moment then it flew towards the mansion. The others followed. Epyon Eva faltered a bit. Nataku Eva was not too far ahead.  
  
`Can you make it?`  
  
`...Probably.`  
  
`You sure?`  
  
`Hopefully.`  
  
She did make it back with only one time when Nataku Eva caught Epyon Eva.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero leapt down from Wing Zero Eva. His fists were shaking and his eyes glazed over. Quatre and Trowa met halfway then came up beside him. Wufei waited patiently outside of Epyon Eva until Akima jumped down. She did not look too good. She was bleeding pretty badly. She put a hand up.  
  
"It`s okay, Wufei. I`ll make it to the infirmiry without any help. I can do it."  
  
He did not object but he did follow. He watched and waited for her to fall. He did not have to wait long. She collapsed when she came to the hallway. He caught her. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. She murmered something but he could not make it out. He checked her over for any more wounds that he had not noticed before. Other than the obvious she was not hurt anywhere else. He placed her down in a bed. Her eyes opened to cracks. She only smiled then she faced away from him.  
  
"...I apologize for hurting you once more. It..."  
  
"...I know. It wouldn`t work. How could it? After all...love comes second after politics."  
  
That hit a nerve in Wufei that he did not know that he had. He cursed at himself inwardly for not trying to put his words more simply. A doctor came in.  
  
"I must look over the patient. You can wait outside if you like."  
  
"...No. I must go. I have a mission status to turn in."  
  
The doctor nodded. As Wufei got up to leave he felt her hand grasp his. He felt something in the palm of her hand. She let go. He looked into his hand. It was Duo`s cross. He snapped his head up.  
  
"How did you get this?"  
  
"I borrowed it from him. He said that he had memories in them that hurt him but that they also reminded him of the people who used to care for him. He said that he was given a guardian angel. He said that I could wear it until I found my own guardin angel."  
  
"...Did you find one?"  
  
"I believe that I did. The thing is...I have grown to love this angel yet he does not seem to hold the same feelings of affection. I feel so alone now. Will you give it to Heero? He needs hope now."  
  
It was all Wufei could do to keep from losing it. He knew what she spoke of. He knew that she was hurting. He knew that her heart would need mending. Unfortunately he could fix none of this. There was no time. He bowed slightly.  
  
"I will deliver this immediately. I promise that I will visit you later."  
  
"...Don`t bother. You have work to do."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I will be fine. Go on. Heero needs that as soon as possible."  
  
He slowly nodded. He felt strange.  
  
`What did this woman do to change me so? I would not normally feel such grief. Perhaps...`  
  
He looked at her. His eyes softened then went back to usual indifference. He left.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero sat on the balcony in Duo`s room. Wufei quietly approached him.  
  
"Heero, Akima asked me to give this to you."  
  
He turned. His eyes were dark and puffy. His mouth was drawn into a frown. He opened his hand. Wufei placed the cross in his hand. He nearly dropped it when he say what it was. He looked at Wufei.  
  
"...How is Akima? She took a pretty nasty hit."  
  
"She will be alright. Knowing Relena she will probably tell her to stay home...but she will not. Her courage is admirable."  
  
"She obviously has had an effect on you."  
  
Wufei felt the red seep into his cheeks. It was dark in the room so he hoped that Heero could not tell.  
  
"What effect would that be?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Don`t hide it."  
  
"...Let`s say that I did...you know...even though I don`t. Why would it make a difference if she knew? What good would it do? You told Duo and he does not react the way you desire."  
  
Heero cringed when he mentioned Duo. Wufei scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"It`s okay."  
  
"You have made a career of always being okay."  
  
"As you have made a career of being very stubborn and not listening to something as simple as confessing something to someone."  
  
Wufei crossed his arms.  
  
"I do not have feelings for that girl!"  
  
"Don`t make the same mistake I did. I waited too long to tell Duo now..."  
  
"He is not dead, Heero. He is alive. He has the stamina and the will."  
  
"..."  
  
"Anyways...I need to rest. I am absolutely dead tired."  
  
Heero waved without a word. He put the cross around his neck. Wufei walked down the hall. He nearly fell down from fatigue.  
  
`Those new gundam evas really take it out of you.`  
  
He went to his room, forgetting that a certain brown haired girl was waiting for him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre gazed at the stars. He let out a sigh.  
  
`So beautiful.`  
  
"Quatre, I should have known that I would find you here."  
  
Quatre grinned as he recognized the voice of the Heavyarms Eva pilot. Trowa came up beside him. He wore a green turtleneck similar to the one he had worn a few years ago. He followed Quatre`s gaze up to the stars.  
  
"It is hard to believe that such beauty looks down on all of this unfortunate events of late this decade."  
  
"I agree. I wish that we could all be up there still...like it was four years and a couple of days ago. We would be in our regular gundams and we would all be friends. The enemies would be routine and we would not have so many worries."  
  
"Times change. People change. That is what fate is."  
  
"Sometimes I wish that things would not change though. Why do people change for the worse? Why can`t people change for the better...like you?"  
  
"And you." Trowa replied. Quatre blushed. He moved a bit closer.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why can`t people be like us?"  
  
"Good question. You are asking of Heero and Duo, right?"  
  
"And Wufei and Akima."  
  
"In Duo`s case his feelings of rejection and betrayal from long ago still plague him even though he tries to put on a happy front. He is trying but he still cannot get past it. Now. of late, I am not sure what Duo thinks. Heero told him how he felt. We all heard him since he did not block it. Hopefully Duo will be freed from his sorrowful prison. It is like you said. I wonder myself at why we came to be so easily without changing that much."  
  
Quatre nodded. He was getting a bit happier now from his current remorse.  
  
"Let`s see...Wufei and Akima are almost more difficult to place than Heero and Duo. Akima most certainly loves Wufei. I am sure that you have noticed how he treats women as inferior?"  
  
"Yes. It is terrible."  
  
"Well...he apologized, remember?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"He is trying to be more understanding of a woman`s feelings...but..."  
  
"...It isn`t working out very well."  
  
"Correct. She feels worse...almost like Heero when rejected by Duo. I have a feeling that we are up for either some good times or nearly impossible mendings of a couple of broken hearts."  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"After this is all over, what will become of us? Will we fade into nothingness?"  
  
"If we do then I don`t care as long as I`m with you."  
  
Quatre blushed even deeper than before. Trowa put his arm around the blond pilot and they continued to watch the stars.  
  
  
*Doesn`t this scene want to make you skip through fields of daisies? I knew that it would:)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Relena called a conference in the morning. She had everyone sit down. Heero came in last as usual. He stood off by himself and went into his own little world. Wufei noticed that Relena was looking at him with worry. He had a weird feeling in his gut. She cleared her throat.  
  
"I am truly sorry of what occured the other day. We did not realize that Trieze was still alive and that he was going after one of our gundam evas. We are currently searching for any sign of something that resembles a base that they may have on earth, in the ocean and in space. We will do anything we can."  
  
She paused and faced Heero for a moment. He stared forward as if in a trance. She turned back to the group. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Another one of our pilots is missing."  
  
The group looked around. Everyone was there except for Akima who was supposedly in the infirmiry. Wufei had a feeling that she was not. Relena looked at Wufei.  
  
"She left a message: `I am going to go get Heero`s guardian angel so he can be happy even if I am not.` By the circumstances at hand she appears to be referring to Duo."  
  
They all looked at eachother. Relena closed her eyes.  
  
"You are all dismissed until further notice."  
  
They bowed.   
  
"Wufei, can I talk to you for a moment?" Relena asked. She looked more upset. Wufei sat down again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Akima wrote you a note too. She put it at the bottom of the letter in the PS."  
  
"...What does it say?"  
  
"It says...it says...`You promised`. What did you promise her?"  
  
Wufei thought for a moment.  
  
`What di I promise? I took her into the infirmiry...I talked to her then...baka me! I told her that I would visit her! How could I be so...`  
  
He put a hand to his forehead in salute.  
  
"With your permission I would like to be given full responsibility for finding your daughter and Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Permission granted. Tell no one of this. I fear that Heero may come along and he is too emotionally unstable to be of much help."  
  
"Ma`am."  
  
"Oh...and Wufei?"  
  
The Chinese pilot stopped and turned to face her with his hand already turning the knob. He blinked.  
  
"You should not fear power or the responsibility it brings. No matter waht, you are in control of your life and nobody can take that away. Love is not second to politics. Love comes before it. Status has nothing to do with it. Remember that."  
  
He left. Relena sat down wearily.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei hurried by Trowa and Quatre. They watched him run around the corner. He went to his room. He grabbed a duffle bag and began to pack. He put whatever clothing or necessity items he thought necessary. He threw on his jacket. He sat down on his bed to put on his boots.  
  
"Wufei, where are you going?" asked a surprised Arabian.  
  
"A top secret mission that only Relena and myself have jurisdiction over."  
  
"You are going after her, aren`t you?"  
  
"...Both of them. This is not only for her."  
  
"I see. Well...good luck. I promise that I will not tell anyone."  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do not ever promise me again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Promises are so easy and heartless to break. Do me this favor."  
  
"Okay, Wufei. You hav my word as a gundam pilot then that can just as easily be broken."  
  
"Thank you. Take care of Heero while I am gone."  
  
"Come back intact."  
  
"Can`t promise that. Farewell."  
  
Wufei left his room and continued on to his gundam. He passed up Heero along the way. He eyed the bag and was instantly drawn to it. He walked alongside Wufei.  
  
"Alot of packing for a simple training exercise."  
  
"Be prepared."  
  
"Relena gave you a mission, didn`t she? Is it to find and rescue Duo?"  
  
"...I am not at liberty to say."  
  
Heero got in front of him. Wufei growled with frustration.  
  
"Back off! I have business to attend to!"  
  
"So it isn`t training, is it? Come on. We have been friends for several years now. Please...be the friend that I never was and tell me what you are doing. Two gundams are better than one."  
  
The Chinese pilot finally gave in. He briefed Heero on the mission which was plain and simple: Get Duo and Akima back without taking any chances. It was a simple operation that contained many areas with which could go wrong. Heero remained silent for a couple of minutes.  
  
"I am coming too."  
  
"Heero, don`t..."  
  
"Maybe if I rescue him this time he will be more trusting of me and fully forgive me. I can`t give up because I need him. I needed him a long time ago when I was too stubborn to tell. It was my fault. All my fault. If you say no I will follow anyways."  
  
Wufei shook his head.  
  
"No. I cannot allow it...but I also cannot stop you. Here is my deal: You rescue Duo and I will rescue Akima. Deal? We can tell Relena that you got there first."  
  
Heero immediately shook hands with him.  
  
"Good luck." he said.  
  
"You too." Wufei replied. He left quickly. Heero went in the opposite direction. He put his hand over his shirt where the cross lay on his skin.  
  
`I`m coming this time, Duo. I will not lose you again.`  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Violet eyes cracked open halfway and surveyed the void of blackness around them. A curse came from the scarred lips.  
  
`Damn it! I`m captured once again! Ironic and very annoying! Maybe the guys were right! I always got them in trouble! No wonder nobody came to help me! I am useless...and alone once again. How could I have been so stupid as to have ignored Heero`s advances?! He even told me that...he loved...no...loves me. Do I still feel the same way or have things actually changed. *sigh* Maybe i should sleep on it.`  
  
The door to his cell opened. A tall shadowed figure stepped into view. Duo`s eyes widened as he recognized the man.  
  
"Trieze? Trieze Kushrinada?"  
  
"Bingo." he siad as he swung his arm around and knocked him against the wall. He fell unconscious. Blood began to slowly trickle from his head and he became still as death.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The morning on earth was just beginning. Heero sat in Wing Zero Eva as they floated in space. The wings were wrapped around the body. It was currently in rest mode as he was. Nataku Eva floated nearby. It`s eyes suddenly lit up.   
  
`Heero, you see anything interesting today? Anything I should know about?`  
  
`No. What about you? Anything?`  
  
`Unfortunately not. This is harder than I thought. I hoped that we would at least find an enemy or two that would be attacking us by now.`  
  
`It is strange. There should be people all over us unless we are not even close to their base.`  
  
`That is a definite probability.`  
  
A flash ran through Wufei`s mind. It startled him until he recognized that person`s wavelength.  
  
`...Akima?`  
  
He could not see Epyon Eva anywhere. Heavy breathing then a faint whisper.  
  
`Huh?`  
  
`I heard that the pilot of Deathscythe Hell Eva was...executed this morning.`  
  
  
*Is Duo really dead?!? You will have to wait and see....:) 


	7. Coping with Losses

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: December 23, 2001(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, AP+5, 5+AP(definitely hinted at), 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi and non-yaoi  
Disclaimer: Not mine...  
  
  
Chapter 7: Coping with Losses  
  
Akima never gave away her position. She refused to. Wufei tried for hours to get her to return but she was unable to be broken. Heero was in a state that could easily become a problem so Wufei wanted to take him home. He looked out into the stars.  
  
`Akima...are you still there?`  
  
`Yes.`  
  
`Will you wait for me?`  
  
`I cannot promise that.`  
  
`Do me this one favor...just this once. We need to talk.`  
  
`We have already said everything we needed to say. There is no more but since my mother trusts you then I will have to trust you like I once did one more time.`  
  
`I will return.`  
  
He guided Wing Zero Eva on a course to earth. Akima came out from behind a piece of rock that had broken off of a meteorite passing over earth. Her brown eyes watered up. She began to sob.  
  
`I`m sorry but I will not wait for you. Your voice in my head hurts too much to listen to. I will leave now. Maybe I can find out the truth about what happened to Duo. He was a dear friend to me for the four years we spoke. I owe it to him to find out every detail. Goodbye, my Wufei.`  
  
She rocketed away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So my daughter is alive? Did you see her?" Relena asked hopefully. Wufei nodded.  
  
"She spoke inside my head but I do not know where she was. I asked her to wait for me and I intend to speak with her. May I go now?"  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
He left. Heero sat in the corner. He was silent and unmoving. He was holding the cross between his hands with an iron grip. Relena approached him softly. She placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it, Heero?"  
  
"No. I just want to be left alone."  
  
"You always want to be alone. Please...just open up to me."  
  
Heero reluctantly agreed. He looked at the wall mindlessly. He rubbed the cross.  
  
"I failed him again. I failed him like last time except now...he is dead because I was not fast enough or clever enough to locate their hideout. I am not the soldier I once was."  
  
"That is good though. Not being cold is what Duo wanted in the first place. Damn it! I want him here so bad and now he`s gone!"  
  
He punched a hole into the wall. Blood trickled from his fist. He did not react with anything that gave off pain. Relena walked over to her desk and opened a drawer. She pulled out a first aid kit. She came back over to him.  
  
"Stick out your hand."  
  
Heero complied. He was silent as she wrapped his hand.  
  
"...I am prepared to relieve you of command of Wing Zero Eva if you cannot handle this anymore. I will understand."  
  
"I will think about it."  
  
"Whatever you choose I will always support you. I will not turn my back on you."  
  
"I know, Relena."  
  
She smiled. He smiled back then frowned. His eyes went to anguish. He turned and began to sob into Relena`s chest. She put her arms around him.  
  
"I miss him. How am I going to live without him?"  
  
"...Somehow, Heero, you must."  
  
"I don`t know how."  
  
Relena helped him up.   
  
"I will take you to your room now."  
  
"No. Take me to Duo`s."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I need to say goodbye to him."  
  
"...Okay."  
  
The walk down the hallway was silent. Relena felt helpless. She could feel the sorrow and guilt in Heero`s heart yet she could do nothing to fix it. Once she would have demanded that he get over Duo but not now. She had learned to let go and move on. She learned that it was not her place to demand such things of people. They were supposed to work it out on their own unless they asked or really needed the help. She stopped in front of the door. She let go of him.  
  
"I will see you tommorow. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Relena, and thank you."  
  
She nodded and smiled. She continued down the hallway. Heero crossed the threshhold into Duo`s room. the braided pilot`s scent filled his nostrils. he fell to the ground and broke into fits of heavy sobs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei came to the original coordinates where he heard Akima the first time. He searched with his voice for her but she was nowhere to be found or heard.   
  
`Where the hell is she?`  
  
`Wufei!`  
  
Nataku Eva turned to the sound. Sandrock Eva was coming towards him. It opened it`s mouth in something that resembled a smile which of course looked very strange. Wufei nearly laughed to himself.  
  
`One can always tell if you are in that gundam.`  
  
`Huh?`  
  
`Nevermind. What are you doing here? Where is Trowa?`  
  
`He`s probably back at the mansion. I came to check up on you and Akima but it appears that she is not here. Where is she?`  
  
`...I told her to wait here but...she left.`  
  
`I`m sorry.`  
  
`It is not like it is that big of a deal.`  
  
`Wufei...`  
  
Wufei went silent. He floated there for a second. His gundam went into position to blast off. Quatre noticed.  
  
`Where are you going?`  
  
`To find her. I told Relena that I would bring her back and i will.`  
  
`You don not even know where she is.`  
  
`I will find her.`  
  
Nataku Eva suddenly blasted away. Sandrock remained still.  
  
`Godspeed, Wufei.`  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silence was his only comfort. Every little sound, even if it was just him moving around, was painful. His right shoulder was most certainly dislocated though he could just pop it back into place. Dried blood was crusted over the wound on his chestnut hair. His braid was half unraveled. He was covered in dark bruises and cuts. His legs were not broken but there was no doubt that they would be soon. They had already torn some muscle in them. It could be worse. The door opened and Trieze glided in followed by several soldiers. A foot connected with the braided pilot`s gut. He doubled over in pain. A laugh filled the air.  
  
"That is enough for now!" Trieze stated "There will be much more to come later. I have already had my people make up that brilliant story of how we executed Mr. Maxwell here. No one will come for you now."  
  
Duo let out a chuckle. Trieze frowned.  
  
"What, may I ask, is so funny?"  
  
"No one cares about what happens to me anyways. They will probably be ecstatic that I am gone!"  
  
"You lie. I know about your expartner Heero Yuy. I had people listening in at every place in that mansion. They heard almost every conversation that you all had. Apparently Yuy has quite a little crush on you."  
  
Duo looked up only to have Trieze`s fist hit his face. He was sure that his jaw disconnected with that hit. He wailed in pain. Trieze grinned. A soldier ran into the room and whispered into Trieze`s ear. He nodded. He peered down into the now bloodied face.  
  
"We are coming up with quite an impressive structure of your gundam, Mr. Maxwell. I am saddened to say that our conversation must end here for the time being. Guards, show him a thing or two. Do what you will. We do not need him anymore."  
  
Trieze left and the guards advanced on him. His scream echoed throughout the ship.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero lay on Duo`s bed, staring at the ceiling. He had not moved for hours. He would either do that or look at the pictures next to the bed. He had a bout of sobs when he saw his own picture first. It both grieved him and confused him.   
  
`I should not have backed down! I should have killed that bastard Trieze when he was taking Duo!...He would have killed him though...shit! What could I have done?...I could have tracked him...They would have sensed me on their radar.`  
  
He rolled around on the bed, trying to forget but Duo would nto leave his mind. His arm went over the bed and he hit something hard. He looked over the edge. It was Duo`s diary. His eyes searched over the cover and a new set of tears started up again. He ran his fingers over the rough surface.  
  
`...I wonder what he wrote in here. Maybe I can understand him more...it`s a little late for that but...I want to understand no matter if he is not here anymore. I owe it to him.`  
  
He picked the diary up. He sat up and put his back against the bedpost. He rubbed his eyes and started from Day 1. It was the day four years ago:  
  
Day 1:  
  
Hey. This is Duo Maxwell here. I decided to write in you because I feel so alone. My friends...I missed them. I hope that they are okay. It was monthes before I got out. When they found me I could hardly see. The cell had been so dark and cold. I was almost afraid to leave it. The soldiers who found me were nice. They didn`t rush me or anything. I was glad for that. They took me and Deathscythe back home...well...to this hospital room. I heard from soldiers that not many soldiers survived. I assumed that they were dead. Man...I can`t write anymore except...Heero...aishiteru.  
  
Heero felt the tears again. He read on to the next day:  
  
Day 2:  
  
Bad news. Really bad news. I got a call from Relena. She said that the others are coming to see me. That means that...they left me. I sent them emails and they left me. I want to believe that they were too busy...then I remember that they never really seemed to like the way I was...ever. Quatre was a bit different but he still left me. I wanted to hope that Wufei didn`t hate me. I was wrong. Trowa...he has Quatre. And Heero...he never liked me. If he did then he wouldn`t of left me. I feel betrayed and angry. Didn`t I try to be their friend? What more did they want from me? I hate them. I don`t ever want to see them again...that isn`t true...no. I hate them. I`ll tell them when they get here. No more getting pushed around. I`ll change. That`s what I`ll do. No more loud and obnoxious Duo. I`ll be reserved and become more involved with politics. Relena told me that she would visit with a job position after the others visited. I can`t wait to become something else! Maybe I will even make new friends. Damn you, Heero...I hate you most of all.  
  
Heero read on despite the way Duo had constantly told the diary how much he hated him over and over again. He finally skipped to more recent entries. He apparently had stopped writing days in there. He picked out a paragraph:  
  
Man...I met the guys for the first time in four years. They haven`t changed that much except for Heero. He seems so quiet...I mean he was always quiet but now he isn`t an asshole anymore. He looks at me like...  
  
Heero skipped to another paragraph:  
  
He kissed me. Heero Yuy kissed me and admittd that he had feelings for me. I don`t know what to do. I am still angry about what they all did but...I won`t let him get what he wants...even if I want it.  
  
Heero put the book down in front of him. He stared at the lines over and over agin:  
  
...even if I want it.  
  
`He wanted it? He wanted me? He felt the same way.`  
  
He came back to reality. He sighed raggedly.  
  
`But you`re dead. Akima was right. You are my angel...but I let you fall. I did not think that angels could really fall until it happened. God! I miss you so much! Why is life so hateful?`  
  
He punched the bedpost. He felt something snap. It was the same hand he had injured previously. He wanted the pain though. He needed the pain. This pain made his emotional pain less obvious.  
  
`I should have been forceful with you to make you listen to everything I wanted to tell you then you would still be here. If you loved me then you must have been ready to crack when I tried talking to you so many times. This pain is so terrible! It will never go away and I deserve that.`  
  
He continued to read, still unable to quit hurting himself:  
  
He shot me! He shot me after I took my Deathscythe out for a spin! It hurt so much! On top of all that, I stumbled into the electric field! That really hurt. I woke up to find him over me. I told him that I hated him but I didn`t mean it. I was pissed. I tried making it up to him after he fell ill. I hated seeing him sick like that. I wanted to stay with him until he was better but my pride made me leave. I feel that he is heartbroken more than I will ever know. I will let him tell me everything after our first mission. Maybe we can make up for real this time.  
  
That was the last entry before he had been taken away. Heero picked up the diary and tossed it across the room. He cried harder than he ever had before. He cried until he could cry no more. He slammed his fist again and again into the floor until he felt the bones break. He stopped and whimpered until he eventually fell into a deep state of anguished sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa waited in Sandrock Eva`s loading area. The gundam was just now crawling back into place. Quatre came out of the cockpit. He saw Trowa. He ran over to him.  
  
"Where were you? I was worried."  
  
"I went to check on Wufei`s progress with Akima but she disappeared. Wufei is going to try and find her."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Something wrong, Trowa?"  
  
"...Heero. It just bothers me that we can not do anything to help him. He has not left Duo`s room for days."  
  
"I am worried too but all we can give him now is a shoulder to cry on. I hate to be negative and all but...we cannot make the pain all go away. That is up to him."  
  
Trowa smiled. He put an arm around Quatre`s shoulders.   
  
"You always know how to bring a guy`s hopes up. You`re right. Let us talk to Heero a little. Maybe we can get him to leave the room at least."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero stared at the wall. His vision was still blurry from his tears. His cheeks were puffy and red. The pillow was stained. He breathed out a long breath.  
  
`Why did I not push him to talk to me? Why? It`s all my fault that he is dead!`  
  
The tears were coming again. He made no attempt to stop them. He felt as if his chest would burst. His heart was on fire. He gripped his chest.  
  
`I can actually feel my heart breaking. Maybe I will be lucky enough to succumb to it. At least then I will see Duo again.`  
  
As he turned over to let sleep overtake him, a voice suddenly flashed across his mind.  
  
`I am alone.` the voice said.  
  
`...Duo?`  
  
`They left me again. I deserve it. I have to keep telling myself that.`  
  
`What`s going on? Why can I hear him if he is dead?!`  
  
`He won`t come for me. I am dead to them. Trieze will make sure of that. They`ll believe him I know it.`  
  
`Duo, I won`t leave you! I will save you!`  
  
`...Who is that? Damn it. I keep hearing that strange voice. I`ll just ignore it. It sounds too much like Heero.`  
  
`No, Duo! I am coming!`  
  
No answer. Heero jumped up. He threw on his jacket then left the room. He put his hand on the cross around his neck. He came to the room with Wing Zero Eva. He stared into the machine`s eyes.  
  
`I will get him back this time. I will never stop until I do.`  
  
  
  
  
  
*Well it seems that Heero will do what he should have done a long time ago...or will he discover that the voice was only in his mind? After all...it is not possible to speak telepathecally unless inside the machines...or is it? :) 


	8. Confrontations and Voices from Inside

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: December 27, 2001(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, AP+5, 5+AP(definitely hinted at), 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi and non-yaoi  
Disclaimer: Not mine...too bad, huh?  
  
  
Chapter 8: Confrontations and Voices from Inside   
  
Wufei stared out of Nataku Eva`s eyes into the stars.  
  
`How long have I been here? How long have I been searching for that girl?`  
  
He shook his head from side to side then slapped his forehead.  
  
`Why do I keep calling her girl or woman? She has a name...Akima.`  
  
He looked at his reflection. He traced over the black eyes and his smoothed back black hair always neatly in a ponytail. The flight jacket stood out with some decorations that he and the others had receieved for their valor in the battle in which Duo had been lost to the enemy. He looked away.  
  
`I am a fool. My beliefs are way outdated. Why shouldn`t I be able to work with a woman as an equal....because they are weak! They are so emotional that they always get in the way! They have no real purpose to be in battle where the strong are dominate!`  
  
He slapped himself again.  
  
`There I go again! I cannot be honorable if I hold to these beliefs. To do that would be wrong for everyone...and especially Akima.`  
  
He looked off into the stars once more.  
  
`My tracking is getting me nowhere. Some gundam pilot I am.`  
  
`Still beating yourself up?`  
  
He snapped to attention.  
  
`Akima?! Where...`  
  
`My location is not important. I have some information regarding the location of Trieze. If you wish then you can come along.`  
  
`You will reveal where you are?`  
  
`Is that really so important to you?`  
  
`I have been trying to find you for days.`  
  
`...I know. I have watched you.`  
  
`You did not tell me. Why?`  
  
`My opinion does not matter? I am just another woman.`  
  
`...Akima...I...`  
  
`We should get going. Who knows what Trieze is getting from Deathscythe Hell Eva now. It is important that we act now.`  
  
`Shouldn`t the others come with us? What if we need backup?`  
  
`Since when does Chang Wufei need more help? Come on! You are the best pilot ever! I know that you can do it!`  
  
`No...we can do it.`  
  
A few seconds of silence then Epyon Eva came out of nowhere and floated in front of Wufei. The eyes flashed.  
  
`Let`s go.`  
  
The two rocketed off side by side.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena was in the middle of a phone call when Trowa and Quatre came running in. They both began talking at once. Relena put a finger over her lips to signal to be quiet. They shut up until she hung the phone. She looked at them disapprovingly.  
  
"What`s going on, guys? Something had to be pretty important if you had to interrupt me. That was not very admirable of you."  
  
"Heero is not in Duo`s room anymore! He`s gone!" Quatre exclaimed. Relena did not look surprised in the least. She got up and walked over to the window.   
  
"I know. He bumped into me as he was leaving. He told me that I should not try and stop him because he was going to save Duo. I told him that Duo was dead and that he should move on but he told me that Duo was alive. He told me that he heard Duo speak in his mind."  
  
"You should have stopped him! He is too unstable! What if he dies thinking that Duo is still alive. Even worse...what if he lives only to discover that Duo really is dead? I cannot bear to imagine..."  
  
Quatre trailed off. He sniffled. Trowa put his arms around him in a silent embrace. He turned to face Relena.  
  
"Perhaps this was not a good idea for you to let him go but...Heero has to be shown reality. He cannot keep living in a lie. With your permission Quatre and myself will be off to protect him in any way that we can."  
  
Relena nodded. He let go of Quatre and saluted. Quatre did the same. The two left the office. Relena sat back down in her chair. She put her head down.  
  
`When will this all be over with? Why does war continue? Can there ever be true peace?...Of course not. Man will always find need for war...Who am I kidding?! All I want is for the others to be alright.`  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo`s eyes opened once more to be met with total darkness. He did not try to sit up this time. He felt the warmth of blood all over himself. He winced.  
  
`Shit! They really broke me this time!`  
  
He turned over with cries of pain. He went silent as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
`And that dream...was that really Heero? Could he actually have heard me?...That`s stupid! How could Heero hear what I am thinking? The only way that could be possible is through the gundam evas...not through dreams! It must have just been my imagination or something. I should not bring my hopes up like that.`  
  
He turned over on his side even though it was very painful. He curled up into a ball. He sighed.  
  
`In my dream he said that he would come to get me this time. Is this a sign? Could he be coming for me?`  
  
He chuckled to himself. He felt his ribs grate together.  
  
`No more laughing. That makes it hurt more.`  
  
He felt blood rising in his throat. He uncurled to cough up blood. Alot of blood. When he finished he rubbed his mouth. He lay back noce more. He breathed in and out. With each breath his lungs screamed to him. He rubbed his chest.  
  
`Not much time left. They`ll kill me soon if the pain doesn`t get the last laugh. Nothing much left to do but wait. I should have tried to escape sooner. Maybe I could have gotten to Deathscythe before they could catch me. I could have been long gone by now...then what? I would be Relena`s bodyguard still...which is not a bad job but...but Heero would be there, wouldn`t he?...I can forgive him...I could have forgiven him a long time ago. Man, was that ever stupid to go and be all high and mighty when I share similar feeli...`  
  
He heard footsteps outside of his cell. They stopped in front of his door. Duo held his breath. Whispers and laughing came from under the door then they disappeared together down the hallway. Duo let out his breath. His lungs flared again with pain.  
  
`If you somehow heard me, Heero, then...hurry.`  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
`Akima, how much further is Trieze`s ship?` Wufei asked.  
  
`A few more minutes and we should be there. Impatient, are you not, Wufei?`  
  
`I just want that bastard to really be dead. I...I always thought him an honorable man since his death. Now...he has proven me wrong.`  
  
`...I am sorry.`  
  
`It is not your place to be sorry. You did nothing to cause this.`  
  
`I know but...`  
  
`Thank you.`  
  
`Huh?`  
  
`For understanding.`  
  
`Oh!...You welcome!`  
  
They went on with more silence. Soon a large ship came into their view. Epyon Eva pointed at the ship.  
  
`There it is!`  
  
`How were you planning on getting inside there exactly?`  
  
`Well...I was hoping that you would have an idea of what to do.`  
  
Wufei thought a moment and then grinned.  
  
`How are you with guns?`  
  
`Are you kidding?! I am my mother`s bodyguard! I am fully trained with many weapons!`  
  
`Do you have any with you?`  
  
`Never leave home without them.`  
  
`Let us get into the ship somehow. We will shoot our way through to find Trieze. We will make him pay for creating such havoc...and for killing Duo.`  
  
`Let`s do it!`  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero piloted Wing Zero Eva all over space until he picked up on the conversation between Wufei and Akima. It was not much but it was enough to locate their whereabouts. His eyes went feral.  
  
`You will pay, Trieze. I will kill you first before Wufei or Akima can do it. I will take my time, I swear it. I will hurt you the same way you are most likely doing to Duo...unless the voice was all in my mind.`  
  
The pain threatened to enter his chest again. He put a hand over Duo`s cross and the pain stopped. He looked up through his gundam`s eyes. He saw only the expanded area of space.  
  
`I am alone.`  
  
The words of Duo still rang clear in his mind. It was always the same phrase repeated over and over again as if to torture him.   
  
`I am alone.`  
  
"Not for long. Even if you are dead then I will follow. I will be with you living or dead. I can have no other way." he said out loud. His eyes went dark and a siniter grin spread across his face.  
  
"I will send you to hell!" he screamed, remembering how Duo always did the same. His gundam roared then spread the wings out further. They flapped and the gundam doubled its speed. Heero`s menacing laugh filled the cockpit of Wing Zero Eva.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei and Akima attached themselves to the outside of the ship to two empty unloading spots next to eachother. The ymet eachother halfway. They stared at eachother for a moment. Akima brushed a strand of hair from her face. She tossed a gun to him from behind her back.  
  
"Quit staring! We have work to do!"  
  
He shook his head rapidly from side to side. He nodded. Bullets suddenly whizzed past them, barely missing them by millimeters. They both dodged behind two corners. They looked at eachother.  
  
"So what now?" Wufei yelled as he shot back. Akima shrugged.  
  
"Hey! I`m working on it!" she retorted. She shot back. Wufei growled. They both came out from behind the corner. They let the soldiers have it as they ran. When they had a clear path to run they took it. Bullets came at them from behind as they entered a room. They shut the door behind them. Wufei reloaded his gun then cocked it. He turned to Akima.  
  
"We have to find Trieze. The only way that we can do this quickly is by splitting up. Any objections?"  
  
"None to speak of."  
  
"Let`s do this."  
  
He noticed a door in front of them. He found that it was unlocked. He opened the door. It was another hallway. He checked for any soldiers. He faced Akima one again.  
  
"The coast is clear. Come on. You will go left and I will go right."  
  
She nodded. He began to leave when Akima grabbed him by the arm. He titled his head at her with confusion.  
  
"Akima, what..."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. She leaned back. Her cheeks turned bright red.  
  
"Sorry...I will meet up with you later."  
  
She left before he could say anything. Wufei found himself turning beet red. He leaned up on the side of the hallway.  
  
`What was that for?`  
  
He knew what it was for. He just did not want to admit it. He still felt her lips on his own. He turned even redder when he thought about it. He cursed himself inwardly.  
  
`Don`t let that girl...er...Akima....get in the way of your mission!`  
  
He ran down the hallway and rounded a corner.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo felt a boot connect with his gut. He cried out. He shook as he curled into a fetal position. Trieze`s laugh reverberated around the walls.   
  
"You are a bodyguard to Relena Peacecraft? Hah! Don`t make me laugh! You are a weakling! Look at yourself! You are already too injured to try and escape which you should have done in the first place and you are cowering like a small child. Is this not pathetic?"  
  
Duo spat at him. He hit Trieze square in the face. Trieze reached up a gloved hand. He wiped the spit off. He looked at Duo. He pulled out his gun and smiled. He pointed it at him and fired. Duo screeched. He clenched his teeth and glared at Trieze. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Call me what you wish but that will not change what you are: A whiny baby of a man. This has all been quite amusing but I really must be getting back to my work. There is still so much to learn from your gundam. My guards will entertain you for awhile."  
  
He turned and walked away. Two guards came in soon after. They had wide grins on their faces as they approached him. Duo gazed up at them through narrowed eyes. He forced a grin. One of them pulled back his boot and kicked forward. The boot connected with Duo`s head. All he could see was lights then darkness once more.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero looked up. He had been sleeping for several minutes. His eyes widened. A great ship stood before him. He sat up straight. Wing Zero Eva spread the wings once more. Heero put an arm forward into a fist.  
  
"Come on, Wing Zero. Let`s get Duo back...if he lives."  
  
He thought about how Quatre had been treating him lately. He sighed deeply.  
  
"He thinks that I am going insane. I cannot blame him. It could be the truth. How can anybody hear someone who is most likely dead?"  
  
He found that he was speaking more and more out loud. He laughed aloud.  
  
"I am going insane. I must be. I am talking to Wing Zero as if he could actually listen to me."  
  
He piloted Wing Zero Eva a couple of feet from the hull of the ship. He pulled out his sword from Wing Zero Eva`s side. His eyes gleamed once more.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A crash resounded through the ship followed by another. Wufei put an arm against the wall to steady himself. Soon the sound stopped.  
  
`What was that?! It sounded like something was attacking the ship. Could Trowa and Quatre have been ordered to make their move?...No. Relena knows that I...No. She thinks that I am looking for Akima.`  
  
A much bigger crash resounded. The alarms began to go off.  
  
"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Three gundam pilots are on the ship! Take caution!"  
  
`Only three?! Quatre would not be here without Trowa or vice versa. So could it be...no! He was still grieving at home! He would not come and attack...unless he wanted revenge. Damn. This could make things a bit more complicated.`  
  
Bullets could be heard and shouts. They disappeared. Wufei was turning around when he heard a very familiar chuckle. His eyes widened.  
  
"So we meet again, eh, Wufei?"  
  
"Trieze." Wufei stated as he faced Trieze. He nodded.  
  
"Of course. Who else could have snatched up a gundam so fast but me?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"What else? Power. No. I do not wish to rule the world as king. I just want a certain degree of fear and respect. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
Wufei growled. He pointed his gun at Trieze.  
  
"I will not allow you to put people in harm`s way ever again."  
  
"Do not be folish. I am not even being hostile towards you. This is very dishonorable."  
  
"So be it."  
  
"I want to show you something."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
He pointed the gun into Trieze`s back. Trieze began to walk. As he rounded a corner he saw a guard watching. He signaled him with eye movements to follow them but not to fire...not yet anyways. He lead Wufei down to a room with many televisions. They were all fixed on Relena`s mansion. Wufei`s eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why are you watching Relena`s mansion? What does that have to do with..."  
  
"You are not as smart as I thought that you were. I must invoke great fear. By attacking the mansion without resistance I can make this happen. You see...I was planning all along for you all to come here so that mansion would be free of the only threat that could prevent my plan from going into action. I let that pilot of Epyon Eva to see me so that person could tell you all of my whereabouts. That person is my pawn that worked out quite nicelt. Betrayal comes in many forms."  
  
Wufei became enraged. He cocked the gun.  
  
"She did not betray me! She only thought that she was helping us fight you!"  
  
"A girl is it? She must be Relena Peacecraft`s adopted daughter and aire to the throne so to speak. She is the only one Zechs would trust to pilot his own gundam. What a pitiful excuse for a pilot! I always thought that woman should not be expected to be much help suring the war."  
  
Wufei felt ashamed that he himself had held such thoughts. He pointed at Trieze and began to squeeze the trigger. A gun cocked behind him.  
  
"Put your weapon down!" a guard yelled. Wufei put his weapon down and turned around slowly. Trieze smiled slowly.  
  
"This man is trying to kill me. The only punishment is death."  
  
Wufei`s eyes widened.  
  
`This is very unusual! Why would Trieze do this? That is not his style!`  
  
The guard nodded. He pulled the trigger and fired. A flash of brown hair came from the corner of his eyes. It was Akima. She jumped in front of Wufei. She spread her arms. She cried out as the bullet hit her instead. She slowly turned to face Wufei. She smiled. Her eyes began to water. She fell back. Wufei caught her. His eyes shook.   
  
"And here is the princess now! I knew that she was hiding in here, waiting for me to come back so she could kill me. I heard her trying to hide. Such foolishness is very amusing to me. Well no matter. It was her girlish folly that got her in this situation...not to mention her deep affections for you."  
  
Wufei was not listening to him. He held Akima and carefully went down on his knees, bringing her with him. He laid her down as he sat crosslegged. He put her head in his lap. He brushed a strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Why would you do that?" he asked softly yet harshly.  
  
"I could not allow him to...hurt you, Wufei."  
  
"You stupid girl! Look what you did! You went and got yourself injured just because of an infactuation with me!"  
  
His voice was wavering and he had a hard time even saying anything. His throat became tight and his words came out with a harsh tone. Akima smiled.  
  
"I cannot stop from feeling...this way about you. I do not care...what other people may think. I just know that...I love you."  
  
The words stung his heart. His face twitched.  
  
"How can you love me? You hardly know me!"  
  
"I do not know how to describe what happened. I just...love you. I like the way you are...even if you do not care much for women fighting alongside men. I am impressed with your sense of justice."  
  
Wufei looked her over. The bullet had hit her in the middle of her chest. He growled. He put a hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. She winced. Blood seeped through his fingers.   
  
"It is only a matter of time before that girl will die. Just leave her. Women hold you back anyways." Trieze stated. Wufei picked up his gun and pointed at Trieze. He fired. He hit Trieze in the gut. Trieze doubled over in pain and surprise.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
The guard prepared to fire at Wufei who did not move. He waited for th shot. The guard suddenly grunted and slumped over to the ground. Wufei looked up to see Trowa and Quatre with their guns ready. Quatre`s face went from happy to sorrowful. He leaned down. Akima looked at him. She smiled again.  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"Akima, what happened?!"  
  
"I could not let Wufei get hurt."  
  
Wufei was not really listening to them either. His eyes were closed as if in a trance. He still held akima`s head in his lap. He was stroking her hair carefully. Quatre put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. Wufei opened his eyes. Quatre could see that his concern ran deep. He could feel it.  
  
"Wufei, why don`t you take Akima and get out of here? You can grab Epyon Eva on the way out."  
  
When he did not move or say anything, Quatre shook him once more.  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
The Chinese pilot snapped out of it. He looked at Quatre.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Take Akima and get out of here!"  
  
He nodded. He picked her up. She winced. She put her arms around his neck. He tightened his grip on her. Quatre handed the gun to Akima who held it as best that she could.  
  
"Good luck, you two!" Trowa yelled after them.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero ran down the hall. He shot anyone who dared get in his way. His eyes were wild. His arms were shaking. He was moving faster than ever before.  
  
`These soldier bastards won`t get out of my way! Nevermind that! I will make them move with no problem.`  
  
That evil smile crossed his face again. He shot as new waves of soldiers tried to stop him as he made his way down the hallway. The soldiers all fell. A bullet hit Heero in the shoulder. He did not even flinch. He kept running and running, not even knowing where he was going. He did not care. He only knew that he would eventually find whatever he was looking for. Suddenly he stopped. He felt something strange in his heart. He felt as if something was making him stop. He turned towrads a particular door. It had a metal frame. He looked at the little viewing door to look into the room. He stepped forward and moved the little door. He searched the room. He saw a slumped figure on the floor. The figure had a long braid that was partially unraveled. Heero felt that cold grip on his heart again.  
  
"Duo..." he said somewhat loudly into the cell. His voice bounced off of the walls. The figure moved ever so slightly then sat up. The figure turned slowly. The bangs of the figure were a bit unkempt but that face was unmistakeable. The eyes of the figure began to water. Tears ran from his eyes.  
  
"Heero..." he said. Heero stood back then kicked open the door. He walked in then stopped a few yards from Duo. He looked over him. He did not look very good at all. Duo stared at him as tears ran from his eyes.  
  
"So it was not a dream." he said "You really could hear me, couldn`t you?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"You came for me."  
  
Heero nodded. Duo stood up with much difficulty. Heero dropped his gun. He ran forward and pulled Duo into a fierce embrace. Duo winced.  
  
"Take it easy." he whispered.   
  
  
*Will Heero be able to get Duo off of that blasted ship?! Will Akima`s wound be fatal? Will Wufei feel the pain that Heero once felt?!!? Only time will tell... :) 


	9. The Doomed Earth

Title: Redemption  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Written: December 28, 2001(when started)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: 1+2, 2+1, AP+5, 5+AP(definitely hinted at), 3+4, 4+3  
  
Category: MAJOR MAJOR angst, violence, yaoi and non-yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine...too bad, huh?  
  
***Not much action in this one. Sorry! :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Doomed Earth  
  
Wufei eventually made it to Nataku Eva with Akima firing on any soldiers she could hit. She soon became too weak from blood loss to do this though. She finally just held on to Wufei. He put her down just inside of the door to the room right before boarding Nataku Eva. She leaned up against the wall then slumped over. Wufei was too busy opening the hatch. He got into his gundam and secured anything that needed to be secure. He got inside Nataku Eva`s cockpit and looked around. He found a suitable corner to set Akima in. He ran back to get her. He found her not breathing. He turned her on her back. He shook her.  
  
"Akima?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Akima!"  
  
He leaned down to check for breathing. She was not breathing. He looked around to see if anybody was around. He put his hands on her chest and began CPR. He hesitated then put his lips to hers. He gently breathed into her lungs. She still was not breathing. He tried CPR again with no real results.  
  
"Breathe, Akima! Breathe! I will do anything! Anything at all that you want! Just breathe!"  
  
He performed CPR once more. He shook his head in defeat. He leaned back against a pole.  
  
"...Anything?" came a small voice. He looked at her. She coughed a few times. She forced a smile. He cursed.  
  
"I am sorry that I scared you, Wufei. I came back because...of you."  
  
"...It is okay. I am glad that you are okay now."  
  
"I am still injured. We have to go now. I feel faint."  
  
Wufei nodded. He leaned down and picked her up. She giggled then coughed. Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
"You need to learn self-control."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek. He turned red.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself. That is not very becoming of a lady."  
  
"Since when do you care."  
  
"I care."  
  
Akima remained silent as he carried her onboard. He laid her down in the corner then went to his seat. He hooked himself up to Nataku Eva. He looked back at Akima.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He found himself smiling back.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero finally allowed Duo to breathe. Duo stood against the wall. He looked at Heero. He closed his eyes.  
  
"You really are here. I can`t believe it."  
  
"I am here. Believe it. I care about you."  
  
"I know."  
  
More silence. Duo turned his face up to face him. He opened his eyes.  
  
"I`m sorry...that I never let you speak to me about how you felt fully. I`m sorry for pressuring you to leave me alone. I was being irrational. That was wrong."  
  
"Don`t apologize. I am at fault just as much as you are."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I didn`t let you have some space for awhile. I shouldn`t have even kept at it. I should have tried to be more of a friend instead of forcing you to choose between friend or lover."  
  
"..."  
  
Heero picked up his gun. He tilted his head towards the door.  
  
"We should go now. Soldiers will be here soon."  
  
Duo walked towards him. He had a limp in his right leg that made Heero boil with anger. Duo put an arm around Heero`s shoulder.  
  
"Help me walk, okay?"  
  
"...You got it."  
  
"Oh! Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Duo kissed him quickly on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Heero could not have been more ecstatic...or red in the face. He smiled(I know...Heero? Smiling? This is getting to be very strange...). He put an arm around Duo`s waist.  
  
"Don`t mention it."  
  
Together they left the cell. Heero picked up a gun from a downed soldier and handed it to Duo. Two guns are better than one, right? :)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Trowa and Quatre were busy in the main console trying to hook up to some kind of communication device to speak directly with Relena. Trieze had disappeared as Wufei had been paying more attention to Akima and themselves watching Wufei talk with her. They did not have enough time to sit there and search for him though.  
  
"There goes Wufei. He just grabbed Epyon Eva." Quatre said. He pointed to the two green dots moving away from the ship.  
  
"Hope they make it home okay." Trowa replied. He continued working on the controls until finally he had a signal. He plugged in some numbers.  
  
"Hello?" a female voice asked. It was Relena.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Is that you, Trowa? Where are you? I cannot trace this call."  
  
"We are calling from Trieze`s ship. We have information concerning our discoveries onboard and..."  
  
"Did you get in contact with Wufei?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Was Akima with him?"  
  
"...They were here and they are on their way home."  
  
"What happened? I can tell from your voice that something happened."  
  
"Akima was shot. She jumped in front of Wufei and took the hit for him."  
  
"...I..Is she okay?"  
  
"She took the bullet in the center of her chest but I believe that she will be alright. Wufei will take good care of her. He..."  
  
"...He will bring her home safely. I know that."  
  
"She loves him. She said so. We heard her before we entered the room."  
  
"I was aware of something going on there. She always complimented on him. She often stumbled upon his name at one time or another in every conversation."  
  
"Do you mind? I mean...it is hard for that kind of relationship."  
  
"She will hold her own. I trust her judgement and I trust Wufei."  
  
"I trust him too. I just hope the public thinks so...anyways. We have secured the ship as our own but there is just one little problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heero dealt major damage to the ship. It will not be long before it either explodes or crash lands somewhere...most likely on earth."  
  
"Then I order you to report back here immediately."  
  
"But there is more. Trieze was targeting..."  
  
"Just get back home. You delayed his progress and I thank you deeply but it will not help if any of you are dead. Locate Heero and tell him the same thing."  
  
"Yes, ma`am."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
The com clicked off. Trowa turned to Quatre. He grinned.  
  
"Let`s get out of here."  
  
"What about Heero?"  
  
"Heero can hold his own. He will escape."  
  
"Not if he is still looking for Duo. He still thinks that he is alive."  
  
"He has enough sense to get out. To tell you the truth, I am more worried about you and I escaping than him. He has the training and the stamina. He will discover for himself. Don`t worry. He will be okay."  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"You are right! You are so smart, Trowa! He will make it! Let`s go!"  
  
He grabbed Trowa`s hand. They left the room only to be swarmed by a group of soldiers. They pulled out their guns. They looked at eachother once more then ran down the hall, yelling and shooting like mad.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trieze dragged himself down the hallway. His gunshot was surprisingly enough not as bad as he once thought. He laughed a bit.  
  
"That fool Wufei! I am ashamed that woman has such power over him!"  
  
He heard talking just around the corner.  
  
`That is coming from a loading area. That voice sounds familiar.`  
  
He crept up as quietly as possible and peeked around the corner. A wide grin spread across his face. Heero was helping Duo limp towards his suit which was in the hanger beside Wing Zero Eva. He pulled out his weapon from his side. He pointed it right at Duo who was the one closest to him though he was still several yards off. He aimed at his head.  
  
"I will get one of them."  
  
He was about to fire on him.  
  
"Sir, what happened?!" somebody exclaimed from behind him. Trieze was so startled that he jumped. He fired at the same time. He was off his original target area but he still hit it. Duo faltered as the bullet hit him in the right side after grazing his arm. Heero was too astounded at the boldness of the attack to fully realize what had happened. Trieze left after slamming the soldier into the wall for messing him up. They left before Heero could see who shot at them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Heero stopped and let Duo lean against the wall. Duo almost fell over. Heero put a hand over the wound. Duo slowly moved his hand away.  
  
"Duo, what..."  
  
"I...can make it! I`ll take Deathscythe Hell Eva home."  
  
"You just got shot! This is bad!"  
  
"I am bodyguard to Relena! I will be alright! I won`t leave you again!"  
  
Heero looked away. Duo put his hands on Heero`s shoulders and pulled him into a strong embrace that made him wince.  
  
"...I know. It`s just..." Heero began. Duo put his cheek against Heero`s.  
  
"I keep my word, Heero...especially for you."  
  
A warm tear from Heero`s eye made Duo let go of him. He smirked. He put a finger to his cheek and wiped away the tear.  
  
"No more tears for me. I don`t want to see anymore crying for me."  
  
Heero`s eyes watered.  
  
"I can`t help it."  
  
"Heero, you`re making me blush!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"...I love you too."  
  
He reached out and touched Heero`s hand. They parted ways. They held on until they finally left eachother to go to their gundams.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Relena ran outside when she heard Nataku Eva land. The gundam put down Epyon Eva. Wufei jumped down from the cockpit holding Akima. she ran up to them.  
  
"Wufei, will she be okay?"  
  
"As long as we get her some medical help as soon as possible." he replied. Relena called out the medics. They hurried out with a stretcher. Wufei laid her down on it. He let go of her. She looked up at him.  
  
"You will...wait for me...right, Wufei?"  
  
He stared into her brown eyes with his black ones. He nodded without hesitation.  
  
"Of course."  
  
She blinked back tears as they took her inside. Relena walked beside Wufei as they walked inside. She put a hand around his arm.  
  
"Will you escort me to my office?"  
  
"Yes, ma`am."  
  
"Just call me Relena. That is too formal coming from you."  
  
He watched the medics take Akima away. Relena turned his attention back to walking into the main door and down the hallway. They came to her office. Relena sat down at her desk. She pointed to a seat for Wufei. He took the offer.  
  
"I want to thank you for saving my daughter. She would have died if you had not taken it upon yourself to bring her back."  
  
"...I am the reason she was injured. She jumped in the way and took the hit for me."  
  
"You could have died too. I know why she did it. You know why she did it. I would have done the same for Heero very long go. Of course...times have changed and he and I found our true loves."  
  
"I apologize that I put her life in danger."  
  
"Wufei...you still do not seem to understand. Akima loves you. Did she not tell you that?"  
  
"She did."  
  
"She means it. She risked her life for you."  
  
"That does not prove love. She hardly knows me, Relena. This cannot be real love."  
  
Relena sighed. She put her arms on the desk. The telephone rang. She picked it up and waved at Wufei.  
  
"I will speak to you later. I have to take this call and it could be awhile."  
  
Wufei left the room. He stepped into the hall.  
  
`She believes her...of course she does. Akima is her daughter...her adopted daughter but it is still the same. How can I get out of this mess?...I will think about this later. I told Akima that I would wait for her.`  
  
He ran towards the infirmiry.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa and Quatre managed to escape from the ship as it began to show signs of expoding. They watched from afar as the ship exploded. Several smaller escape pods made it out.  
  
`Should we follow them?` Quatre asked in Trowa`s mind.  
  
`No. We will let them go.`  
  
`Right!`  
  
`Where to?`  
  
`I think that we should return to headquarters. Maybe Relena has already spoken to Wufei and is already formulating a plan. It would be wise to know about what she is planning to do to retaliate.`  
  
`Good thinking. Let`s go.`  
  
`Wait!` a voice called out to them desperately. Their gundams turned. They could see Wing Zero Eva coming to a halt a few yards from them. Deathscythe Hell Eva came up beside it.  
  
`Heero! Is that...`  
  
`Guys, it`s me. I`m okay.`  
  
Trowa and Quatre were both trying to speak at once.  
  
`Hold on a second! Let me say something here!` Duo exclaimed. They shut up.  
  
`Go on.` Trowa said.  
  
`I`ll tell you everything as soon as we get back home. I really need to get a doctor...trust me.`  
  
The four gundams blasted off towards earth while a very familiar face watched from a ship nearby.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero helped Duo walk down the hall to the infirmiry. They found Akima in one room resting while Wufei sat in the chair beside the bed. He was readinga book of some kind. Trowa took a seat beside him in another chair. Wufei eyed him from the corner of his eye.  
  
"You are late."  
  
"We got back, didn`t we?"  
  
"Yes. You did."  
  
He went back to reading.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She will be in bed for a couple of days but she will recover fully."  
  
"That is good."  
  
Wufei continued reading. Trowa stared around the room. He looked out the window a couple of times and waved to Quatre as he walked by.  
  
"There is something else you want to say, right?" Wufei asked as he turned a page. Trowa hesitantly nodded.  
  
"As usual you are very perseptive."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Very well. How do you do you feel about her?"  
  
"She is a very sweet girl. She seems to have a big impression of me and maybe a bit of an obsession. It is very flattering."  
  
"Wufei...she would be good for you. She brings ou a good personality from you."  
  
Wufei eyed him suspiciously then angrily. He stood up. He stepped over to the window and looked out at the trees across the clearing.  
  
"What qualities?"  
  
"Maybe that is not putting it in the correct way. Let me put it this way. You never would have been so worried about us if we were hurt. You hardly care about anything but the mission and your own honor."  
  
"That is not a good way of putting it. Of course I was concerned. She is Relena`s daughter and she is important to her. It would be wrong to leave her thre hurt like that."  
  
"She nearly died for you."  
  
"She was not near death and that was part of her mission."  
  
"She said that she loved you and she meant it."  
  
"How do you know? She is not in your head telling you that, is she? If Relena wants me to protect her or find her or anything like that then I will but I am not protecting her for me alone. I care about her if Relena wants me to care."  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
"I am going to go to my room. Please inform Akima that I waited for her but duty calls."  
  
Wufei left. Unknown to him, Akima was awake and she heard the whole thing. Her eyes watred and she wept silently as Trowa too left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Wufei ran into his room and shut the door. He began packing his duffle bag. As he did, sweat dripped from his face and neck. He wiped it back fiercely. He felt his eyes water.  
  
`How can this be? I am crying like a little kid!`  
  
"That woman! What did she do to me?" he asked aloud. He saw her in his mind. He slammed his fist into the bed.  
  
`Why can`t I forget about her?`  
  
He saw picture of the team and Relena on the desk. It was when Duo had been cold towards Heero. Akima was standing beside him and had an arm hooked around Wufei`s neck. He looked so distant. She actually looked a little sad. He stared at it for awhile. Suddenly something shook the mansion. He jumped down to the ground and rolled as a piece of his ceiling nearly took him down. He breathed in and out rapidly. Before he could get up, another hit. He steadied himself. His eyes widened. He opened the door and looked around. Debris was everywhere and there was shouting.  
  
`Akima.`  
  
He took off running. He was stopped by Trowa...or really he nearly ran him down. Quatre was not far behind. He grabbed a hold on to his shoulders.  
  
"Why did you leave her alone?!"  
  
"Who? Akima?"  
  
"Yeah that`s right! Is she okay?!"  
  
"I don`t know! We hardly had time to think after that explosion!"  
  
Wufei let go of him and hurried down the hall. He felt as if his lungs would burst. He ran until he came to her room. He burst in. At first he could not see. The room was cloudy and rubble was everywhere. He felt his heart speed up.  
  
"Akima?!" he called out desperately. He had never felt so vulnerable and afraid for someone else before since Meiran. He heard her cough. He did backflips in his head. He pushed through the rubble until he found her. She had been knocked from her bed to the floor. She was curled up into a ball. He jumped over the bed and laid a hand on her side.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She looks up at him. She pulls away for a moment. Her eyes shake. She looks away. She turns away from him.  
  
"Go away, Wufei!"  
  
"Akima?"  
  
"I told you to leave."  
  
"I..."  
  
"I heard you! I heard you talking to Trowa! You only went after me for my mother! How could you do something so heartless? You knew that I loved me and you played around like I am nothing!"  
  
She began to sob. Her shoulders moved up and down. Wufei reached out and touched her shoulder. She pulled away harshly. She got up and made it over the bed before falling to the ground. Wufei leapt over the bed. He scooped up Akima and held her close. She yelled and screamed at him  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
"No."  
  
She finally gave up. He took her out the door. He dodged over the fallen ceiling on the ground. Akima sighed as he carried her through. She closed her eyes. He looked down at her,  
  
"Good. Rest."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Heero found Duo in his room and took him to Relena`s office which was mainly untouched by whatever had caused that explosion. Trowa and Quatre came in next after helping some people to safety. Relena opened her mouth to speak when Wufei walked in carrying Akima. He looked at everyone.  
  
"Did I miss anything?"  
  
He laid Akima against the wall on the floor on top of a blanket. He sat crosslegged beside her. Relena nodded.  
  
"We are being attacked. Trieze sent us a message."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"That I should pass over the throne to him."  
  
  
  
*Will Relena pass over the throne? Is earth DOOMED?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?! I don`t know.... :) 


	10. Final Confessions and Exploding Gundams

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: December 29, 2001(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, 2+1, AP+5, 5+AP...or maybe not, 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi and non-yaoi  
Disclaimer: Definitely not my anime....except Akima :)  
  
  
Chapter 10: Final Confessions and Exploding Gundams  
  
The room was completely silent. Duo shook his head from side to side in shock. Akima glanced at Wufei then to Relena.  
  
"What can we do? I will do anything to help this not take place."  
  
"I do not expect you or Duo to participate in retaliation. You are both to remain here."  
  
They both began to protest but Relena brought up her hand to silence them. She stood up and stepped closer to them. She smiled.  
  
"I am flattered that you two are so eager to help but...you have done all you can. I am proud that my daughter wishes to help. I am glad that you, Duo, are alive despite what they told us. However...you both are injured and I forbid either of you to be in harm`s way until you are better recovered. Please do not ask again because my answer will be no."  
  
Duo nodded slowly. Heero put an arm around him. Akima sighed heavily. Wufei just sat there and Trowa and Quatre seemed to agree. Relena walked back to her previous spot. She turned to face them once more.  
  
"I expect all pilots who are in good condition to be off. I want a good battle report when you all return."  
  
They all agreed to be safe. She smiled then dismissed them. Akima laid back against the ground. Wufei watched her then got up. He saluted to Relena then turned to look at Akima who turned away from his gaze.  
  
"I want to talk to you when I get back."  
  
She did not reply. Wufei sighed then left. Relena sat down in her chair.  
  
"Akima, why don`t you go rest in a bed? It might feel better than this floor."  
  
"I will get up in a minute. I just need to rest."  
  
"...Take your time."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...He doesn`t like me, does he?"  
  
"Are you speaking of Wufei?"  
  
"Who else do I speak of?"  
  
"...I am sorry. I wish that he..."  
  
"So it is true."  
  
"He still has respect for you. That should make you happy."  
  
"It does but..."  
  
"I know how you feel. Love does that to people sometimes."  
  
Akima closed her eyes. A tear fell from her right eye.  
  
"It hurts so much. How did you make it through?"  
  
"I finally figured out that there will be others. I am happy now and Heero is happy. I am happy that we are not alone anymore."  
  
"I am alone."  
  
"Someone will come along that will love you too."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...Thanks. I think that I will go lie down in my room now and think about this more. Maybe I will come up with something."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Akima got up and left the room. She held her chest where the bullet wound had been mended just yesterday. Her eyes stung with tears.  
  
"I do not take bullets for people I do not love."  
  
She found herself in front of the door leading to Epyon Eva. She stared at the door. She thought about these past days events. Her eyes went from sad to determined.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero reluctantly let go of Duo who was urging him to go ahead and go.  
  
"Go on! You`ll be back before you know it!"  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"You`ve survived before without me! Go on, Perfect Soldier!"  
  
Heero nodded then hugged him again. Duo sighed. He hugged back. He kissed him once on the cheek. Heero went beet red. Wufei wathed from nearby. He looked around.  
  
"She`s not here." Quatre`s voice said quietly. Wufei turned to look at him. He quickly composed himself. He crossed his arms.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who I am talking about. Akima, remember?"  
  
"Oh...yeah...I was not waiting for her or something if that is what you are thinking right now. I was just wondering when we are going to leave. I am looking forward to beating Trieze once and for all."  
  
Quatre sighed. He smiled.  
  
"So am I! It is just horrible that he would attack us like that! It is dishonorable," as you would say!"  
  
Wufei listened to him as he spoke...well...half listened anyways. He was busy watching Heero and Duo. His eyes narrowed. Quatre stopped talking. He backed up a little.  
  
"Are you sure that you are not distracted right now?"  
  
"I am fine. Don`t worry about me." he said without looking at the blond pilot. Quatre put a hand on Wufei`s shoulder then turned and left him alone. Wufei faced his retreating figure. His lips parted as if to say something but nothing came out. He heard someone quickly run from behind him in the doorway. He turned to see a faint brown lock of hair disappear.  
  
`Akima...`  
  
He did not follow. He looked at his gundam before him. His face went to determined. He ran and jumped into the cockpit. He hooked himself up and started up.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo found Akima in Wufei`s room. She was looking at pictures he had on his desk. One was a picture of Meiran. She was particularly interested in that one.  
  
"That was his wife." Duo stated. She tuned at his voice. She looked surprised.  
  
"Wufei has a wife?!"  
  
"I said had. She died a while back. He is afraid of committing to others ever since then for some reason. I guess that he doesn`t want anyone he loves to ever die and leave him alone so...maybe he doesn`t get close for that reason. I don`t really know. He has never told us. I just guessed."  
  
"That makes alot of sense. Thank you for telling me."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Hey, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think that there could be a possibility of Wufei..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"...You want to know if he returns the same love you want to give to him, right?"  
  
She smiled. She giggled slightly.  
  
"As usual, you are right on target. Yes. Do you know?"  
  
"...The only way you could ever find out is to comfront him yourself. It would probably have to be a pretty stressful situation so he would feel like he needs to tell you. I can`t even think of a really good way right now though."  
  
Akima was listening intently. She looked at the photo then at his room. She nodded to herself. She thought inwardly.  
  
`I have to find out. I just can`t wait. I will find out...even if it kills me.`  
  
She turned to face Duo.  
  
"I would like to be alone now."  
  
"I understand. See ya later."  
  
She waited until he left. She walked over to the door and looked up and down the hallway for any sign of people. It was quiet. She began to run down it.  
  
`I will know the truth no matter what!`  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wing Zero Eva and Nataku Eva blasted off at the same time. They had agreed previously to being partners.   
  
`Wufei?`  
  
`What, Heero?`  
  
`We should discuss the mission. Do you have any particular way that you want to approach the suits we will probably encounter?`  
  
`None in particular. I just want to destroy them as soon as possible. The sooner we kill them the better.`  
  
`...Understood. Okay...one more question.`  
  
`Hmm?`  
  
`Akima, she...`  
  
`I do not wish to talk about it. I need time to think on my own.`  
  
`How long were planning on taking? What if Akima dies or something and you never got to tell her how you feel?`  
  
`That will not hppen. Why do you already assume that I feel for her? She is Relena`s daughter. I am honored to be her partner and her guardian for Relena`s sake. By her word, I would protect her.`  
  
`You know how Akima feels about you. She is convinced that she loves you and I believe that this is genuine. How can you leave her feeling so alone like that? It is tearing her apart inside. I should know. I am with Duo because I kept at it and kept at it until it paid off.`  
  
`You two are lovers. Bad choice. You two loved eachother from the beginning.`  
  
`Admit to me now that you do not love her and I will stop asking.`  
  
Silence. Wufei opened his mouth.  
  
`I...this is an unfair question! I told you that I need time to think!`  
  
`Love is not something you think about. It is something you feel.`  
  
`What do you know?!`  
  
A blast nearly took off Nataku Eva`s arm. Wufei screamed in pain. Wing Zero Eva pinted his cannon at the mobile suit responsible and blew it away.  
  
`Are you okay?!`  
  
`I will be alright! Keep them off of me until I can recover!`  
  
`Got it!`  
  
Wing Zero Eva pulled out a knife at it`s side. It went into fighting stance. Mobile suits came towards him. He saw a particular one that made him yelp with surprise.  
  
`Tailgeese?!`  
  
`Yes, Mr. Yuy. This is Tailgeese...or should I say...Tailgeese Eva!`  
  
`Huh?! How did you get the technology first off?`  
  
`Come on, boy. I am a very popular man here. I can get anything and everything I desire with the snap of my fingers. Now I am a match for you, boy.`  
  
`Not against two! Are you ready, Wufei?`  
  
Nataku Eva prepared to fire the Dragon Claw.  
  
`I am always ready.`  
  
`Then I want you all to meet some test suits of mine.`  
  
Several suits came from behind him. All were of Eva technology. They were not familiar but they looked impressive enough. The suits attacked. Their strength was impossible. Laughter filled their heads.  
  
`Oh, come now, boys! If you give up now I may let you all have a much more peaceful and honorable death!`  
  
`No way!` Heero exclaimed. Wing Zero Eva blasted forward at Tailgeese Eva with sword raised.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sandrock Eva and Heavyarms Eva were almost to the area of the battle.  
  
`I hope that Heero and Wufei are okay!` Quatre said.  
  
`Those two can handle themselves. We will be there soon. Several mobile suits are no match for us in these. Do not worry. It will be fine.`  
  
`Okay, Trowa. I believe you.`  
  
Two unidentified suits appeared on screen behind them. For a moment the objects were coming towards them but they turned at the last moment and went another way.  
  
`Strange.` Trowa stated.  
  
`Who could that have been?`  
  
`Possibly reinforcements. They would not have been behind us though so this is unusual.`  
  
`You don`t think that...`  
  
`No. Duo would not come out here...unless...`  
  
`Let us just assume that they are not out here. I hope that, if that was them, that thet are only training.`  
  
They flew on. A mobile suit suddenly flew past them and crashed into an abandoned building. The explosion knocked them back a bit. Wing Zero Eva appeared out of the dust. It had it`d sword raised.  
  
`What took you! Trieze showed up and he brought friends!`  
  
`What`s the big deal? You two can handle a couple of mobile suits!`  
  
`Not when they are like ours! Trieze already upgraded his technology to ours!`  
  
Sandrock Eva brought out his knives. A mobile suit was coming towards them. It roared then blasted forward to meet them head on. Nataku Eva came up behind it and used the Dragon Claw on it`s back. It exploded. The pilot inside was surely dead. Heavyarms Eva began gunning mobile suit after mobile suit. Wing Zero Eva went into a mix between hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. Tailgeese Eva came out of the smoke. Nataku Eva landed a few yards in front of him.  
  
`It is time for you to taste the dragon`s wrath!` Wufei stated. Trieze laughed.  
  
`Foolishness! You have already become too weak! The way you took care of that girl proves it! Your sense of honor is not the same anymore! Do you actually consider that girl to be your equal?`  
  
`She would have killed you before you even knew what hit you. That proves that she has the right stuff. I am honored to be her partner.`  
  
`Where is she right now? Is she still nursing that gunshot?`  
  
`Be quiet!`  
  
Nataku Eva fired the Dragon Claw. Tailgeese flew back and manuevered in and out. He easily got out of the way of the claw everytime. Wufei`s frustrated growl filled Trieze`s head.  
  
`Stand still and take it like a man!` Wufei exclaimed.  
  
`I am not stupid enough to be hit with your Dragon Claw. That could easily win the battle just with one hit. Do not count on me to be ignorant here.`  
  
`I will keep that in mind after I kill you.`  
  
`Thank you for your kindness.`  
  
Tailgeese pulled out his sword. It gleamed menacingly.  
  
`Let us end this now.`  
  
`Yes. Here it ends.`  
  
Wing Zero Eva came flying by followed by two mobile suits. It turned around and it`s eyes gleamed. It raised the cannon and blew them both away into ash. Nataku Eva and Tailgeese Eva stood silent. Neither moved. Sandrock Eva and Heavyarms Eva raced towards eachother as if to run into eachother. They were both followed by a mobile suit. They crossed at the last minute. The two suits following them crashed into eachother.  
  
`Good work!` Trowa exclaimed.  
  
`You are not so bad yourself!` Quatre replied. Nataku Eva raised it`s arm. The Dragon Claw fired. Tailgeese managed to dodge it once more. Suddenly, at the only moment and the having the smallest chance on success, he sliced at the arm. He sliced it badly. It could have been sliced off had not Nataku Eva pulled the arm back so quickly. Wufei screamed. He looked at his arm which bled profusely and hung limp at his side. The gundam`s arm hung limp as well. Trieze laughed.  
  
`What will you do now, dragon? Your only real power is gone! Your gundam is not fast enough for mine. The only one that is fast enough is...`  
  
`Epyon Eva!` Quatre stated loudly. They all turned to see the red gundam land a few yards away followed by Deathscythe Hell Eva. Heero`s eyes widened.  
  
`Duo, what are you doing here?! You cannot be here!`  
  
`Too late, Heero. I did not come here to fight. I came with Akima to make sure that she would come back in one peace for Relena`s sake.`  
  
`...Then I will make sure you are not injured.`  
  
`Heero...`  
  
Nataku Eva landed beside Epyon Eva. It faced the other gundam.   
  
`Why did you come? I can handle myself!`  
  
`I know, Wufei. I came...I came to see what you really thought about me.`  
  
`Can`t this wait?!`  
  
`No. I need an answer now.`  
  
Tailgeese Eva`s eyes flashed.  
  
`Finally! I can see if some woman really has a chance against me in a real gundam!`  
  
Nataku Eva flew in front of Epyon Eva.  
  
`No! I came here to fight you! Leave her out of this!`  
  
`Do not get weak on me again. You are allowing that woman to get to you.`  
  
Epyon Eva put it`d hand on Nataku Eva`s shoulder.  
  
`Move, Wufei. I have a score to settle with Trieze.`  
  
Epyon Eva pushed Nataku Eva out of the way as Tailgeese Eva flew forward and slashed Epyon Eva in the shoulder. Akima cried out in pain. She pulled out her knife. She made Epyon Eva fly at him. She slashed deep into Tailgeese Eva`s side. The two flew off. Epyon Eva was chasing Tailgeese Eva and gaining.  
  
`You are better than I thought, little girl.` Trieze said `I am very impressed. Maybe you should join me. I can guarantee that you would have anything you desired.`  
  
`Do not listen to him!` Wufei exclaimed.  
  
`I can handle this.` Akima said quietly. Tailgeese Eva stopped flying. It put away it`s sword. Epyon Eva stopped as well. Nataku Eva and Deathscythe Hell Eva were not too far behind. Wing Zero Eva came up beside them. Trieze smiled.  
  
`She gives me so many surprises. I find myself understanding why so many people are respectful towards her. I envy you, dragon.`  
  
`Now where were we, sir?` Akima asked. Wufei` eyes widened at the use of such a title as "sir" for Trieze at this moment.  
  
`Ah, and so polite! This will be more pleasing than I ever imagined! Dear woman, I again ask of you...will you join me? I intend to put you and that gundam to good use. You could have an even more impressive title than princess.`  
  
`Will there be payment?`  
  
`Of course. A salary worth your beauty.`  
  
`You did not mean what you called me on the ship, right?`  
  
`I do apologize deeply for that. I am ashamed. I did that selfishly to provoke the young dragon. I will not do it again.`  
  
`...I accept your apology.`  
  
Wufei kept trying to say something to protest but nothing came out. The others did not say anything. Epyon Eva put it`s sword away.  
  
`If I accept, I want you to call off your strike on the world for a couple of monthes. Together we can come up with a plan that no one will expect.`  
  
`I will accept this proposal. Do you accept?`  
  
`...Yes.`  
  
  
  
  
*What`s this?! Akima is switching sides?! Is she the enemy now? Is there any hope for the world?!?!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Grievance

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: January 1, 2002(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, 2+1, AP+5, 5+AP...definitely implied but not necessarily true, 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi and non-yaoi  
Disclaimer: Akima: Mine, GW and Evangelion: Not mine  
  
  
Chapter 11: Grievance   
  
"Wufei? Wufei, are you in there?" Relena called out softly as she rapped on the Chinese pilot`s door. When she again recieved no reply, she turned the knob. It was unlocked. She opened the door. She found him sitting rigid on his bed. In front of him he had a gun and several swords as if he was practicing or contemplating practicing. He was staring at the open window.   
  
"Wufei, why don`t you come down to eat? You already missed breakfast."  
  
No answer.  
  
"It has only been since yesterday that...it happened. Do not already start giving up. I did not have her taught to be a traitor to her people."  
  
Wufei turned to face her. His eyes were somewhat distant yet still held their fierce and almost frightening charm.  
  
"I am not giving up. I am contemplating on what I shall do now."  
  
"I still have jurisdiction over you so I order you to eat something. You need your strength to train. I am, of course, giving you the day off. Take this time to rest."  
  
"...Though I am opposed to this, I will take it as you are the person in power."  
  
Wufei got up and began putting on his jacket.  
  
"...I was upset myself when I heard that she accepted his offer but I keep in mind that she could only have a good reason to do so. I hope that you are in the same mindframe as well."  
  
Wufei did not answer. Relena walked with him down to the dining area.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa walked back and forth on the tight rope he had constructed between Sandrock Eva nd Heavyarms Eva. The gundams were now in the same storage area du to preference. Heero and Duo appeared at the door. Duo waved up at Trowa.  
  
"Hey, Trowa!" he exclaimed. Since he had become Heero`s lover, he had begun showing signs of returning to his old obnoxious self...which made everyone very pleased. It was as if they had wanted that more than his recent subdued and diplomatic state. Trowa waved at them. He noticed that the two were dressed in nicer bodyguard clothing.  
  
"Where are you two shipping off to with Relena this time?"  
  
"She has a special conference in Paris, France to attend! She has to tell people that the threat is on hold at the moment!"  
  
"Well...have a good trip! I hope that people can relax for awhile!"  
  
Duo nodded. He faced Heero and waved an arm towards the door. Heero gripped his hand and the two left. Trowa smiled.  
  
`They act as if they have always been together. It is about time.`  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
The tall pilot blushed.  
  
"Yes, Quatre?" he asked aloud without turning.  
  
"I made lunch. Would you be so kind as to join me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena watched Wufei eat slowly. He glanced up as a young man of 35 entered the room. This man was Relena`s husband. His name was Keith Eyre. He was an American and an important diplomat and translator in the Japanese gorvernment. He was a former colonel of the Japanese army. He met Relena about six years ago. They soon were married. He had reddish brown hair with clumps of bangs in front(which bears a strange sort of resemblance to Heero`s) and blue eyes. He wore a fine black suit with a grey vest underneath over a white drees shirt. He was the one who had adopted Akima. Relena, though only four years apart from her, agreed. Keith halfsmiled.  
  
"Relena darling, good afternoon."  
  
She smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. Wufei looked away quickly. Keith stuck out his hand.  
  
"And you must be Chang Wufei! I have heard great things about you! Relena has been talking about promoting you!"  
  
Wufei stood. He put out his hand and shook it.  
  
"And I have heard excellent remarks from Relena about you. I see now that she is a very lucky man to have such a woman."  
  
Relena was awestruck at the impressive words from Wufei when, at one time, he would have been more subdued and preferring to be left alone. Keith was pleased.  
  
"I hope that she puts you where yo fully deserve, sir. I am pleased to finally meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine."  
  
The man was kind. He was perfect for Relena. He had that sense of dignity and wit blended with the hint of sarcasm that had to be admired. Relena cleared her throat.  
  
"Wufei...I asked Keith if you would accompany him to some of his meetings. It would keep you occupied and it would benefit me to know from your eyes what is happening with the government. Keith, of course, will not return with you. I am asking only for a few weeks or even a month if you wish."  
  
"...It would be an honor. I will accompany Mr. Eyre on his assignments."  
  
Relena seemed pleased. At that moment, Heero and Duo came in. They hailed Keith and sat down to wait for lunch. Heero held Duo`s hand the whole time while they waited for the lunch to arrive(awwww how cute!). Duo noticed a slightly forlorn look in Wufei.  
  
"Wufei, is something wrong?"  
  
"I certainly hope not! I offered him an assignment which he so generously accepted!" Relena stated firmly. Wufei forced a smile.  
  
"My apologies. I am just a little tired. I request that I may leave the table. I am tired."  
  
"You may leave. Sleep well."  
  
Wufei stood and saluted. He left the room, nearly running over Quatre and Trowa. He apologized silently then left.  
  
"Wufei..." Quatre whispered. Trowa moved Quatre along.  
  
"Let us leave him alone this time. He still needs to think about this alone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei did not go to his room. He walked outside. He breathed deeply then exhaled. He searched the area. When he found no people, he continued to walk. He walked around the mansion. He stopped when he got to a pond. He leaned down and picked up a smooth rock. He flicked it across the water. It skipped about 20 times before it finally sank. His eyes narrowed.  
  
`What does Relena know? Akima probably intended this from the moment Trieze began his little war. She lied about everything. She lied to Duo. She lied to Relena. She lied to Keith. She lied to me...`  
  
He tossed another stone. His fist clenched as the rock sank.  
  
`Such disrespect will not go unpunished. I will make her pay when I see her again. I will make sure of that.`  
  
He tossed somemore stones.  
  
"Wufei, I thought that you were going to rest."  
  
He jumped at Relena`s voice. Had she really followed him so quietly? He faced her. His shoulders went back.  
  
"I needed fresh air first."  
  
"I see."  
  
Relena placed a hand on Wufei`s shoulder. He flinched.  
  
"I know that you hurt. I know because I can feel it on you. I have never seen you hurt like this before. I understand though. I feel sad and...and I feel betrayed."  
  
Wufei looked at her. He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"But you said yourself that you believe she has good intentions."  
  
"I do not know what to believe anymore. All I can do is hope and pray that she does."  
  
Wufei nodded. He looked back at the lake. He felt Relena grab a hold of his hand. He felt something in the palm of her hand. She let go. He brought up his hand and opened it. It was a polished stone that came to a point. It was a stone knife. He looked at Relena with a confused expression.  
  
"Relena, what is this?"  
  
"It is Akima`s. She always kept it on her...kind of like Duo with his cross. I want you to somehow give that back to her and tell her to come home. I am counting on you."  
  
She left without another word or glance back. He stared at the dagger then placed it around his neck.  
  
"So it will be, Relena."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Keith kissed Relena goodbye the next morning. Wufei stood by his side wearing a new uniform suited for bodyguards. He watched as they told eachother how much they loved eachother. He looked away. Duo was standing next to him.  
  
"Duo, why are you here? You and Heero were supposed to be training together this morning, right?"  
  
"Yeah but...I couldn`t let you go without giving you some pointers first!"  
  
Wufei chuckled.  
  
"I think that I am quite capable of..."  
  
"Aw, come on! What could it hurt?"  
  
"I think that I liked the serious Duo better."  
  
Duo laughed. He handed Wufei a gun. It was really nice.  
  
"This gun got me out of some pretty tough times. I want you to take it along. Maybe it will come in handy."  
  
"Duo...thank you."  
  
"Whoa! That apology is too weird for me!"  
  
Heero walked in quietly. He came up beside them. He was getting quieter...or really more like his old self. He handed Wufei his gun as well.  
  
"Better two than one." he said. Wufei took it and put it under his jacket. Duo noticed a flicker.  
  
"That`s Akima`s stone dagger. Did Relena give that to you?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"Why did she do that?"  
  
"...She wants me to give it back to her by any means possible. She hopes that by seeing this she will come back."  
  
"She didn`t switch sides. She couldn`t have. I knew her better than that. She is like a sister to me. She wouldn`t do that."  
  
"No one can tell the future for one person. It is up to them. If she did switch sides then so be it. I will make sure she knows first hand that her mother is worried and..."  
  
"...You are worried...aren`t you?"  
  
"I..I didn`t say that!"  
  
"Come on, Wufei! You can`t lie to me! Just admit that you care even a little about Akima and i`ll be satisfied!"  
  
"...Fine! I care! Leave me alone!"  
  
Wufei followed Keith as he left. There was a private jet outside. Wufei was to leave in Nataku Eva. He went up inside it. He had previously parked it outside before they were to leave. He hooked himself up.  
  
`Bye, Wufei!` came Duo`s voice. He apparently had been parked outside as well. Wing Zero Eva came into his field of vision.  
  
`Take care.`  
  
`...I will return.` he replied as he followed the jet. They disappears Wing Zero turned to face Deathscythe Hell Eva.  
  
`Let`s go home.`  
  
`'kay.`  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena knocked on Heero`s door. She walked in. Heero woke up followed by Duo right beside him. Relena`s face burned red.  
  
"Sorry, guys, but...I have an emergency meeting and I need you two to be there."  
  
Heero nodded reluctantly. Relena caught a glimpse of Heero`s rear end before she closed the door. Her cheeks were even redder. Several minutes later the pair appeared. Duo could not look Relena in the eye.  
  
"..."  
  
"Sorry, Duo. I did not know that you were in there."  
  
Heero patted Duo on the back.  
  
"Don`t worry about it, Relena. He`ll get over it." Heero said. She smiled. She began to walk. Heero grabbed Duo`s hand and dragged him along. They went past Trowa who waved as he headed off into his gundam room. Quatre was currently in Sandrock Eva training. Relena`s door man stood ready in front of the conference room. She waved her hand and he opened the door. They were nearly swamped by the reporters inside. Heero and Duo took their spots on either side of the podium. Relena cleared her throat.  
  
`Duo.`  
  
Duo glanced over at Heero. He blinked.  
  
`So I wasn`t dreaming that time. You really spoke in my head and I heard you.`  
  
`Why do you think that we can do this?`  
  
`Maybe it comes from speaking so much in our gundams to eachother...or we are perfect together.`  
  
Heero`s cheeks burned a little.  
  
`What did you want to say?`  
  
`...Do you think that Akima did that on purpose?`  
  
`What? Going with Trieze? No!`  
  
`Truthfully.`  
  
Duo hesitated.  
  
`I don`t know.`  
  
They remained silent until after Relena`s speech. The shouting of the reporters faded as they walked down the hallway. Relena stopped and turned to them. She smiled broadly.  
  
"Thank you very much for coming on such short notice! I aopologize for waking you two. I am giving you the day off. You return to your rooms...er, Heero`s room...uh..."  
  
She blushed then hurried away. Heero and Duo glanced at eachother and shrugged.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Keith shook hands with various people in power. They were currently in London. Wufei was at his side. He only spoke when spoken but still retained his ability to remain dignified with the occasion. As the men left, Keith turned to him. He looked tired.  
  
"Thank goodness that there is not a meeting today! I am beat from the travelling."  
  
"I am as well. Shall we go to the hotel then? I think that a limosine just pulled up for us over there."  
  
"Right you are! Let us go."  
  
Wufei looked back where the plane was and Nataku Eva beside it.   
  
"Come on, Wufei."  
  
He sighed then turned away towards the limo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre yawned. He had been training for days on end and it was getting bring. He had landed Sandrock Eva facing the sunrise this particular morning. He sighed.  
  
`I wish that somebody else was out here besides me! I am always the first one up!`  
  
`You rang?` came Duo`s particially amused voice. Deathscythe Hell Eva landed beside his gundam. Quatre laughed.  
  
`It is about time! Did Heero keep you up all night?`  
  
Duo laughed nervously. Quatre scratched the back of his head.  
  
`S...Sorry about that! I am getting a bit too bold there!`  
  
`No problem! What about you and Trowa?`  
  
`Hey! Watch it!`  
  
`I had to get you back!`  
  
Quatre laughed. He laid back against his chair. He stopped laughing when he saw a faint object moving in the distance. He squinted. His eyes widened.  
  
`Mobile suit! Duo, look!`  
  
Deathscythe Hell Eva leaned in for a closer look.  
  
`You`re right! Damn! It looks like Trieze is sending out spies! Do you think that he`s planning some kind of strike already?`  
  
`That would not be his style. He will probably wait a couple of monthes...hopefully.`  
  
They watched the mobile suit disappear.  
  
`Should we tell Relena?` Quatre asked.  
  
`She has too much on her mind right now. Let us wait to see if Trieze gives any indication of attacking anytime soon. We will take this matter into our own hands for now.`  
  
`Okay.`  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Keith was in a meeting. Wufei sat rigid in a chair outside of the door. He watched people walk by. He yawned. A young woman with blue hair a little past her shoulder blades and blue eyes smiled at him. She came over to him.  
  
"Hi! Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
"I am a bodyguard to..."  
  
"Oh! I`ve heard of you! You are Chang Wufei, right? You are Relena Peacecroft`s husband`s guard!"  
  
Wufei nodded. She stuck out her hand and shook his vigorously. He looked her over.  
  
"You look familiar to me. Have I seen you somewhere before?"  
  
"I don`t think so....oh yeah! I`m sorry! I should introduce myself! I`m Lolita Schbeiker! I am Hilde`s sister!"  
  
Wufei cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I did not know that she had sister."  
  
"Well...we don`t usually get along very well. Let`s just say that I became more active than she did."  
  
Wufei looked away but she continued to stay where she was. He glanced up at her.  
  
"Do you still have something to say?"  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I was wondering...do you want to go with me tonight? I was going out to eat and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me."  
  
"...I`m sorry but..."  
  
"Ah come on! Don`t think of it as a date! I only want to have dinner with you! I have a boyfriend, you know!"  
  
Wufei thought a moment.  
  
"Hmmm...if you will wait a moment then I will ask leave tonight."  
  
She beamed.  
  
"Thanks! You won`t regret this! Now I can tell all of my friends that I had dinner with a gundam pilot!"  
  
Wufei shrugged. She suddenly got serious.  
  
"Do you know anything about Akima`s disappearance?"  
  
He was shocked.  
  
"How do you know about that?!"  
  
"I have become quite good friends with Relena herself. She told me what happened because she trusts me. Do you know anything more than what she told me?"  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"She told me that Akima switched sides after Trieze offered her things. That`s about it."  
  
Wufei nodded without saying anything.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Earth to Wufei! Helloooooo!!"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"I apologize."  
  
"Do you and Akima have something going? I feel a really weird vibe coming from you...like something happened."  
  
"No. Nothing...and that is the problem."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I will explain over dinner."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei sat in the restaurant chair. He stared at the menu. Lolita sat across from him. She sighed.  
  
"Come on, Wufei! Try to have a good time!"  
  
Wufei forced a half smile.  
  
"I do not normally take orders from women."  
  
"Just call it friendly advice. Now...where were we?"  
  
"You were going to ask about what is between Akima and myself, I believe."  
  
"Oh right! So...details!"  
  
"She has...had a belief that she was in love with me."  
  
"Belief? You always know if you`re in love!"  
  
"She hardly knows me."  
  
"I don`t agree that it was only belief but...continue."  
  
"She pursued me. She tried over and over to get me to go on a date with her. I always replied in the negative."  
  
"That poor girl...sorry! I`ll stop interrupting!"  
  
"She took a bullet for me."  
  
Lolita`s eyes widened.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes. She nearly died but I got her back in time."  
  
"Wow! She must really want you! So...why did she join with Trieze then? I mean...she has little chance now obviously to be close to you and all."  
  
"Relena hopes that she has an alterior motive but my friends and myself are skeptical. She seemed pretty clear about joining him. She did not give us a signal or anything."  
  
"She could be doing this to get you attention."  
  
"That is pretty silly of her."  
  
"I don`t think so. I probably would have done something similar...especially when rejection came first. I would want to be away from that person for awhile even if it means being with the enemy."  
  
Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Well...I will hold your words with me when I confront her myself."  
  
"Wow! When are you going to do that?!"  
  
"When I find her. Relena requested I do this."  
  
"Cool! That is really important! Good luck!"  
  
They ordered their food then made small talk throughout the rest of dinner.  
  
  
  
*Not much action huh? Sorry about that but a good story needs boring stuff.... :) But I bet that you liked that little Heero nude scene huh? huh?!?!!?!?! 


	12. Missions with Consequences

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: January 5, 2002(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, 2+1, AP+5, 5+AP...definitely implied but not necessarily true, 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi and non-yaoi  
Disclaimer: Akima: Mine, GW and Evangelion: Not mine  
  
  
Chapter 12: Missions with Consequences  
  
Relena waved at Keith`s plane as it pulled into the loading area. Nataku Eva landed after the plane landed. Wufei climbed out of the cockpit and stretched. He yawned.  
  
`I need sleep.`  
  
"How as it, Wufei?"  
  
"It was the job you assigned me and I was honored to perform it."  
  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Yes. Your husband is well-liked and people seem to get along with him. I met very interesting people along the way. I found myself very entertained and good to be in service but...the only thing is the long hours. That will not be a problem though."  
  
"Good because Keith is requesting that you become his full-time bodyguard."  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
Relena beamed.  
  
"Keith will be pleased! I will inform him for you! I insist that you go sleep. You look extremely tired."  
  
Wufei saluted then left.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero sighed. He just got finished with helping Relena with her speech. She would have asked Duo but he was not feeling that great.  
  
`That took a long time. I am glad that it`s over now. I wonder how Duo is doing.`  
  
He opened the door to their room. He peeked in to see Duo sleeping. He walked in quietly. He took a shower then crawled into bed beside him. He pulled out his book and began to read where he had left off. He felt a hand lightly touch his side. He looked down. Duo`s hand rested on his leg.  
  
"Go to sleep, Heero. The light hurts my eyes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He put down the book, laid down, and turned out the light. He put an arm around Duo and pulled him against his chest. Duo sighed. He went to sleep soon after. Heero stared at the ceiling for a few minutes then he went to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre lay awake. Unknown to some, Trowa slept in his room at night. Trowa had his arms around Quatre`s waist. The blond pilot stared at the wall.  
  
`There are so many things going on lately. I wish that they would be all sorted out. I hate to see them so troubled. Nobody here has been happy all at the same time. I wish that we could all just be happy but...you need peace for that. I do not think that the world will ever be fully at peace. Too bad...`  
  
He felt Trowa`s arms tighten.  
  
`If only, Quatre. If only peace was possible.`  
  
`Ah! You are awake!`  
  
`Yes.`  
  
`Well...if we cannot have total peace than we can have that same temporary peace we used to have. At least everyone would be happy for awhile. It would be worth it.`  
  
`Any happiness is worth it.  
  
`I agree.`  
  
Quatre yawned then gets up. Trowa sits up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I just need to walk around. I will be back."  
  
"You want me to come?"  
  
"No. You sleep."  
  
Trowa smiled then lay back down. Quatre closed the door quietly as he left. He plodded softly so as not to wake anybody up. He heard guards making their night walks. He said hello to some of them. He heard another sound that could only be a gundam eva.  
  
`Who could be practicing at this hour?`  
  
He went to every storage room only to find a silent gundam. He finally came to the last one: Nataku Eva. He opened the door. The gundam was moving towards the opening in the ceiling.  
  
`Wufei, where are you going right now?`  
  
`Why are you walking around?`  
  
`I couldn`t sleep.`  
  
`Well...okay. I am going to find Trieze. I will end this as soon as I can. The earth cannot handle another one of his attacks. He is a professional. I will stop him. I know that I can find him.`  
  
`You cannot go alone!`  
  
`Yes I can. Do not worry about me.`  
  
`Hey...you are talking to the worrier here.`  
  
Wufei chuckled.  
  
`You are going after Akima, aren`t you?`  
  
Silence.  
  
`I knew it. This has nothing to do with Trieze. You probably will find her and leave without even confronting him. You will come back here and tell us all that he had too many guards or you couldn`t find him.`  
  
`...Goodbye, Quatre. I will come back.`  
  
`I know. Good luck.`  
  
Nataku Eva climbed out of the hole and was gone.  
  
"He likes her." Quatre said aloud with a smile. He turned and left the room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena walked around the lake and stopped. She placed down the chair she was carrying and laid down. Duo and Heero did the same thing.  
  
"The day is turning out to be very pleasant. I look forward to having no worries for once." Relena said. Duo was already asleep. Heero yawned.  
  
"Yeah." he replied. Relena gazed over the water as it rippled in the gentle breeze. Quatre came walking towards them carrying a cell phone. Relena noticd him. She frowned.  
  
"That must be a call for me."  
  
Quatre smiled.  
  
"A call for you, Relena! It`s Keith!"  
  
"Hmm...I wonder why he is calling. He had an emergency call to London."  
  
She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey, hon! I...what?...Where could he be? He agreed that...His gundam was gone?...I will find out immediately where he is and report him to you. Bye. Love you."  
  
She hung up the phone. Quatre looked nervous.  
  
"What`s wrong, Quatre?"  
  
"I...I know where Wufei is."  
  
She gawked at him.  
  
"Where is he? He needs to go to London right now."  
  
"He went to look for Akima. He told me that he was looking for Trieze but...don`t be angry with him. I know that he can find her and bring her back."  
  
"I will not reprimand him as long as one of you go to London as a temporary bodyguard for Keith."  
  
"I`ll go." Duo said. They all looked at him. He stood up and saluted. Relena nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Duo. I will inform my husband upon your leave."  
  
Duo grinned. He got up and folded his chair. Heero watched him. He got up.  
  
"I will go too."  
  
"No, Heero. I am sorry but only one is needed and I need you here."  
  
Duo put down his chair and hugged Heero.  
  
"Don`t worry about me! I`ll be fine! I won`t leave you! Remember that!"  
  
Heero closed his eyes and laid his head against Duo`s shoulder(Awwwww!!!!!!!!!!). Duo sighed. He patted him on the back.  
  
"Damn, Heero! I`m only gonna be gone for a few days!  
  
Heero said nothing as usual. He let go of Heero and kissed him once on the cheek. He tried to leave but Heero grabbed him firmly by the hand.  
  
"Heero, let go! I have to go!"  
  
Heero pulled him close. Duo looked at him. Heero planted his lips harshly against Duo`s. No one moved or said anything. Several minutes later Heero let him go. Duo smiled. His cheeks were burning.  
  
"Bye. I love you, Heero. Keep in touch, okay?"  
  
Heero nodded. He watched him leave until he went around the corner and was gone. He watched Deathscythe Hell Eva soar away. Relena and Quatre stared at him. He looked at them and yawned.  
  
"It`s not like you`ve never seen me kiss him before."  
  
"Actually...usually he does that first to you." Quatre stated.   
  
"...So I did this time. Don`t act so surprised."  
  
They shrugged. Relena went back to staring at the water and Quatre went back inside.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nataku Eva floated in space. Wufei sat with his legs and arms crossed and his eyes closed.   
  
`This is relaxing. Maybe I should have left sooner.`  
  
`Wufei...`  
  
His eyes opened immediately.  
  
`Akima...so you know that I am here.`  
  
`Yes. I see you right now. Trieze is requesting that you come aboard. He promises to not attack you or earth during the day or two that you may be here. He says if you don`t come that he will attack earth.`  
  
`That leaves me little choice. What are you...his secretary?`  
  
`...Just do as he says.`  
  
`Very well. Where is your current location?`  
  
`We will come to you.`  
  
Wufei yawned. The ship soon came into view. He made Nataku Eva fly over to the ship and dock at a loading station. As he walked on the ship he was met by Akima. She did not even smile at him. She stood erect and still as a statue.  
  
"Welcome, Wufei."  
  
"Forget the pleasantries. I came here for oyu. When I leave this ship, you will come with me."  
  
"And what if I refuse?"  
  
"Then I will take you by force. Relena..."  
  
"I do not care what my mother thinks about this. This is not her decision."  
  
"You will be labeled a traitor."  
  
"So be it."  
  
Wufei walked on past her.  
  
"You have no honor."  
  
"You cannot hurt me anymore with your honor."  
  
They walked along in silence. Wufei examined the outfit she was wearing. It was a skintight flight suit similar to the one they wore on earth. It was all black with purple lines along the sides, down the front, and down the back. Her hair was in a bun with strands hanging off of it and two clumps of hair on each side of her head. She noticed him looking.  
  
"What are you looking at? I know you could not possibly think me beautiful."  
  
"On the contrary. I just do not want to make a relationship with a traitor."  
  
"Would you if I was not?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
They stepped through a door. Trieze stood looking over the earth. He smiled evilly as Wufei approached. He bowed.  
  
"Dragon, so we meet again. Please...make yourself at home. We intend to make your stay as comfortable as possible."  
  
"What is the catch?"  
  
"No catch. Right now we are equals."  
  
"You will never be my equal, sir."  
  
Trieze frowned.  
  
"No matter what you say, you cannot get me to go back on my word. Now...is there any particualr area of this ship you wish to visit?"  
  
"I would like to take a tour for myself."  
  
"Do not think me a fool. Akima will escort you anywhere you wish."  
  
Akima saluted then walked out the door followed by Wufei. The door closed. They were silent. She pointed to a room.  
  
"That is a control area. I usually work in there."  
  
Wufei did not even look. Akima sighed heavily. She continued to point out various rooms. The only one Wufei suddenly found interesting was the sword room complete with fencing area. He examined each and every sword. He picked up one in particular that was a curved sword. It was a simple kitana.  
  
"I have taken many lessons from Trieze. I like to think that I am very good at it now." Akima said. Wufei turned to her. He pointed his sword at her.  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
She cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes. I want to see."  
  
"You intend to kill me, don` you?"  
  
"If it comes to that."  
  
She reached up and pulled down a nodachi. She held it in a fighting stance. She smiled.  
  
"I accept your challenge. Shall we fight then?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They began to circle eachother.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero got inside Wing Zero Eva. He hooked himself up. Quatre and Trowa were doing the same thing. They decided to take a little patrol of the area on earth and in space.  
  
`Heero, what are you up to?` came Duo`s voice. He sounded bored.  
  
`We are going to patrol. You sound bored.`  
  
`Well you`re not here so I am really REALLY bored.`  
  
Heero`s cheeks flushed.  
  
`Any information leak out to you that we should know about?`  
  
`Naw! All this mumbo jumbo is making me sleepy! I wish that I was there with you guys right now! I could use some patrolling. Deathscythe doesn`t get out much.`  
  
`Duo...`  
  
`Heero?`  
  
`I miss you.`  
  
`I miss you too. It will make it all the better when I come back. After being away, you will be there waiting and I will have to hug and kiss you all day long! It will make this trip worth it!`  
  
`Shut up. You are embarassing me.`  
  
`You are talking to me. How are you embarassed?`  
  
Before he could answer, Quatre spoke up in Heero`s mind.  
  
`Heero, we`ve got trouble!`  
  
`What kind of trouble?`  
  
`Some mobile suits are flying towards us and they are not heeding our warnings!`  
  
`I am coming.`  
  
He turned towards Sandrock Eva and Heavyarms Eva.  
  
`Duo? Duo, can you hear me?`  
  
No response.  
  
`Duo!`  
  
Nothing. Heero`s eyes shook.  
  
`Duo!? Answer me, you baka!`  
  
His breathing quickened.  
  
`Duo, please...answer m...`  
  
`Heero, come on!` Trowa yelled. Heero followed them. He sucked in a breath. He did not really know what to do. He felt his heart freeze. He wanted to find out why Duo was not answering but he had a job to do.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Guards of Trieze ran all over London, firing on whoever chose to move against them. Duo and a vaiour range of other government officials ran towards the airport.   
  
"Come on! I have to get you guys out of here!" Duo exclaimed. He lead them on the plane.   
  
"Leave as soon as possible! I will follow shortly in Deathscythe!"  
  
"Be quick about it! I fear for your life!" Keith yelled.  
  
"I won`t let you down, sir! Now go!"  
  
The plane soon took off after Duo closed the door and ran out of the way. He shot his way through soldiers until he came within sight of the gundam.  
  
"I`m coming, Deathscythe!"  
  
He got inside the gundam and hooked himself up. He flew up into the air. He slashed away at soldiers on the ground who were chasing down innocent civilians and politicians. He laughed maniacally.  
  
"You all are going with me to hell! Nobody attacks people who are defenseless!"  
  
He felt a shot hit him in the shoulder.  
  
"OUCH!!! Who.."  
  
Mobile suits designed with eva technology were flying after him. He looked at his shoulder where blood was beginning to run from. He cursed angrily then flew at the suits. He chopped several of their heads off and through the middle of the rest.  
  
"Sorry, guys, but you attacked innocents first."  
  
Other suits came at him from all directions. His eyes widened.  
  
"Shit! Shit! Shit! I`m surrounded! Why wasn`t I paying attention?"  
  
He tried manuevering out of the way but he was hit several times. He winced in pain. He tried desperately to unhook himself.  
  
"Come on! Come off now!"  
  
A mobile suit prepared to fire. Duo`s eyes widened. The shot was fired at him. The cannon would most certainly kill him if he remained hooked up. The controls unhooked right as the shot hit. The gundam roared and exploded. The pieces rained down near the city of London. The suit responsible landed. The soldier inside got out and waited for all of the pieces to fall. He searched among the pieces until he found the cockpit. Duo lay motionless. The soldier laughed.  
  
"Mr. Trieze...I will do as you command!"  
  
He waited until Duo opened his eyes slowly. His face was covered in blood. The soldier picked up a metal rod nearby. Duo`s eyes widened.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" he cried as the rod came down on his head.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero grabbed his chest.  
  
`Duo...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!`  
  
The others stopped mobile suits from attacking him.  
  
`What`s wrong, Heero?! You sound like someone has died!`  
  
`It`s Duo...I...I can`t feel him anymore.`  
  
`You can`t feel him? When could you ever feel him? I....`  
  
Quatre grabbed his chest too.  
  
`My uchuu no kokoro! I felt him for a moment then...it disappeared. What could this mean?`  
  
`I know what it means. Duo`s dead.`  
  
`You don`t know that! He could be okay. Don`t give up! Keith will come back and Duo will be with him! Tell yourself that!`  
  
Heero went silent. The mobile suits that were attacking left. The three looked at eachother through the gundam eyes.  
  
`Let`s go back home.`  
  
Wing Zero Eva took off the opposite direction.  
  
`Heero, where...`  
  
`I will find out for myself right now! I`m going to London!`  
  
`Wait! We will come too!`  
  
They followed Wing Zero Eva.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei and Akima circled for the hundreth time. Wufei bled from a gash on his arm and Akima bled from her shoulder. They both had their share of smaller cuts but not as severe. Wufei wiped his brow.  
  
"You are good." he said.  
  
"You are not so bad yourself."  
  
Wufei came at her. He nearly sliced her ear off but she countered. She gave him a small cut on his cheek. He ran after her. She ran up the wall, flipped over his head, and landed behind him. She put the sword to his back. He froze.  
  
"You win."  
  
She did not say anything.  
  
"Well? Kill me."  
  
"I won`t kill you and you know it."  
  
She took the sword off of his back and tossed it to the floor. She turned. Wufei jumped up and knocked her down. She cried out as she hit the floor. She turned over to have Wufei`s sword at her throat. She looked at him.  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
He glared down at her. The sword in his hand quivered. She watched him with watery eyes. He threw the sword to the side. She smiled. The door behind her opened. Wufei looked up and his eyes widened.  
  
"No!"  
  
"If you will not do it then I will!"  
  
Akima felt the sword cut deeply across her back. She screamed and fell forward on her stomach in front of Wufei. Blood began to seep through her shirt.  
  
"She was of no use anyways. Did you know that she was plotting against me from the beginning? She was planning to kill me. She took you around so she could tell you her plan. You may wonder how I knew this. She kept a journal. Just like a woman to write her plans down. She should have realized that I have eyes all over the ship. She also wrote about you in there. It was very touching to read how deeply her soul burns for you....but sickening at the same time. You started that swordfight with her and I knew that neither would kill the other. It was spontaneous and rather unorthodox but she is out of the picture."  
  
Wufei looked down at Akima. His fists clenched. He slowly went down on his knees. He turned her over. Her eyes opened to small slits. She forced a smile.  
  
"Wu...fei..."  
  
She reached out a hand. He held it gently. He felt the warm tears at his eyes. She reached up with her other hand and wiped his tears away.  
  
"Why are you crying for me? I...don`t want you to cry."  
  
"Do not tell me what to do, Akima."  
  
Fresh tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"You didn`t call me woman."  
  
"Come on. Do not give up."  
  
"You can`t tell me what to do. I`m sorry that I went with Trieze. It was really stupid of me. I should have known that..."  
  
"It was not stupid! It took courage! You have more honor than anyone I know!"  
  
"Wufei...I love you and I will wait for you."  
  
Her grip slackened. Wufei closed his eyes. His heart tightened. He picked her up and held her close. She winced. He opened up his eyes. He brought her head forward and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and her body went slack. He sat back up. His face twitched and tears fell.  
  
"I love you too. I will see you again."  
  
He laid her down carefully. He took off the stone dagger from around his neck and placed it around her own. He caressed her cheek. He looked up. Trieze was gone and he was alone. He stood up. He looked down at her body one last time before he left the room.  
  
"I will kill you, you bastard!!!" he screeched. His words echoed throughout the ship as he pulled out his gun. His eyes gleamed revenge and his eyes conveyed his inner pain.  
  
  
  
* 


	13. A New Kind of Pain

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: January 6, 2002(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, 2+1, 5+AP, 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi and non-yaoi  
Disclaimer: You know by now...  
  
  
Chapter 13: A New Kind of Pain  
  
Heero landed in an area full of various ruined mobile suit parts. He made out a broken scythe in the middle of it. His mouth uttered cries of pain. He whimpered as he searched through the scorched metal. Quatre and Trowa soon were at his side. They remained silent as he desperately searched for that familiar braided pilot.  
  
"Oh my God..." Quatre muttered. Heero paid no attention. He tried over and over in his mind to call out to Duo in hopes that he would answer but he never did. His shoulders went slack and he fell to his knees. He put his face in his hands. Quatre came up beside him. He placed a hand on Heero`s shoulder.  
  
"Don`t give up."  
  
Heero pulled away.  
  
"He`s dead! He has to be! Anyone hooked up to that kind of gundam feels the pain of the gundam! You know that!"  
  
"He could have unhooked himself!"  
  
"He was probably caught off-guard or something. I shouldn`t get my hopes up."  
  
Trowa sucked in his breath. He was looking down at something in the middle of the rubble that was Deathscythe. Quatre ran over to him. He looked down and cried out. He moaned. He fell into Trowa`s arms and sobbed. Heero rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don`t come over here, Heero." Trowa whispered. Heero felt like his heart just got ripped out and stomped all over. He got up. He slowly moved over to where they were standing. Trowa turned Quatre and himself away so they could not see how Heero reacts. Heero stood there without moving. Several minutes passed. He lost control of his legs and collapsed. He landed beside the thing that made him lose his heart: Duo`s long braid that was now soaked in blood. Duo was nowhere in sight. Beside the braid pinned under a rock was a note telling the gundam pilots that Duo had indeed lived through the explosion of his gundam but was killed, had his hair chopped off, and had his body dumped in anonymous place. Quatre continued to sob into Trowa`s chest. Heero curled himself up into a ball on the ground. He shook with violent painracked sobs that went for nearly an hour until he could cry no more.  
  
The note spoke: Duo was dead and nothing they could do would bring him back.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena sat motionless in her chair. In the span of the past ten hours, she heard from Wufei that her daughter was dead then from Heero, Quatre, and Trowa that her bodyguard, as well as her friend, was dead. She refused to speak at a meeting and she refused phone calls. She allowed any of the gundam pilots to visit her though.   
  
`Why is Fate so cruel as this? Why must we suffer like this? Poor Heero. He loses his love as soon as he gets it...and Wufei...the two women he ever loved were snatched away in such a similar fashion. Cruel. Too cruel.`  
  
Quatre walked in quietly. He forced a half smile.  
  
"Hey, Relena. How are you?"  
  
"Not good. I won`t lie to you. How are you? You look even more down than you did before."  
  
"I was feeling a bit better...until I ran into Wufei."  
  
"I am guessing that he did not look very good."  
  
"Not one bit. He was standing on the railing next to Nataku Eva. He had a hand on the wall. He looked about ready to jump but I think that I startled him and he decided not to."  
  
"I almost can`t blame him. He lost the only women he ever loved in almost the exact same way. I don`t know how we can help him. Heero maybe but not this."  
  
"We can`t just give up."  
  
"I have no more strength left for this. War ruins lives and I can`t stop it."  
  
"No one can."  
  
They went silent as Trowa walked in. He did not smile as he sat down. He had a book with him that he proceeded to read.  
  
"Trowa? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I cannot stand to be in an area I believe that either Heero or Wufei will come in contact with. I am trying to avoid them. My only other choice would be in Heavyarms Eva."  
  
"Why not in our room?"  
  
"We are right next to Akima`s and Wufei is in there. I can here him moaning and crying sometimes and it is unnerving."  
  
"If you wish, I can have you two moved to rooms farther away."  
  
She was surprised when they agreed. She actually thought that they would decline. She summoned a butler and instructed him to lead them around to find a new room. Trowa and Quatre thanked her and left the room. Relena decided to go to her own room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei stood on the railing once more. He looked down. He was several yards above the ground and he was unafraid.  
  
`Why shouldn`t I do it? I am a curse. Any woman who I fall in love with dies.`  
  
He leaned over further.  
  
"Don`t do it." came a monotone voice. Wufei chuckled. He turned. Heero stood there. He looked tired and his cheeks were puffy from crying.  
  
"You are being a fool telling me not to do it. What has happened to you that can ever compare to this?"  
  
"Duo died. You know that. They killed him then chopped off his braid."  
  
Wufei noticed that Heero was carrying around the braid. He sighed then jumped down from the railing beside Heero.  
  
"I apologize. You and I are in similar situations."  
  
"If you do not then I will soon follow. The only way I can make it is if you make it."  
  
"Do not expect me to go by how my actions will affect you. I do not care right now about anybody but Akima. I let her go with Trieze therefore leading to her death. I let that happen when I did not see Trieze sneak up until it was too late."  
  
Wufei slowly edged down towards the floor. He sat up against the railing. Heero remained silent.  
  
"Why can`t I just be able to keep anyone that I love? It is like having a will already made out for anyone who dares win me over. The minute that an oppotunity comes up, they die."  
  
"...That cannot be true for everyone."  
  
"I have only truly loved two and they are both dead. I wish no more to feel this sadness and hate. I want only to be able to be alone then no harm will fall on anybody again. Do not try and convince me otherwise unless there is some concrete evidence to prove me wrong."  
  
Heero could not say anything. He came forward and placed his hand on Wufei`s shoulder.  
  
"Don`t give up." he said then he turned and left, still clutching the bloodied braid in his right hand. Wufei watched him leave. He turned to face the window. He stared up at the stars. A tear creeped it`s way from his eye.  
  
`Wherever you are, Akima...Meiran...I am sorry.`  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero walked outside. He still held the braid. A chilly wind passed over him. He stared up at Wing Zero Eva. His fists clenched. His eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"Omae o koros, Trieze."  
  
He fell to his knees on the ground. He looked at the braid in his hand. He whimpered aloud and trembled.  
  
"Damn him! Damn him for taking you away from me!"  
  
He got up. An eerie smile crossed his lips. He walked zombielike over to the gundam. He climbed up quickly. He opened the cockpit. He hooked himself in. He spread Wing Zero Eva`s wings. He laughed evilly. The gundam roared.  
  
"He will pay!!!!"  
  
He flew up into the air.  
  
`What are you doing?` came Wufei`s melancholy voice.  
  
`Don`t try and stop me, Wufei. I am going to make that bastard pay!`  
  
`I do not want to stop you. Make sure you kill him for Akima too.`  
  
`Why don`t you come along? You can get her revenge yourself.`  
  
`I cannot do that. I cannot get near my own gundam without feeling as if my chest will explode. You go on ahead. I will cover for you for as long as it takes.`  
  
`...Protect Relena.`  
  
`Go on. She will be safe.`  
  
Wing Zero Eva soared into the heavens towards black space.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wufei, where is Heero?" Relena asked. Wufei was standing in front of the lake. He did not look at her as he answered.  
  
"He said something about going to the sight of Deathscythe to try and let go of Duo. Leave him. He needs to do this without anyone else."  
  
"I have a meeting. Who will be my bodyguard?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Do you feel up to it?"  
  
"I am ready."  
  
"Very well then. Come with me."  
  
Wufei turned and followed Relena towards the mansion. They passed up Quatre and Trowa who were whispering with eacother. They saluted Relena.  
  
"Do you want us to come?" Quatre asked. Relena shook her head.  
  
"This one is not nearly as large as most. There is not that much danger so only one guard is really needed."  
  
Relena and Wufei walked side by side into the building. She cleared her throat. Wufei made eye contact with her.  
  
"Wufei...I am sorry. I wanted to say something. I even had something planned to say. I just..."  
  
She burst into tears. She fell into Wufei`s arms. He stroked her hair.  
  
"It`s not fair! It`s just not fair! She hardly got suited living with Keith and myself! Just when we were beginning to become a family, she gets taken away!"  
  
Wufei stared blankly at the wall.  
  
"I know. Life is not fair and it never will be but...someone once told me that we must live life to the fullest and not dwell over these things that happen. We must live life this way because we only have so much time. We have to use the time we have for trying to get by with what we get no matter how awful or depressing."  
  
"...Your friend sounds very wise."  
  
`It was Heero. I just made it sound more professional.` he thought with a silent chuckle to himself. He let go of her and held her out by the shoulders. She wiped her swollen cheeks. She smiled. She held out her arm.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
He took her arm.  
  
"Yes. I am suddenly feeling better."  
  
Wufei looked up.  
  
`Funny. I took Heero`s words and he went against his own. I hope that he does not do something drastic. Maybe I should have gone with him.`  
  
  
  
  
*I decided to make this one a short chapter. It ended better that way anyways. Sorry about the no action stuff. Good stories need that. They needed to grieve!!!! Ill be writing the next chapter!!!! :) 


	14. Pains and Sins of the Heart

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: January 7, 2002(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, 5+AP, 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi and non-yaoi  
Disclaimer: You know by now...  
  
  
Chapter 14: Pains and Sins of the Heart  
  
Heero sat perfectly still. He felt like he was going to explode.  
  
`Where could that bastard be? He has to be around here somewhere.`  
  
Duo flashed through his mind. He watched painfully as memories passed in his brain. He had to see this everytime. He clutched his head. He screamed and shook his head angrily from side to side. He felt the tears again.  
  
"Why do I have to see you? I can`t be of use if I can`t get over you!...I will never be over you...at least not until I get revenge for you. You deserve that much. I will make him pay dearly for killing you...for killing me. I feel more dead inside. I lied to Wufei. Maybe he should have killed himself. He should have jumped. He was like me."  
  
He slapped his head.  
  
"No! No! No! No one should kill themselves! If anyone needs to die...it is me! I gave Duo such a hard time before he was captured! We finally get together then he is brutally taken away! They even cut off his braid."  
  
He looked down at his hand which still held the brown mass. His eyes blurred. His chest heaved with dry sobs. He clenched his teeth. He reached behind him. He pulled his gun from his jeans and put the barrel to his temple.  
  
`All I have to do is pull the trigger! It`s so simple! I will rid the world of me and at the same time see Duo! I can be with him forever!`  
  
His finger trembled. He lowered the gun. He slapped his forehead with the gun. He laughed bitterly when he realized that there were no bullets anyways.  
  
`I removed them. I thought that it would make Duo happier to know that I did not always have a loaded gun around.`  
  
He looked up. He stared out into space. He watched the stars. His eyes began to water once more with fresh tears.  
  
`We used to watch the stars, eh, koi? My dear Duo...Trieze will not live very long. I know that he was the one who ordered them to kill him...I should have gone with him. What made me stop?...Nothing did. I was respecting his wishes.`  
  
He heard the beep of another gundam eva. He looked to see Nataku Eva.  
  
`Change your mind, Wufei?`  
  
`I came to make sure that you would be protected. Think of me as your own personal bodyguard. If I do happen to see Trieze then...yes...I will probably kill him. In a way I am with you on this mission for the same objective.`  
  
`Glad to have you.`  
  
They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
`I`m sorry.` Heero said suddenly. Wufei thought a moment about the meaning of the words.  
  
`You did not kill her. You have no reason to be apologizing.`  
  
`You lost two women. I feel horrible. I know that I did not do it but...I understand why you are so withdrawn and...suicidal. You are not following me to die, are you?`  
  
`Not unless it is my last option.`  
  
`...Wufei, I`m sorry that I lied.`  
  
`About what?`  
  
`I went crazy thinking about Duo. I became crazy with anger and pain. I felt like I wanted to kill everyone or lay down in a corner and die.`  
  
`I understand. I know how you feel. I wish that things were not like this. I wish that Akima was back here so I could make things right. If I was not so stubborn as to push her away then she would be here now. She would be safe for I would not allow anyone to hurt her again. I would insist that she stay behind instead of battling...but she would probably hate that. She liked to be with us out in battle.`  
  
`Duo was so cold to me at first. I was heartbroken when I found that I had feelings for him and he did not return them. I tried desperately until he was captured. I heard him in my mind. That`s when I decided that this would not be like last time. I saved him and won his heart in the process. Now...he is gone. I am alone. I miss him terribly. He...was my whole life.`  
  
`...I know.`  
  
`How did you continue to live without Meiran?`  
  
`I remembered that we will all see eachother when we die. I wanted to die then several times. I cannot explain why I lived really. Death was welcome.`  
  
`Duo would have loved to hear you say that.`  
  
`He did, Heero. He did. He`s right there with you as Akima is with me`  
  
They did not speak to each other anymore after that but both were happier than they were before. They both wore smiles on their faces.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trieze grinned. He had just been patched up at his hiddenbase by infirmiry officials. He stood up shakely. A soldier ran in. He saluted.  
  
"The pilot Duo Maxwell has been taken care of, sir."  
  
"Good. Since Miss Akima Peacecroft is also not with us, this should put a sizeable dent in the defenses of earth...not to mention their lovers. We have gained quite an advantage here that we should not let go to waste. Good work, soldier. Prepare for our gundams` departure. We will attack Relena Peacecroft`s mansion as soon as I give the word."  
  
"Sir."  
  
Trieze laughed aloud.  
  
"We are now in perfect position to defeat the earth and become it`s final ruler! Gone will be the house of the Peacecroft and their futile attempts at peace! This is a time for leaders with military skills and intelligence!"  
  
His men cheered him on. He continued to tell them about glory. He told them never to accept failure of any kind. This and more had the men going.  
  
"We will win! Now...every man here is expected to get a good rest. In a couple of hours...we strike!"  
  
Claps filled the room. Trieze left the room. He went down the hallway. He thought about something that suddenly began to creep into his mind.  
  
`Oh yes! That girl. I left her body in the training area. I might as well go get it myself since I just let my men have leave. A little blood will not kill me, after all.`  
  
He walked down the long hallway. He put on a diplomatic smile for every man he passed. He soon came to the room. The room was just as he had left it. Swords lay on the floor along with a few splatters of blood. There was one thing missing though...  
  
`That girl...her body is not here!`  
  
He stared at the area in which the girl had been lying. It had been a few days but he had not ordered for anybody to dispose of the body. The men would have reported this to him before doing so.  
  
`Someone must have taken the body without telling me. Oh well...it is not like she got up and walked away. I will get to this matter later. In the meantime, I will take a little nap.`  
  
As he left, the cabinet of swords that had been standing across from him shifted and a dark shadow moved then there was no movement once again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena and Keith sat in the dining room drinking tea when Quatre walked in. He saluted both of them. He placed a file in Relena`s hands. She opened it. Her eyes went over every word in the file. She placed it down. She sighed.  
  
"So our men have found that Trieze is still alive. Where is Wufei?"  
  
"He followed Heero. I saw him go. I did nto stop him."  
  
"Perhaps that was for the best. He needs to deal with this in his own way. Have the men discovered if Trieze will attack anytime soon?"  
  
"Gomen but nothing was mentioned of a time or place."  
  
"No need for apologies. I understand. Thank you for your hard work...and Trowa`s. Where is Trowa?"  
  
"He is finishing up on Heavyarms. He felt that the gatling guns should be made for more rapid fire. He succeeded so he is now finishing."  
  
"After he is done, I want you both to get in your gundams and stand guard outside of the mansion. I have a bad feeling."  
  
"Ma`am."  
  
He left. Relena turned to Keith. She smiled.  
  
"I hope that this is our last battle."  
  
"So do I."  
  
He reached out a hand and placed it over hers. She took the offer. She picked his hand up and caressed her own cheek with it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei watched the stars in space with little interest. Wing Zero Eva was a bit ahead of him and floating silent.  
  
`Do you think that they can see us from here?` Heero asked. Wufei was silent. He could not find hs voice. All he saw was Akima dying over and over. He snapped out of it.  
  
`I would like to think so.`  
  
`If Duo was here right now...I would tell him that I would always care for him and how stupid it was of me to ignore his pleas so long ago for help.`  
  
`He hates it when you bring that back up.`  
  
`I know but I always and will always feel responsible for that. I always ended up bringing it back up in conversations. I laid with him every night. We stayed awake at night for long hours just talking. I liked that. I liked that alot. I wish that he was here so we could still do that.`  
  
`You can still talk to him.`  
  
`Not like then. I held his to my chest. When I did that, he would sigh deeply into my chest and I knew that he was there. I knew that he was not ashamed or angry about being with me. I miss him, Wufei. I will never again feel his warmth. I will lay awake at night and be totally alone.`  
  
`I have felt alone since Meiran too. Do not be quick to feel a need to make yourself seem the most upset and pitiful for I am as well. I want to stay up at night and talk to the ones that I love! Fate took them away! I cannot change that and neither can you! I believed what you told me today! We have to go on somehow! We have to!`  
  
A beeping appeared in Wufei`s screen. He went to attention.  
  
`Heero, we have company.`  
  
`Who is that? It`s not a ship. It is too small.`  
  
`Maybe it is Trowa or Quatre.`  
  
`They hardly ever travel without eachother.`  
  
They waited until the object got closer. Wufei`s eyes widened. His mouth moved but no words came out. There, as if it was no big deal, was Epyon Eva. It held it`s arm out and beckoned the two to follow.  
  
`Wufei, that`s Epyon Eva! Akima....isn`t Akima it`s only pilot?!`  
  
`Zechs could fly it. It was his first.`  
  
`This does not feel like Zechs.`  
  
Epyon Eva beckoned once more with it`s hand.  
  
`Let`s follow.` Wufei stated. He started to follow.  
  
`Are you crazy?! We don`t even know who this is!`  
  
`I will find out sooner or later. Strangely...I trust this stranger now. I will follow until I get some answers. Are you coming?`  
  
`...I will look after you this time then.`  
  
The three gundams took off towards wherever Epyon Eva lead.  
  
  
  
  
*Who is this mystery pilot of Epyon Eva? Could Akima have really lived...or is this just a pilot who knows how to use it? Will Heero survive without Heero? Will earth forever be doomed?!?!?!.....I don`t know. I am making these chapters shorter for suspense. Suck that up your pipe and smoke it til the cows come home! :) 


	15. Whispers from the Dead

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: January 12, 2002(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, 5+AP, 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi and non-yaoi  
Disclaimer: You know by now...  
  
  
Chapter 15: Whispers from the Dead  
  
Wufei followed Epyon Eva. He did not really know what to think. A dozen memories swept back into his head about the past few weeks. He felt his heart sink.  
  
`There is no possible way that she could have survived! I saw that sword hit her! I saw the blood fly from the wound! Who could this be?!`  
  
Wing Zero Eva came up on his right.  
  
`Wufei?`  
  
`...`  
  
`You okay?`  
  
`No. I am not okay. There is a gundam in front of me with an unknown pilot. Only two people in the world can fly it and one of them is dead and the other is on earth.`  
  
`Somebody else had to of learned how to program it somehow for themselves.`  
  
`Not possible.`  
  
Epyon Eva stopped. It faced them. It pointed to earth. Wufei growled.  
  
`Who the hell are you?! We are looking for Trieze!`  
  
The gundam shook it`s head. Nataku Eva raised it`s Dragon Claw.  
  
`Take us to Trieze!`  
  
Wing Zero Eva flew in front of Epyon Eva.  
  
`Back off, Heero!`  
  
`Stand down! We do have to pass the news off to Relena anyways! She needs to know about what is going on! Perhaps this mystery pilot knows something!`  
  
`...Fine.`  
  
Epyon Eva flew towards earth closely followed by the others. They went past the earth`s atmosphere. They came down in front of the Peacecroft mansion a few minutes later. Epyon Eva landed softly. Nataku Eva and Wing Zero Eva landed beside it. Wufei jumped out of the cockpit and ran over to the red gundam. He watched the hatch with eyes unblinking. Heero came up beside him. The dust settled as the hatch began to open. The mysterious pilot stepped out of the hatch. Wufei gasped and took a step back. Heero just stared.  
  
"...Akima?"  
  
There she was. She stood tall. It was as if nothing had happened to her. Her eyes rested upon Wufei and she smiled.  
  
"Wufei..." she said softly, her words carrying to them in the wind. Wufei could not speak. Heero blinked. He looked her up and down.  
  
"Akima, is that really you?"  
  
"I am right in front of you, aren`t I, Heero?"  
  
"I cannot believe it!" Wufei exclaimed "I saw Trieze hit you with that sword! You could not have lived through that!"  
  
Akima nodded.  
  
"No. You are right, Wufei...but you are also wrong."  
  
"What..."  
  
"No human could have lived through that."  
  
Silence followed those words. Heero stood still. He looked like he was calm but inside he was astonished. Wufei`s eyes were glassy. His mouth curled into a snarl.  
  
"What are you saying?!"  
  
"What do you think that I am saying?"  
  
"That you are not human!"  
  
"That`s right. I`m not."  
  
She said it as if it was a normal thing. Wufei turned away.  
  
"I do not believe you! If you are not human then what are you?!"  
  
"If you will calm down and let us all walk inside I will explain."  
  
Heero put a hand on Wufei`s shoulder. He faced Heero with anger then he closed his eyes. He nodded. Akima climbed down and followed them inside the mansion.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena nearly strangled Akima when they walked in. Trowa and Quatre were eating lunch when the group stepped in. Quatre nearly choked on his food. Trowa helped him out. They all sat in the meeting room. Akima stood at the head of the table.  
  
"I am sorry that I gave all of you such a scare." she said. Wufei slammed his fist down into the table.  
  
"You are acting as if you dying was just some kind of accident! I...We were upset!"  
  
"I am sorry, Wufei. I didn`t mean to hurt you...all of you."  
  
"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Quatre asked. Akima smiled at him.  
  
"Well, Quatre...I was talking to Heero and Wufei outside and..."  
  
"She told us that she was not human!" Wufei blurted. All eyes fell on Akima with gawking stares. She sighed.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"But..." Quatre began. Akima held out her hand.  
  
"Please...I am known as an Angelian. We are people who have angel`s blood in our veins."  
  
"There are no such things as real angels!" Wufei yelled. Akima put a hand over her heart.  
  
"Don`t say that, Wufei! I can`t change who I am!"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Prove that you are who you say you are! I am assuming that you have some kind of power or something that brought you back fromt the dead!"  
  
"We don`t choose when we live or die...just like humans. The only reason I lived was because the angel inside of me wanted to live. I just woke up as if from a bad dream. We do have powers but I will explain that latre. For now I..."  
  
"We do not have all day." Wufei interrupted. Akima stared at him. Her eyes shook. He hesitantly looked away from her eyes. She nodded. Her face contorted into pain. A ripping sound filled the room. It sounded like flesh being pulled apart. Fabric ripping came next and, as quickly as it had started, two enormous angel wings burst forth from her back. Wufei fell back. Heero gawked. Quatre squeaked. Trowa was silent. Relena put a hand over her mouth. Akima spread her wings wide.  
  
"Is this proof enough for you, Wufei?"  
  
Silence answered her. She nodded. She folded the wings against her back. She stood silently and looked at each of them.  
  
"Any questions for me?"  
  
Quatre raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does that hurt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do they...you know...disappear?"  
  
"They just kind of go back inside my back. It involves alot of feathers though so I won`t do that just yet."  
  
She looked around.  
  
"I will talk more then. Maybe I can explain this better. This race has powers but not really anything that could change the world. Some involve healing and some involve balls of light. We pick one item that we wear all the time. It is what holds the key to our powers. We pick it out at a young age then we transfer part of our spirit-including the angel`s-into it. If a human wears our items it will do nothing."  
  
"So that stone dagger..."  
  
"Yes. It holds part of my spirit."  
  
"So what if someone broke it?"  
  
"I hope that it does not come to that. I suppose that part of you dies."  
  
"How come you did not tell us before?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I...didn`t remember."  
  
They all gawked at her.  
  
"How could you forget who you are?"  
  
"Somebody erased my memory a long time ago. I don`t know why. I vaguely remember so I don`t really know who it was. Maybe my brother knows..."  
  
"Your brother? You have a brother?" Relena asked. Akima nodded slowly.  
  
"I remember him now. He was not really my full blooded brother though. We had the same father but different mothers. Our father was the Angelian. I remember when we were separated when he was 12 and I was 8. Our items hold memory as well."  
  
"Who is he? We should talk to him right away!" Relena exclaimed. Akima shook her head.   
  
"It`s not that simple! My brother...he..."  
  
"Who is it?" Wufei asked with a hint of aggravation. Akima let out her breath.  
  
"My brother and I were given false memories by someone. I felt so cold and alone when I realized this. I suddenly remembered my brother. I realized that I...recognized him from somewhere. I had spoken to him before. I came back hoping I would see him but..."  
  
"Who is it?!" snapped Wufei. Akima looked them all in the eyes. The room fell deathly silent. She opened her mouth.  
  
"I remember his face even though I saw it so long ago. It was him. It was Duo Maxwell."  
  
  
  
*Is Duo an Angelian?! Wow! Stay tuned for the next installment :) 


	16. Confessions of an Angel

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: January 16, 2002(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, 5+AP, AP+5 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi and non-yaoi  
Disclaimer: You know by now...  
  
  
Chapter 16: Confessions of an Angel  
  
Heero was crying. His shoulders were shaking. He laid his head face down on the table and refused to look up despite Quatre`s hand on his back and his kind words. Akima`s eyes watered.  
  
"I am sorry that I mentioned his name."  
  
"Duo`s really...an Angelian?" Trowa asked, his first word since the meeting had begun. Akima nodded. She flexed her wings as the silence came about once more. Relena cleared her throat.  
  
"Maybe we should just end this meeting right now. We all need some time to let this all sink in right now."  
  
"Very well." Akima stated. She got up and left the room. The others remained where they were until Relena was gone. Wufei was staring out the window as if in a trance. Quatre crept up behind him.  
  
"Wufei, why don`t you go to her? You told her that you loved her. I know that you feel like she was lying to you or something but she forgot. It is not her fault that she is what she is. Come on. Go talk to her. Don`t you still love her?"  
  
Wufei did not turn. Finally he speaks.  
  
"I do not know what to think right now, Quatre. Perhaps I shall go talk to her. Maybe I will be able to see if I still feel the same or not. This is alot to hit me right now. I thought she was dead and now..."  
  
"Go talk to her."  
  
Wufei faced Quatre. He forced a smile then left the room.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I am so glad that you are back." Relena said. Akima smiled. They stood outside. The wind whipped around them.  
  
"And I am glad to be back, mother."  
  
Relena hugged Akima, minding the wings of course. She saw Wufei standing in the doorway. She let go of her.  
  
"I am going to go inside for awhile. Why don`t you stay out here a little bit longer?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Relena left. She passed Wufei. She winked at him. He stepped out. He came within a few feet of Akima.  
  
"So..." he began. She turned with a start.  
  
"Oh, Wufei! You scared me!"  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"It`s okay! As long as it is only you."  
  
She turned away from him to face the moon that was just beginning to raise. She turned back to face Wufei. She hopped forward and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Hey!" he yelped as she began to levitate. She giggled.  
  
"Be still! I want you to see something with me!"  
  
He remained still as she dragged him up farther and farther into the air. He became a bit afraid as they got higher.  
  
`This is not like a gundam.`  
  
`No. It isn`t`  
  
He looked up at her. She was smiling. Her eyes sparkled. They flew on through the clouds. It was hard to see but becoming clearer as they got higher. Suddenly they broke through the clouds. There were not words beautiful enough to describe the scene before them. The moon hung high in front of them, illuminating the clouds with perfect glory. Akima pulled Wufei up until he could hang on from around her waist.  
  
"...It is beautiful." he said.   
  
"Yes."  
  
Wufei stared up into her face. He crawled up higher until their faces were about two inches apart. She gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Wufei, do you..."  
  
He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. They continued as the moon silloutted them in the new night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero finished his second bottle of liquor. He tossed it aside. Quatre narrowly missed getting hit by it.  
  
"Heero, get a hold of yourself!" he ordered as he dodged the bottle. Heero eyed him critically from an alcohol-induced haze.  
  
"What do you care? You have Trowa, Relena has Keith, and Wufei has Akima back! If Duo was some kind of stupid Angelian then why didn`t he come back?! Tell me that!"  
  
He got up and stumbled. He would have slammed into the wall had Quatre not caught him. He threw Quatre back.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Back off! Leave me alone!"  
  
He broke down into tears. Quatre pulled him into a strong embrace. Heero sobbed into his friend`s chest. He punded his fists into Quatre who made no move to stop him. He ran his fingers through the dark hair of the Wing Zero Eva pilot.  
  
"I know, Heero. I know."  
  
"It`s not fair!"  
  
"Life is not fair sometimes. You just have to try and get on without him."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"You have to figure that out for yourself. I will be there if you need a shoulder to cry on but I cannot decide if you will pull through or not. Just try, okay?"  
  
Heero went silent. He had fallen asleep. Quatre picked him up. He took him down the hall and to Heero`s room. He put him to bed.  
  
"Sleep well, Heero."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena said goodnight to Keith. It had been a couple of hours now since the meeting. She wondered around. She walked past Akima`s room then stopped. The door was open. She looked in. Akima and Wufei lay asleep together. Akima`s wings were gone. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and he had his around her shoulders. Relena smiled as she closed the door.  
  
"Are they both in there?"  
  
She turned to face Trowa. She nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
Trowa stuck out his arm. Relena took it. They left down the hall.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trieze grinned wickedly as he watched the Peacecroft Mansion from space. He had watched the interaction between Akima and Wufei. He had watched them for a day or two now.  
  
"An Angelian?...I should have known. She disappeared and my men would not lie to me. Well...  
she will not be much of a problem. I have the mansion in sight. They cannot escape. I will when this time. Sleep well. Remember...I am watching you."  
  
His laugh filled the ship.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day they all went outside. Trowa and Quatre trined inside their gundam eva while Wufei and Akima spent quality time together(hey! I am not about to tell you about that, you sick freak!). Heero sat on Wing Zero Eva`s shoulder after he had parked it outside. He stared off into the distance. Relena laid out asleep on a beach towel. He sat there for at least two hours.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He recognized Akima`s voice. He watched her land gracefully on the other shoulder. She folded her wings behind her. She smiled happily.  
  
"I thought that you could use a friend!"  
  
"Tell me about your history...with Duo."  
  
She sat down. She sighed.  
  
"It isn`t a very pretty story or a very long one but I will tell you. I met Duo when he was about ten years old. I do not know how I remember since I was only 5 but I do. He was so sweet. We hit it off very well. I only got to see him when his...our father brought him over. We did all kinds of stuff together. We also toughed it through some pretty hard times...especially when our father became aggressive."  
  
"Did your father beat you?"  
  
"He tried to but...Duo always took it for me. He always got in the way ion some way. He took every hit meant for me. Soon...we found that we were to be sent away. We did not want to be separated. We spent every waking moment we had together until the last. the very last memory I have of him was when some strange guys stood over us. I do not remember anythign about that life since. That memory was erased until now. I have no idea what happened to me until I became 15 or so. I don`t know when Duo became conscious once more as I call it. I want to find out somehow though. Maybe my angel will tell one day."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
They sat silently. Heero smiled in the air. His face went grim.  
  
"So the Maxwell Church being destroyed was not real."  
  
"It could have happened but I don`t think that it happened the way that he remembers it. I hope that it did not really happen. It hurt him very much."  
  
"It did."  
  
"I wish that I could ask him."  
  
"You don`t know if he is dead."  
  
"What do you mean? His braid..."  
  
He held it up.  
  
"So? That is just his hair. They could have placed that there to fool you or something. They could only think that he`s dead."  
  
"Don`t get my hopes up."  
  
She spoke no more to him that day about it. She sighed. She stood up.  
  
"What do ya say? Do you want me to take you back to the mansion?"  
  
"What about Wing Zero?"  
  
"No one else can drive it but you."  
  
Heero sighed and nodded. Akima smiled. She flew into the air then came up above Heero. He stuck out his hands and she took them. She carried him carefully over the grassy land in front of the mansion until they came up beside the door. She placed him down gently. She landed beside him. Her wings retracted and disappeared.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre sat on the roof. He laid back. The stars sparkled in the night sky. He watched them without moving for almost an hour.  
  
"I should have known that you would be here." Trowa stated from behind him.  
  
"Come and join me." Quatre said without facing him. Trowa soon laid himself out beside Quatre. He stared at the stars for a few minutes. He squinted.  
  
"Is that star moving?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right there."  
  
Trowa pointed off to the upper right. Quatre watched until a bright shape moved ever so slightly. His eyes widened.  
  
"Stars do not move like that. That must be..."  
  
"Trieze is not dead then. He is planning on a surprise attack."  
  
"Do you think that he will try and attack from space?"  
  
"No. He will want this to be the final showdown. He will make it more enjoyable for himself. I guarantee that he will attack with gundam evas...and probably tomorrow morning. If anything, it will be tomorrow."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I have a hunch."  
  
"We have to warn Relena!"  
  
"I agree. Let us go."  
  
Trowa stood back up. He stuck his hand out. Quatre took it and helped himself up with Trowa`s help. He tripped and fell against the tall pilot. He quickly composed himself.  
  
"Uh...gomen, Trowa!"  
  
Trowa put an arm around him.  
  
"No problem."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Trieze is alive? Do you have proof?" Relena asked. She seemed very skeptical.   
  
"Stars do not move. It has to be a ship and it is positioned above the mansion. It has to be Trieze. It is not a coincidence."  
  
Relena looked from Trowa to Quatre then nodded.  
  
"I always trust your judgement even if I am a bit surprised and nearly unable to believe it right now. I will request that you and the others are up in the morning and prepared in your gundams."  
  
"Ma`am." Trowa stated. He saluted. He gracefully turned and exited the room. Quatre saluted then ran after Trowa. Relena sat down. She put her face in her hands.  
  
`Why does war have to exist?`  
  
"Mom..is what they say true?"  
  
Relena looked up. Akima stood there. Her eyes were quivering. Relena motioned for her to come sit down. Akima accepted. She sat down and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Unfortunately I believe that it is. Trowa and Quatre would never steer me wrong. Trieze is made of some pretty tough stuff."  
  
"Do you want me to have people contact Zechs? We may need his help."  
  
"No. I do not want to involve him. He needs a chance to continue with his new life."  
  
"Very well. The others and myself will report to our appointed areas early in the morning. I will see you then."  
  
"Akima?"  
  
Akima faced Relena as she rose to her feet.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want you to know that, whatever happens...I love you. You are not my real daughter but I will always think of you as my own blood. Love is more most powerful allie. Wufei will always be there for you. He will make a fine husband. We are all there."  
  
Akima thought about her horrible ordeals before her memories were erased and she smiled. Tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"You and Keith will always be my real family. You are my only family. I know how much you, Keith, Wufei and the others love me. It is all in different ways. Before my memories were taken Duo and I were separated and alone. Now...I love you too."  
  
She left the room without another word. Relena stood tall. Her eyes shook with emotion.  
  
`Let`s just hope that love will be your wings. It is all that we have left to depend on anymore.`  
  
  
  
*Now THAT scene wanted to make me skip through fields of daisies! On to chapter 17 soon.... :) 


	17. Day of Reckoning

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: January 18, 2002(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, 5+AP, AP+5 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi and non-yaoi  
Disclaimer: You know by now...  
  
  
Chapter 17: Day of Reckoning  
  
Heero lay on his bed with his eyes wide open. He had tears running from them.  
  
`Tomorrow I may die. Do I care at all? I might even see Duo...he is Shinigami. We both killed epople. We are probably going to hell anyways.`  
  
He flipped over and he was now facing a picture. It was one that actually only had Duo and himself. It had been taken back when they were about to go on that mission when Duo was captured.  
  
`Why was I such an ass back then? He was only really hyper...and a good friend. He woul have done anything for me....Damn it! Beating myself will not make the hurt go away!`  
  
`Be strong.`  
  
He froze.  
  
`...That wasn`t my head.`  
  
`Soon.`  
  
`...Duo? Duo, is that you? Tell me! Please! Don`t tell me that I am hearing your voice now! I can`t take this anymore!`  
  
There was no reply. Heero began to sob once more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Akima stood in the doorway. She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Now is not the time to be sitting there and relaxing like that! We have a major crisis that we have to answer!"  
  
"A couple more minutes."  
  
"Typical Wufei! You`ll never change...well...at least I hope not!"  
  
Akima left. Wufei glanced over his paper at her retreating figure. He let a small smile play on his lips. Heero walked in. He took a seat. He caught the smile as Wufei went back behind his paper.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
`They`re coming!`  
  
Heero fell out of his chair. Wufei got up quickly. He ran over and helped Heero sit up. He stood back as Heero sat up straight and rigid as a board. He was trembling and his eyes were wide.  
  
"Heero, what`s wrong?!"  
  
`Get to Wing Zero now!!!`  
  
Heero got up and ran faster than he ever had before. Wufei caught up to him right as he got to Wing Zero Eva`s storage area. He grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"Heero, answer me! What happened back there?! It was like you had some sort of episode!"  
  
"I heard him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard him, Wufei!"  
  
Wufei reached up and punched him. Heero went back a couple of inches. He stood there rubbing his cheek with wide eyes.  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
"...Gomen but what happened? I am your friend."  
  
"...I heard Duo in my head again."  
  
"Again? You mean like when he was in Deathscythe on missions with you?"  
  
"No. I was lying in bed last night and he...he spoke to me...or it was my head but it sounded like him."  
  
"What did he say last night?"  
  
"He told me that to `be strong` and then he said `soon`."  
  
"Hmmm...what did he say today?"  
  
"He said...he said that `they`re coming` and to `get to Wing Zero now`."  
  
"I have a bad feeling all of a sudden. Go to Wing Zero and move out. I will the others and we will join you shortly."  
  
"...Thank you, Wufei, for believing me."  
  
"...I hope that this voice of yours is not right though."  
  
"Me too."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trieze climbed into Tailgeese Eva. It turned on as he commanded it to. He smiled evilly. The gundam began to walk forward followed by several dozens of other lesser gundam evas.  
  
"The time has come for us to rise against the earth. We will not let them have anymore time of leisure. We will surprise them now when they least expect it! Men, do you all know your orders?"  
  
Many voices in his head rang clear. They all said yes.   
  
"Excellent! We have a Queen to visit. Let us make sure that we give her our humblest greeting."  
  
The ship`s airlock opened and space whirled around them Tailgeese Eva flew out into the stars followed by the other gundam evs.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero saw the dots on his moniter. Several dots.  
  
`He brought alot of reinforcements.`  
  
`Heero, do you see them?`  
  
Nataku Eva landed at his right. Heero turned back to face out over the land in front of the mansion. He shook his head.  
  
`No. I do not see anything. Where is Akima?`  
  
`She took Epyon Eva over the mansion. She will be the eyes in the sky.`  
  
`What about Quatre and Trowa?`  
  
`They took the rear of the mansion. We have it surrounded.`  
  
`Good job.`  
  
`You heard the warning.`  
  
`I just wish that I knew if it was just my own head or...`  
  
The heard the scream rip through their heads. Nataku Eva suddenly left his sight. It was flying up.  
  
`Akima!!!` Wufei`s voice cried. Epyon Eva slammed down into the earth just beside the mansion. There was a pretty good sized wound in it`s lower backside. Epyon Eva`s eyes flashed as it got to it`s feet. Nataku Eva flew at the gundam responsible as Epyon Eva came back to it`s senses. Wing Zero Eva narrowly missed getting hit by a similar attack. He flew angrily at the gundams.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile Trowa and Quatre had their own share of problems. Gundam evas were attacking from the back as well and they just kept coming.   
  
`Trowa, behind you!`  
  
Trowa turned around and gunned them down.  
  
`Thanks!`  
  
`No problem!`  
  
Quatre pulled out his scimitars and slashed some of the enemy gundams to shreds. Trowa gunned down a number of them. The enemies kept coming.   
  
`There is so many of them! Maybe we should have gotten more soldiers!` Quatre exclaimed as he chopped a gundam`s head off.   
  
`No since in more people dying. We are prepared to die and we have the most experience. We are the only ones that are supposed to be here. We are destined to fight for the pople.`  
  
`You really think so?`  
  
`Positive.`  
  
`I like that.`  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wing Zero Eva flew higher. It prepared to fire the cannon. Several gundams caught on to what he was doing. They blasted off towards him to meet him but they were too late. The cannon fired and the whole group was destroyed. Just after the group was disenigrated as second wave came.  
  
`Damn it!`  
  
`Don`t worry, Heero! We have you covered!` Wufei exclaimed.   
  
`Thanks.`  
  
Wing Zero Eva pulled out it`s sword. Nataku Eva flew past Heero`s field of vision. It got a gundam off of Epyon Eva who was a bit weak due to the wound.  
  
`Heero Yuy, we meet once again.`  
  
`Trieze.` Heero stated with malice. Tailgeese Eva came flying down slowly. An evil laughter filled Heero`s head.  
  
`You still sound upset. Does it have something to do with young Maxwell?`  
  
`Don`t you even mention his name!`  
  
`Does it hurt you to think about what I must have had my men do to him while he was on my ship...or right before they killed him?`  
  
Heero`s eyes narrowed. His teeth gritted and his fists clenched.  
  
`I am warning you. Do not talk about him like that!`  
  
`Or what? Or you will kill me right? You already intend to kill me. I enjoy listening to you suffer. I have more. Much more.`  
  
`You just prolong your death.`  
  
`Then this will not change destiny in the end, will it? Mr. Maxwell and yourself were no doubt lovers. This gives me more pleasure knowing that I made you suffer. You gundam pilots are nothing but a couple of little girls. None of you are fit to be gundam pilots. None of you should have been sent on Operation Meteor. They should have sent older pilots who would not go against training and begin falling for someone especially if it is another man. That is just sick. I corrected that though. I really took that boy`s dignoty when I had them chop off his hair. It was too long anyways.`  
  
Heero`s lips were curling slowly. He slammed his fist into the side of the ship. The gundam punched outward.  
  
`You will pay for Duo`s disgrace!`  
  
Wing Zero Eva roared. It flew at Tailgeese Eva with sword raised. Trieze apparently had anticipated this as he quickly countered with his own sword. The gundams clashed. The gundams roared in eachother`s faces as the pilots inside them fought with verbal abuse in their minds.  
  
`Just give up, boy! Like I said before...your gundam is no match for mine! I am too fast for you!`  
  
`Not today!`  
  
Wing Zero Eva broke through and slashed Tailgeese Eva across the face. Trieze screamed. Blood began to trickle down the gundam`s face.  
  
`Not bad. Not bad at all but you are playing with the big boys here. Childish pecks will get you nowhere.`  
  
Tailgeese Eva began to circle Wing Zero Eva with incredible speed. Suddenly Heero felt his back become sticky with blood. He reached behind him. He felt the warmth. He pulled his hand out in front of him. Blood covered his fingers. He still felt the sword lodged in the lower right part of his back.  
  
`I told you and now you will die!`  
  
Trieze cried out. Heero felt the sword pull out of his back which could only mean that Tailgeese Eva was pushed back.  
  
`Heero, hold on! I bought you some time! Escape!`  
  
`That voice...`  
  
`Do it now!`  
  
Heero commanded Wing Zero Eva to fly away but his wound became aggravted. He felt his wrist suddenly break. He cursed allowed.  
  
`Back off, angel boy!` came Trieze`s voice. Heero felt no pain as his mind could only register what the real meaning was behind those words.  
  
`D...Duo?`  
  
`Let go of him!`   
  
`Never!`  
  
Heero felt his eyes fill with water. Whoever Trieze was fighting with sounded alot like...  
  
`Duo!` Akima exclaimed. He felt the dull ache in his wrist come back as the weight breaking his wrist was lifted. Nataku Eva and Epyon Eva came to his gundam. They picked him up and ran.  
  
`What are you doing?! Put me down!`  
  
`We will but we have to back off Trieze will try to use you to get to him!`  
  
`Get to who?!`  
  
`...Duo.`  
  
`He`s alive...`  
  
`You have to see it for yourself.`  
  
They went back several yards before they put him down.  
  
`Is it safe to get out here?`  
  
`That is why we put you down here.`  
  
Heero found that he could not get up. The only thing that he could do was to unhook himself and wait for one of them to come and help him out. A few painstacking minutes later Akima appeared at the door. She folded her wings and crawled over to him. She picked him up. She turned and flew out of the gundam. She glided down to the ground beside Wufei and was soon joined by Quatre and Trowa. Heero looked off into the distance where Tailgeese Eva was trying to get up from something that had obviously knocked him over.  
  
`Is Duo really alive or were the guys seeing things?...No. They would not lie to me It has to be true.`  
  
He watched the skies until he caught a glimpse of something. A flash of white...yes. Two enormous white wings like an angel. He saw the owner of those wings. His heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Duo..." he mumbled softly. The others were too busy watching Duo take on Tailgeese Eva by himself. He was really letting Trieze have it. From here they could see that Duo was flying about him quickly and slapping the gundam on the head. The gundam would turn to slash at him only to have the winged pilot knock him down or slap him again.  
  
"He is toying with him with no fear. We were having a hard time yet Duo is acting as if Trieze is a child who needs to be taught a lesson. He is truly couragious." Wufei stated.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
`How are you alive?!` Trieze screamed.  
  
`It takes more than chopping off a guy`s hair to slow him down!`  
  
`That soldier was supposed to kill you afterwards!`  
  
`He should have checked. Just because you hit me with a really heavy bar does not mean that I am dead.`  
  
Duo slapped Tailgeese Eva in the head once more. This time Trieze was ready. His gundam swung around and slammed a fist into Duo`s back. Duo was caught completely off-guard. His wings could not catch an air current to upright himself in the air. He went down. He hit the ground hard.  
  
"Duo!!!" a voice cried. Duo winced as he pulled himself up shakily.  
  
"H...Heero..."  
  
Tailgeese Eva lifted a foot. It slammed down only to hit bear earth. It left a crator where Duo should have been. Duo managed to roll out of the way of the giant foot. He shook his wings of dirt then flew back up into the air. He growled then wiped his lips. A grin appeared.  
  
`That was good, Trieze! I didn`t even see it coming!`  
  
`I have the experience.`  
  
`Not with Angelians.`  
  
`You would be surprised. I knew some Angelians a couple of years ago. You see...your father was a good friend of mine.`  
  
Duo froze.  
  
`My father?!`  
  
Tailgeese swung at Duo and missed barely.  
  
`Yes. Your father. He worked for me. He always talked about what a disappointment you and that girl were to him.`  
  
`You`re lying!`  
  
`He hated you two with a passion!`  
  
Duo did not see it coming when the fist hit him once more then the sword came at him. He backed up but the sword slashed him across the chest. Blood flew as the fist came up and hit him down. He hit the ground and skidded several feet, leaving feathers and blood in his wake. He came to a halt. He stopped moving.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero`s eyes shook. He let out a cry and began to run despite his back pleading with him to stop.  
  
"Heero, come back!" Quatre cried. Heero kept running and running. It seemed as if Duo`s body was getting farther and farther away. He went down on his knees when he reached Duo. In one movement he had the badly injured Angelian in his arms. He placed his own head against the side of Duo`s neck. He clutched the man to his chest tightly. Duo stirred. His wings fluttered slightly. His eyes opened a crack to see Heero`s dark hair.  
  
"Heero..." he whispered. Heero said nothing. Tailgeese Eva lifted a foot.  
  
`I get to kill two birds with one stone. How delightful this day has been.`  
  
His foot came slamming down towards Heero and Duo.  
  
  
*Oh shit! Is this the end of Heero and Duo?! Will Trieze triumph over the world?!?!? Will utter chaos spread?!?!?!? I don`t know... :) 


	18. Goodbye

Title: Redemption  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
Written: January 18, 2002(when started)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1+2, 2+1, 5+AP, AP+5 3+4, 4+3  
Category: angst, violence, yaoi and non-yaoi, death(yes I know but this time someone really does die)  
Disclaimer: You know by now...  
  
  
Chapter 18: Goodbye  
  
Tailgeese Eva was about to crush Heero and Duo. A sudden blow to his back made him cry out in pain. His gundam turned. Trieze`s eyes widened.  
  
"Peacecroft?"  
  
Relena stood on top of her mansion ordering a guard to fire on Tailgeese Eva with a small cannon. Trieze was pissed.  
  
"You just signed your death wish!" he yelled. He went for the mansion. Heero put Duo on the ground then laid beside him. He did not have enough strength to do much else. He cuddled closer to him. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre ran up. Trowa picked up Duo and Quatre helped Heero to his feet. He put Heero`s arm over his shoulder. Wufei looked around.  
  
"Akima!"  
  
Akima was flying towards Tailgeese Eva and the mansion.   
  
"I will not let you hurt my mom!" Akima screeched. The gundam was now punching through the walls. Relena and her guard disappeared into the rubble. Akima flew at Tailgeese Eva and slapped him. It whipped around. It hit her back as it had done to Duo. Akima hit the ground. She was helped up by Wufei. She flew up into the air before he could stop her. He followed her from the ground. Suddenly the gundam threw a piece of the mansion`s wall at Wufei. He froze. Akima noticed.  
  
"Wufei, look out!"  
  
She dived for him. She pushed him out of the way just in time. The wall burned her back as it scraped along it. She whimpered as she and Wufei stood back up. Wufei saw her lacerated back and wings. His eyes searched hers. He embraced her.  
  
"Thank you." he said. She hugged back.  
  
"It`s okay. I`ll be alright...but my mom...she..."  
  
Tailgeese Eva advanced on the two. Sandrock Eva and Heavyarms Eva came up from the distance with weapons raised.  
  
`Back off!` ordered Trowa. Tailgeese Eva stopped. Trieze came out of the gundam with his arms in the air. He climbed down and was apprehended by several guards. The war was over. Trieze had surrendered. Trowa and Quatre got out of their gundams and helped Duo and Heero up. Wufei and Akima joined them. They all managed to smile.  
  
"We did it."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trieze Kushrinada was locked away in prison for the murder of Relena Peacecroft and for attemption of trying to take over the world (would of thunk it?!).  
  
The funeral for Relena Peacecroft brought along many people. It was the largest funeral that the earth had ever seen. Keith stood silently at the front. Akima and Wufei stood at the edge of the coffin near the front as it was lowered. Duo and Heero were to their immediate right. Duo was in a wheelchair as he was too injured to be walking. Heero was able to stand but he needed someone to help him walk along which was where Trowa and Quatre, to their right, came in. Akima threw in a rose.  
  
"Goodbye, mother. I will never forget you."  
  
Wufei did the same. Akima turned away and began to walk. Wufei put a hand on her back and walked by her side. Duo and Heero threw in the rose then waited for Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"She was a good leader and friend. I`ll miss her." Duo said. Heero nodded.  
  
"I will remember her."  
  
"Me too." Quatre replied. Trowa pushed Duo along as Quatre put an arm around Heero`s waist to help him walk.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the funeral, Akima was immediately instated as Queen of the World. Keith decided to live in peace. He said goodbye then disappeared. No one quite knows where he went. No one questioned his actions though. Wufei stood at Akima`s side as she accepted the honor. She made a speech then left as crowds of people cheered.  
  
"So how does it feel now to be Queen of the World?" Wufei asked. Akima smiled.  
  
"I don`t know. It feels the same but that will probably change."  
  
"It will but I will be here so you can have someone strong to lean on."  
  
"I am counting on it."  
  
Wufei grabbed a hold of her hand. They walked down the hall hand-in-hand. Trowa and Quatre watched them walk away.   
  
"Well there goes one couple that should have been together a long time ago." Trowa stated.  
  
"You got that right!" Quatre replied. Trowa chuckled. He put a hand on Quatre`s back. The blond pilot blushed.  
  
"What should we do now?"  
  
"Live in peace."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Trowa pushed Quatre along.  
  
"Hey! Where are we going?"  
  
"To my room, of course."  
  
Quatre blushed a deeper shade of red as they walked to Trowa`s room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero lay against Duo`s chest. They had not moved from that position in literally hours since Trowa and Quatre had cleaned them up and laid them down. They had not spoken either Duo`s arms were wrapped around him.  
  
"I missed you." Heero finally said.   
  
"...I missed you too."  
  
"I thought that you were dead."  
  
"I thought I was for awhile."  
  
Silence. Heero pulled himself up until he could look straight into Duo`s eyes. He looked him over. His eyes fell on Duo`s now short hair.  
  
"I`m sorry that they took your hair. I know how much it meant to you."  
  
"It would have been worse if it was you that they took away from me. I would lose my hair again as long as you would still be here."  
  
He reached up and moved hair out of Heero`s face. Heero blinked then leaned up and kissed Duo on the lips. Duo pulled him up closer and kissed him back. It lasted much longer. When they stopped they only continued longer in gazing deeply into eachother`s eyes until Duo fell asleep first. Heero followed soon enough.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A month later...  
  
Heero and Duo stood and watched Wufei and Akima get into the limo. They had just held their wedding and they were going on their honeymoon to a place where no one, not even the other pilots, knew about.  
  
"Wufei, my dress is caught in the door!" Akima whined.  
  
"Do not whine, woman! Just carefully pull it out."  
  
Soon enough they were on their way. They waved.  
  
"Well...that was relatively painless." Duo stated.  
  
"Hai."   
  
Trowa and Quatre walked outside.  
  
"Have they gone?" Quatre asked "I was hoping that I would at least get to see them leave"  
  
"Where were you?" Heero asked.  
  
"Getting quality time with Trowa, no doubt!" Duo said aloud. Heero elbowed him. Trowa smiled. Quatre blushed. Heero noticed a glint on Quatre`s finger.  
  
"Since when do you where a ring like that?" he asked. Quatre blushed even more.  
  
"Well...since Trowa asked me to marry him."  
  
Duo fell back a bit. Heero`s eyes went wide.   
  
"Wow! Really?! That`s great! Congradulations!"  
  
Duo hugged first Quatre then Trowa. Heero just shook their hands. He resolved to stand next to Duo. Quatre giggled and Trowa`s cheeks did a slow burn.  
  
"So when is the big day?"  
  
"We do not know yet."  
  
"Make sure you tell us when you do!"  
  
The two went inside. Heero looked at Duo. He looked ashamed.  
  
"Duo, I..."  
  
"It`s okay, Heero. I know that you love me even if we don`t get married."  
  
"...You sure? You still..."  
  
"Of course I still love you."  
  
"..."  
  
"Come and walk with me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Duo lead Heero around until they came to a grassy hill. Duo suddenly pushed Heero down the hill He followed. They both rolled down until they hit the bottom. Heero found himself amused. He laughed. Duo laughed too.  
  
"I knew that I could get you to laugh!"  
  
Heero laid himself out. Duo laid down beside him. They stared off into the early morning sun.  
  
"Do you think that the war is over now for good?" Duo asked as he touched Heero`s hand. Heero grabbed Duo`s hand and held it.  
  
"The war will never be over but we will always be there to stop it."  
  
"What if we die?"  
  
Heero pulled Duo close to him. He kissed him.  
  
"Don`t think about that. Let`s just live life where it is right now."  
  
They looked into the sky once more, admiring the peace and serenity for once...though they did not know for how long it would last until the next war.  
  
  
THE END...or is it?  
  
  
*Well...whatcha think?!? Be kind! I try! Anyways...I don`t know if there will be a sequel. It all depends on how many reviews I get back that are positive. 


End file.
